Aurë Entuluva
by T.H.W
Summary: The tales of the journeys of an Elf: old friendships are rekindled, new ones are forged, the darkness in the East rises, the darkness in the heart grows. The Ring leaves the forests of Lothlorien, carried by the Ringbearer and its Protector. R\R PLEASE!!
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************  
  
Three rings for the elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone.  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die.   
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne.  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One ring to rule them all,  
One ring to find them.  
One ring to bring them,  
And in the darkness bind them.  
In Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
I am not a strong ruler.  
  
  
It was the first thought that she awoke to every morning and the same thought that echoed through her mind before she drifted into Elven dreams.   
  
  
If I was a strong ruler, I wouldn't be here. I would have insisted that I stay. But no. I am here and my people are there, being ruled by my second-in-command.   
  
  
These thoughts always ran through her mind with more than a twinge of regret. She blamed herself for obeying her second in command, a tall, orderly elf named Hethir. He had glanced at her sympathetically with his large brown eyes as she mounted her horse, her entourage surrounding her protectively. "It is for the best my lady. You understand." She had looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and set her mouth firmly. "No I do not Hethir, but I shall do as I am bid." Then she had whispered a command to her horse, who burst into a light trot and carried her away from her people, to Lothlorien, and her sister's house.   
  
She rose and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her face did not echo her sister's piercing beauty, her eyes did not stare eerily at those who approached her, her lips were not long and lined, her hair and face were not of the same fair countenance. In traditional elven looks, she was tall and slender, her slightly pointed ears hiding behind her hair. But she had not any of her sister's beauty in her opinion. Her hair was long and curly yes, but it was a ruddy brown, no trace of the beautiful blonde of her sister's hair that entranced visitors. Her face was fair, but not as blanche as her sister's. A bloom of red always rested on her cheeks no matter what the temperature. Her lips were full and red, nothing like her sister's faint pink coloring in her lips. Her cheeks were rounded and full, not like her sister's long and thin face. Her eyes were the only thing slightly similar to her sister's. A bright and bold blue, they shone from the depths of her face in any light.  
  
She looked in the mirror, cocked her head, then held it erect, taking a deep breath. "I am the Lady Aria of the eleven people of Nethrana." She said softly, but firmly. She sighed and shook her head, turning her face from the mirror scornfully. She waved her hand slightly, whispering under her breath. The mirror shuddered, bright green leaves resting on their heavily laden boughs taking it's place. "I am not worthy of the place I occupy. Especially if I cannot hold my own in the least bit of trouble." Then she thought back to the Elven messenger who had come to her court, bringing ill tidings to her people and to her own conscience. The evil one, Sauron, had returned. With his evil powers, he had summoned the Master Ring. If had his way, he would destroy them all.   
  
Aria thought of the ring that her sister wore on her finger, the thing made of mithril, wrapped over and around itself in a dazzling design, curled around a smoky white jewel. Two other rings had been given to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves, and nine to mortal men. Aria scoffed as the end of the rune entered her mind. There were few mortal men she trusted, and that went for dwarves as well. At least she had a reason to mistrust dwarves, as they had been the enemy of the Elves in many years gone by. Mortal men rarely gained her esteem. She found them weak-willed and foolish. They were not like the Elves. They had not the passion that kept the elves alive, living and breathing. Most of the race of mortal men were passionate yes, but passionate in the ways of greed. It was this greed that had caused the creation of the Ring Wraiths that prowled the darkest forests, searching for the Ring of Power.  
  
She walked across her room, her bare feet padding on the lush grass that grew beneath her feet. Her fingers tenderly touched the elaborate bow hanging on a green bough at her bedside. It had been forged and created by the very masters of touch and beauty, the Elven people themselves. The wrought gold was smooth and light, wrapped in and around itself, running along in loops and swirls on the quiver of velvet that held the arrows. She had not used this in quite a long time. She had not had the time. Since her ascension of the throne of Nethrana, she had not had time for many things. Aria had had to abandon many things that she had once loved, in her pursuit of knowledge and magic. She was no sorceress like her sister, but she had long aspired to be. It was another goal she yearned for, but had not yet fully attained.   
  
Aria turned as a messenger walked in the room. "Lady Galadriel wishes your presence." Aria nodded and turned from him. "Tell her I will be there directly." The messenger nodded, his long blonde hair falling into his blue eyes as he bowed slightly before exiting. Aria turned, raised an eyebrow and murmured under her breath. The mirror wove itself out of the branches once more till her reflection stared back at her. She eyed herself, eyed her attire. The dress hung below her bare ankles, its velvety fabric the color of the fairest green of a leaf in spring. She eyed it, then nodded slightly, running a hand through her curls before she felt herself suitable. She closed her eyes slightly, feeling for her sister's presence.   
  
  
The entry hall. So we have visitors. Very well. I shall present myself, but shall not say a word. Not even to please Galadriel. I am tired of being projected to all like a prized statuette. Let them think me aloof and cold. I care not for their opinion. The only thing I care for now is the fate of my kingdom and that of Middle Earth.   
  
  
Her mind whispered this as she softly padded from the room.  
  
She walked smoothly in and out of the common folk of Lothlorien. The Elven folk saw her and smiled, nodding slightly at the young sister of Galadriel. Aria turned her face towards them, giving them a grateful smile for every nod of respect. They in turn would turn to their neighbor and comment what a lovely girl she was, so kind, so good. Aria looked before her with satisfaction.   
  
  
At least these people do not think me cold, like the race of mortal men.   
  
She thought, raising her chin slightly higher.   
  
When she reached the entry hall, her sister was standing with her husband Celeborn, speaking with him quietly. Galadriel's eyes drifted towards her sister's waiting form amidst shadows of the boughs of heavily laden leaves. She whispered a final word to Celeborn before walking slowly towards Aria. Aria watched her as she walked, slowly with dignity. Since she was young, Aria had always thought that her sister didn't merely walk, but floated. She had envied her sister that trait, but it still made her all the more proud of her.   
  
"There are strangers here from Rivendell and many other places." Galadriel said quietly, her eyes piercing her sister's. Aria raised her eyebrow. "Who? Are they Elves?" She asked in the same low whisper. Galadriel shook her head. "Only one of our kinsmen is among them. The rest are of different races. A dwarf from the caves below, two mortal men, one from Rivendell, the other of the city of Gondor, and four hobbits from the Shire." Both of Aria's eyebrows raised high. "Hobbits? A dwarf, mortal men, Galadriel, what are they doing here?" She asked, her voice gaining a tone of disbelief. Galadriel cocked her head slightly before answering softly, reverently. "They carry the Ring." Galadriel brushed away from her sister, leaving the sense of disbelief and awe with her sister, that was felt by most all who looked upon her. Aria lowered her eyes, thinking rapidly as she moved towards her sister to await their announcement.   
  
  
They carry the Ring. They would bring evil into this place?   
  
Her mind whispered harshly.   
  
  
They desire protection. We will give it to them.   
  
  
Galadriel's voice pierced through Aria's thoughts like lighting. Aria glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Galadriel looked back at her, her eyes staring at her sister knowingly before she turned to take her husband's arm.  
  
Aria shook her head slightly and pressed her lips together as she stepped out into the bright light of the entry way. She stood aside from her sister and her husband, not wishing to take the travelers gaze from her sister's face. She knew that some would be entranced by her, some horrified, some ashamed for some unknown reason. She ran her gaze along them swiftly in the manner Galadriel had taught her, taking in the details speedily. Four hobbits, none of whom she knew, but this was not surprising. She had seen but one hobbit in her whole lifetime and though he was very old, he was filled with fun and interesting stories of his travels to tell. These ones were quite young, each standing close by the other as if seeking protection. She almost smiled at them, at their awe and astonishment. They were so small, such little creatures. But one's face moved her to such pity that she frowned. His burden was great, his mind terribly troubled, and his heart weary. He stared at Galadriel, his bright blue eyes wide open, his sorrow openly flowing out of him like a tender stream. Aria's eyes softened as she took in the hobbit's slight form, his utter helplessness. She would see to him later, after the hearing was over.   
  
The dwarf quickly caught her fancy as she eyed him. His large beard practically overshadowed his entire small figure, giving him a comical appearance. Had his look of utter fearlessness not been there, she would have had to chuckle. But she dared not. Though he was an enemy, he was certainly noble about his race and his abilities. She looked over the two mortal men. One she knew by sight. Aragorn, also known in the countryside as Strider, fixed his bright blue gaze on Galadriel and Celeborn. She had met him on many occasions when she had resided in Rivendell and he was one of the few mortal men she trusted with her life. The mortal man beside him however, did not echo Aragorn's strong spirit. His was weak, unsure, and indecisive. She scrutinized him harshly. It was his kind that had forged the evil of the Ring in their hearts, it was his kinds' hearts who had brought the Ring Wraiths into existence. He was one of the group whose glance shyed away from Galadriel's all-seeing gaze.  
  
The Elf, one of her own kind, did not however catch her interest. He was just another one of her kind, but a noble-looking one. His eyes were perfectly intense, awed and gladdened to be in Galadriel's appearence. His heart was good and pure, she could sense, he was true to his mission. He would not be overtaken by the powers that the ring possessed. But as his eyes quickly darted back and forth between Celeborn and Galadriel, something in the way they moved, or perhaps the color, the absolute fluid way they stared, one or the other, they caught Aria's attention. She had seen this action before, in one she had long since put in the back of her mind. Inwardly, she shook her head. It could not be who her mind insisted it was. That had been long ago, and he was only a boy then.   
  
  
But he would be a man now.   
  
Her mind whispered.   
  
She would not give in to her mind's thoughts. It was almost impossible. His hunting routes did not ever take him through Lothlorien. But this was no hunting party. For an instant, his falcon-like eyes darted to her face, then quickly moved away. In that instant, Aria's mind began to whisper,   
  
  
It is him! He has come! You must know this to be true!   
  
But she refused to answer her mind's call to truth.  
  
She heard faintly, Celeborn inquiring after Gandalf the Grey. Aria was slightly startled and at the same time joyful. She loved the old necromancer, who was known to the Elves as Mithrandir, "The Pilgrim Grey". He had been a great comfort to her on many occasions and the idea of seeing him again brought a light into her face. But the light soon faded as she saw practically all the heads of the group drop dismally. Aragorn leaned back and forth, trying to find a easy way to speak. But Aria turned to her sister as she answered the question herself. "He has fallen into shadow." She said softly, a sad light growing in her blue eyes. Aria slowly turned her face away from her sister's, shock growing over her. So, Gandalf was dead.   
  
  
Oh Mithrandir.   
  
Her heart began to sob.   
  
Her heart begged her to cry, to let out the sorrow that was building in her heart. But she would not let it. The time for mourning would be later. But even as she thought this and her sister continued to speak to the group comfortingly, her eyes met those of the Elf standing below her. A confused look was still echoing in his eyes and it was this confusion that met with her sorrowful gaze.   
  
  
You have never known death. Like many of us immortal beings, we do not experience death often. I know how you feel friend.   
  
Her mind whispered to him.   
  
The Elf straightened and nodded in her direction before bowing to Galadriel and Celeborn. Aria quickly looked up at her sister and saw her exiting. She quickly moved to follow them, but her eyes insisted on one more look at the group. Her eyes traveled over them all quickly before she stepped back into the shadow of the trees. The Elf beneath her met her glance and walked away, sorrow and confusion still in his heart.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. The Songs that Whisper in the Trees........

************************************************************************

The heart-rending melodies echoed around Aria as she walked slowly towards where the group had made their camp. The words echoed through her very mind, her sorrow weaving into the words that were spoken. 

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey. 

__

No more will you wander the green fields of this earth.

Your journey has ended in darkness.

The bonds cut, the spirit broken,

The Flame of Anor has left this World.

A great light has gone out.

When Aria came into sight of the group that she had seen that morning, she stopped hesitantly. Aragorn sat on the ground, his back against one of the great boulders that rested in the green grass. He looked up at the Elf that stood above him and spoke. The Elf's face became slightly pained as he replied, only afterward looking up in Aria's direction. For a reason unknown to Aria, his gaze made the blood rush to her face, almost in embarrassment. His face was sorrowful and pained as he looked upon her. Aria took a deep breath and began to walk towards them. Aragorn followed the Elf's gaze and smiled slightly. He stood and slowly walked over to her, as she began to walk towards him. She smiled as he took her hand, kissing it gently. 

"I would wish it that you would treat me as you once did. Not above or below you." She said as she rested her hand on his outstretched one. "But you are above us now and have been for many years. You are a queen, unless the messengers of Elrond are liars, which I know they are not." He said as they walked slowly towards the camp hand in hand. "I am a queen, but not here. Here I am Aria. In fact if the truth were known, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you would be greater than all here, if you took your rightful place. You know this to be true." She pointed out. Aragorn eyed her and shrugged. "It makes no difference whose heir I am now, for I do not own my throne, merely the name." He said. "And that is the same with me. I have been sent here in almost an exile. Therefore, my crown does not necessarily rest on my head." She said with regret. Aragorn smiled. "I would show you our company my lady." He said, approaching the Dwarf, who stood from his sitting position on the grass.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, the Lady Aria of Nethrana." Aragorn said. The Dwarf bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure I am sure, to meet a lady of nobility." Aria smiled at his gruff tones and read the indifference that he felt in meeting her. She understood, for it was the same indifference that she had felt when she had merely glanced at other Dwarves. She bowed down so as to see him eye to eye. Gimli drew back only slightly as she did so, mistrust echoing in his gaze. "It is a pleasure to see and meet you Gimli, son of Gloin. For lucky are you to see this place. You are certainly one of the brave and noble of your race, for your fearlessness does you credit." Aria said gently. Gimli's eyes finally met hers, the indifference had gone to the back of his mind and instead the look in his eyes was that of gratitude and respect. He took her hand and smiled. "It is truly an honor to meet a noble Elf such as yourself." He said, his gruff tones echoing his respect. Aria smiled and straightened, taking Aragorn's hand once more as they walked further into the camp.

"You would know Borormir, from Gondor. The Lady Aria." Aragorn said, standing in front of the other man that was with him. The man straightened and after taking her hand, his eyes rested on her face. Aria stared at him, their eyes locked with the other. But a moment later, he dropped his eyes from her face. She looked at his lowered head a moment more before smiling gently and speaking to him softly. "It is the pleasure of the people of Lothlorien to have you here among us, noble member of the Fellowship." She whispered. Boromir's head raised slightly, and a smile played about his lips. "An honor it is for me as well my lady." He said softly. Aria smiled and released her hold on his hand, walking away with Aragorn. Boromir's smile faded as he watched her walk hand in hand with Aragorn. He shook his head, voicing his doubts in his head.

"Lady Aria, these are three of the hobbits who have accompanied us. This is Sam Gamgee and," Before Aragorn could continue to speak, the two other hobbits jumped to their feet, grins spread over their small faces. "He's Merry and I'm Pippin. Pleased to meet you lady. Mighty pretty you are." The hobbit who called himself Pippin said quickly. "Yes, it's not every day one sees an Elf like you, or an Elf for that matter." The one called Merry countered. A slow smile that turned into a grin spread over Aria's face as she watched the little creatures. As Merry and Pippin stepped forward, the other hobbit called Sam stepped in front of them. "Would you suffocate the lady? Goodness, give her some room for pity's sake! She's a noble lady!" He protested. Merry and Pippin eyed each other and took a step back. "We're awfully sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Came the mumbled explanations from the two, now dismal hobbits. Aria smiled and stretched out her hands, placing them on Merry and Pippin's shoulders. "It is an honor to meet such noble hobbits." She said, anticipating their reaction. Slow grins spread over Pippin and Merry's faces as they looked at each other. "She called us noble! She called us noble!" They whispered excitedly.

Aria shook her head, then turned to Sam, who had stepped out of the way shyly when she had bent down towards Pippin and Merry. She walked over to where he stood alone, standing up against the boulder. His eyes darted from her eyes then down to the ground. He shuffled his feet nervously as she approached. He stared as she placed her hand in front of him. He finally ventured to look into her face. In the moment that he had looked, his troubles seemed to vanish as he saw the utter kindness streaming from her face.He tentatively placed his small hand in her smooth palm, his small fingers intertwining with her long fingers. She smiled as she withdrew her hand. "It is truly an honor to meet you Sam Gamgee." The hobbit almost blushed as red as his hair, and mumbled his thanks under his breath. 

Aria's gaze traveled from Sam's face to the hobbit that sat alone a little ways away, watching her. His blue eyes were fixed on her tall figure, his lips slightly trembling. She walked over to him, but placed a hand on his shoulder as he attempted to stand. He sat back down as she kneeled before him so as to see him better. He sat up and stared, his eyes echoing his awe and sorrow at the Elf before him. "Why do you do this?" He whispered, his tone soft. "I feel your pain and sorrow hobbit." She whispered. And Aria did feel it. She had felt it constantly ever since the Fellowship had arrived in Lothlorien. Images besieged her vision, images that the Ringbearer had been forced to bear, the result of Aria's 'gift'. His eyes widened, but did not move from her gaze. Time seemed to stand still as the two stared at each other, till, quietly, Aragorn's voice echoed to Aria's ears. "Aria, this is the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins." Aria's hand slowly made her way to the hobbit's small hand, and she grasped it gently. "Frodo Baggins, you have been forced to bear so many things in so little time, but you have borne it with more patience and bravery than any other. You do these things for our world you know. For all of Middle Earth." She whispered, her tone gentle, but urgent.

Frodo nodded, his eyes still locked with the Elf queen's gaze. "I know, but why must it be so hard?" He whispered. Aria shook her head and clasped his hand tighter. "We do not know why burdens are placed upon us. We only know that we must carry the burden that is given to us to the best of our ability. We cannot shirk, cannot take shortcuts and cannot drop it from our shoulders, lest it become even heavier than before." She whispered. Frodo blinked hard and swallowed. "I know. I know. It's just that, I don't know if I am brave enough or strong enough to carry this burden. It is so great." He answered, his voice a mere whisper. "I know this hobbit. I have seen the Eye of Sauron in my worst nightmares, but it is you his eye is fixed upon. I know, but cannot fully grasp the pain or the burden you must carry. But you must carry it Frodo Baggins. You must! Everyone depends on _you._ Everyone." She whispered urgently. As she stared into the hobbit's gaze, her sister's eyes flashed in her face. 

Aria sat back slightly, then looked at Frodo. His hand was on his head, his eyes tightly shut. "What has my sister told you?" She whispered. Tentatively, Frodo's eyes opened. "I cannot say." He whispered. "You must Frodo. Please." She replied urgently. Frodo shook his head. "I cannot." He repeated. Aria sighed and sat back on her heels. "Then allow me to hear for myself." She said quietly, stretching out her fingers towards his head. Frodo's eyes widened and he shook his head fiercely. "Believe me when I say that I would never hurt you Ringbearer. Please." Aria pleaded. Frodo stared at her in fear, but glanced up at Aragorn as he spoke gently but firmly, "Believe the lady when she says this. She would never hurt you Frodo. She only wishes to help." Frodo looked at him, then looked back at Aria. He nodded, then shut his eyes tightly. Aria's face softened as she tentatively reached out her hand, placing her fingers on the hobbit's wild curls.

Instantly, she began to see things that the hobbit had seen. She saw snow whirling about the group, saw them buried under snow. Then darkness clouded her vision as she saw bodies littering a cave floor, their mouths and face frozen for eternity. She saw Mithrandir, Gandalf, clinging to a cliff, his face shrouded in darkness, whispering, dropping. Then her sister's face arose before her eyes, and even as she spoke words of comfort, she hissed, "Welcome Frodo Baggins, one who has seen the Eye." But before her sister finished her sentence, her piercing eyes faded away to reveal a flaming eye. It stared, searching, roving, looking about. It fixed on her, it's iris of flame burning towards her. She felt the suffocating heat, felt the penetration of it's gaze, then it moved closer to her as if to swallow her inside him. _She could not breath._ Aria cried out, then opened her eyes. She sat back fully, withdrawing her trembling hand from Frodo's head. She placed her hand on her head and as she did, she glanced at Frodo.His eyes were staring, blue and knowing. Aria barely felt Aragorn's touch on her shoulder, but what she did feel was the gentle touch of the hobbit's hand on her own. She looked down, then looked into his face. "Never let it be said Frodo Baggins, that the Ringbearer has no reason to abandon his cause. But let it be said that he has great bravery. Noble hobbit." She whispered earnestly. 

Aria got to her feet unsteadily, her hand reaching out for stability. Aragorn grasped it, and led her into the sunshine of Lothlorien. She shook her head and looked to Aragorn questioning gaze. "Her lady was harsh with Frodo?" He asked quietly. "Yes and no. She is worried for our people and Middle Earth, but she had no right to challenge him in his present state." Aria murmured. Aragorn placed his hand protectively over her hand. "Come, there is one more person in this company that you have not greeted as of yet." He said gently. The Elf who had formerly been leaning against the rock, looking in on the proceedings between Aria and Frodo, straightened and walked slowly towards them. He bowed, a smile on his face. As his eyes fixed on her, Aria knew it was true. Legolas Greenleaf had kept his promise.

"Legolas, you will take care of Aria? I must see to Frodo." Aragorn said knowingly, taking his hand from Aria, bowing and walking away. Legolas watched him walk away, then turned to Aria. He extended his hand and Aria gently took it. As he walked, Legolas chuckled softly under his breath. Aria eyed him. "What is the reason for your laughter, prince of Mirkwood?" She challenged, a smile on her lips. Legolas smiled and breathed in the air. "I know not how to address you, _my lady._ It is so unusual to call you Lady Aria, yet I tremble at your ineveitable wrath should I call you simply Aria. What is one to do?" He asked. Aria sighed and looked up at the trees above them. "You may call me Aria as you always did. I have explained this many a time." She said. "Not to me." Legolas said. "Oh but I have. You had this same dilemma in Rivendell, even though I wasn't even queen yet. You recited the same speech to me." Aria pointed out.

"Yes, but now you truly are a queen, and my dilemma is real." Legolas said quietly. Aria shook her head. "I am Aria." She whispered. Legolas looked at her as her tone changed. Aria smiled slightly as they stopped beneath the tree called Mellyrn, its yellow blossoms drooping around them, weighing down their branches with their blooms. Aria smiled and cocked her head, speaking in softly in low tones. Legolas started a moment, then smiled with gratitude as he heard his native tongue. He answered her, and they conversed, their voices swooping and diving in melodic tones, very much like the stream in good weather as the wind blows upon it, causing little ripples upon it's surface. "I am glad that you have come. Even though it will be for but a short time. I have long desired the company of an old friend." Aria said, slipping back into the Common Tongue.

Legolas smiled gently, leaning back against the tree, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Aria watched him, and as she did, she smiled. As if he felt her gaze, Legolas opened his eyes, but his hands still grasped the tree trunk, almost protectively, longingly. "It has been so long since I have been in the forests. I thought I'd never see them again, especially after we entered the darkness of Moria. Eternal darkness. It has been so long since we left Rivendell, and we have been through so much." He said earnestly. Aria nodded, leaning back against the tree. "I know." She said softly. Legolas eyed her, then smiled, leaning his head back to rest on the tree's trunk. "Its been so long since we did this sort of thing together. It was a pity you had to leave Rivendell." Legolas murmured. "Yes, but it was for the best I suppose. But you're right. The last we did this, we were, well, we were only children." Aria said in surprise. "We were only about a thousand years old, maybe a little under." Legolas said with a smile. "It seems so long ago, yet is fresh in my memory." Aria said, smiling. 

Then the two leaned back against the tree, closing their minds to all thoughts of the world around them, speaking only to the tree that lay beneath them. Aria smiled wistfully, feeling the vibration of the tree's life beneath her fingertips as it rejoiced in her company. She whispered sweet words to it in her own tongue, urging it to grow, to flourish, to be greater than before. The tree's boughs shivered with excitement and its leaves rustled, causing a great commotion among the other trees around them. As if envious of their kin's company, their boughs rustled, their voices whispering on the gust of wind that blew through the wood. _We long to hear your voice, feel your touch, be with you as one. _They whispered, each stretching out their branches eagerly to any Elf or creature that passed. A little ways away, Boromir looked up in shock as the branches stirred violently above him. He jumped to his feet, drawing his sword, his eyes frightened. But before he could strike, Aragorn's hand came down on the hilt. Boromir looked to Aragorn frightfully. "They're going to kill us!" He hissed urgently. Aragorn frowned, but did not move his hand. "The Elves are one with the trees. The trees are one of the things that truly understand them. The tree's life is connected to their own. They are one." Aragorn said, his voice patient. Boromir sheathed his sword, but his hands remained clenched. "I don't like this. Its black magic I tell you." He whispered. Aragorn shrugged as he seated himself on the grass, but kept his keen eyes on the man's figure. 

Gimli stared in awe as a branch waved in front of him, only a few feet away. He reached out his stout hand, his fingers just barely touching one of the leaves that brushed towards him. The leaf seemed to recoil at his touch, but a moment later, the branch had dropped in front of him, waving soothingly. He tentatively lifted his hand and stroked the branch, and upon feeling it quiver, he murmured, "What trickery is this? That trees think, speak and feel? What trickery and what gift is this?" Pippin stopped what he was doing to fix his green eyes on the trees. His small mouth fell open and he sat backwards. Merry looked up at him, then shoved him. "What? What are you lookin' at? What," But before he could finish, his eyes caught the movement of the trees, heard the voices on the wind. His mouth hung open in surprise as he gazed around him. Sam looked up from his place beside Frodo, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "Did you never hear or see such things Mister Frodo? I always knew that trees had minds of their own, but to hear them speak. I'm just overwhelmed Mister Frodo." He whispered reverently. Frodo nodded his reply, his bright blue eyes taking in the movement that the trees made. He closed his eyes, listening to the haunting voices that entered his mind. _Let us be one with you, feel your thoughts. Let us share your joys, your pains, your sorrows. Let us be part of the dance that we once began so long ago. This is the dance we do, let us in._

The wind blew hard against Aria and Legolas as they lay pressed against the tree, sharing their innermost thoughts, giving it their life and mind for a small point in time. Their hair flew wildly about them, the branches flowing about them, practically shadowing them from the rest of Lothlorien. But finally, Aria lifted her fingers from the trunk, opened her eyes and simply stared ahead of her, watching the surrounding trees' actions die down and eventually ceased to move, ceased to speak. She looked to Legolas and to her surprise, a tear slipped down his cheek from his closed eyes. Aria lifted herself from the tree and stood in front of him hesitantly. His eyes opened gradually and he smiled. "I do not cry in pain my friend. But in joy." He whispered simply. Aria's worried face broke into a smile. Before she could speak, a voice entered her mind. She turned to face Galadriel a few feet away with her attendings, watching her. Aria nodded and turned back to Legolas. "I must leave, but I will be back to show you and your friends the sights of Lothlorien if you wish it." She said quietly. Legolas smiled, sat down on the grass and leaned his head back against the tree. "I would enjoy that. I think if you should look for me, you would best try here, for I believe that I will be conversing with my new found friend." He said, smiling up at her. Aria smiled and took his hand as he extended it, squeezing it voluntarily. "It is good to see you again Legolas." He smiled wistfully as he squeezed her hand before letting it go. "And it is good to once more be in the company of Aria of the Elves." Legolas murmured with a flourish as he closed his eyes once more. Aria smiled reminicently before turning to meet her sister as she began to walk away.

There was silence between the two before Galadriel spoke. "You called me?" She said quietly. "Yes I did. I need to speak with you on the behalf of the hobbit they call Frodo Baggins." Aria replied. Galadriel's fair eyebrow arched. "The Ringbearer." She said. Aria paused a moment as they entered Galadriel's chamber. Galadriel walked slowly over to the small table, upon which rested a large mirror. Galadriel sat down at it, gazing at her reflection and that of her sister standing behind her. "I cannot help but feel that you were too harsh in your testing of the hobbit's will." Aria said quietly. Galadriel raised an eyebrow as she lithly picked up a brush and began to brush her long blonde hair gently. "The hobbit must learn to face such things. Even my tests. He is alone on this task." She said. "He has the Fellowship." Aria protested. 

"He has the Fellowship to protect him and accompany him alone. They cannot do anything for him. The hobbit is totally and completely alone in his task." Galadriel said, turning around to face her sister, her voice becoming tight and strained. Aria drew up her head defiantly, but said nothing. "Did he tell you himself?" Galadriel asked quietly, turning back to the mirror and brushing her hair once more. "He allowed me to hear for myself." Aria said quietly. Galadriel nodded, setting her mouth. "He let you do this of his own free will?" Galadriel looked up and saw Aria's swift nod in the reflection of the mirror. "I understand your concern, but you must understand my concerns." Galadriel said, standing. "He must learn to take this task to himself though it will be hard. He must learn to depend on himself, must learn that this task is even harder than what he has already endured. He does not know this. Even you know this to be true." Galadriel said, her tone growing soft and gentle.

Aria nodded, looking into her sister's face as she walked towards the door. Galadriel paused and turned back towards her sister. "You know that I must confront him?" She said quietly. "Yes I do. And though I know that there is not a chance that you would heed my request, I only ask that you are not so harsh with him as you were at your first meeting." Galadriel smiled wistfully. "Sister, I too must be tested. It is not only Frodo Baggins that is being challenged. I too will be challenged by the ring itself. If I do not pass," Galadriel did not continue, her lips set firmly against each other. "I know. I wish you all the luck that I can give, for I do not want to see my sister overshadowed by darkness. But I pray you, consider my request." Aria pleaded. A smile crossed the sorceress' face as she slowly lifted her hand to touch her sister's rosy cheek. "The messengers from Nethrana were accurate. You are a good and loving ruler, always thinking of the lowest of creatures. It does you credit." She said softly. Aria's eyes met with her sister's hypnotic gaze. The sisters stared, then Galadriel gave a parting, grim smile before withdrawing her tender fingers and exiting swiftly. Aria sat down at the mirror, stared at her reflection, Frodo's face taking over her own reflection, his pleading, sorrowful gaze echoing out from the mirror. Aria covered her eyes and turned from the mirror, her mind's thoughts coming out of her in a torrent.

************************************************************************


	3. The Mirror of Galadriel

************************************************************************

That evening, Aria could not concentrate enough to focus her thoughts. She sat on her bed, twisting the silk sheets around in her fingers. The moon shone and the branches of the trees rustled through the window. She knew where Galadriel was now. She was testing the will of Frodo Baggins. For some reason, the faces of all the Fellowship now passed before her in succession, over and over again, not giving her rest. Finally, Aria got to her feet and walked to the window. She breathed in the night air, feeling the life among the trees. Then she frowned and looked down. Beneath the Mellyrn tree that was planted outside her window, lay Legolas, fast asleep, his long hand curled around one of the tendrils of the trunk. Aria smiled wistfully, then slipped on her shoes before slipping out the door into the cool night air. 

The moonlight above her cast a silvery path on the grass beneath Aria's feet, giving her a path to wherever she wished to go. The moonlight barely broke through the branches of the Mellyrn tree, but what little light that did, its pieces shone delicately on Legolas' sleeping face. Aria cocked her head to look at him, then smiled, beginning to walk away. "You would leave without wishing me a good night?" Aria turned around once more to see Legolas now sitting at the base of the tree. Aria walked back and sat down on the forest floor beside him. "I couldn't help it. I thought you were asleep." She protested. Legolas smiled and leaned back against the tree. "You always did fall for that. Where are you off to this night? I thought you had gone to bed long ago." Legolas said, fingering the large Mellyrn blossom in his hand. 

Aria sat back against the tree and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Galadriel is testing Frodo this night. I worry for him and her." She said wistfully. Legolas nodded and lifted the flower to his nose to smell its enriching perfume. "They will be alright. Galadriel is a strong and brave lady, just as Frodo is strong and brave." He reassured her. "You know what will happen if she fails the test of the Ring don't you?" Aria continued. Legolas eyed her, then nodded. "Yes. She will be overtaken by it, then most everything will be lost. For the Elves that is." He murmured. "For all of Middle Earth, for the Ring's power will only spread. I only pray that this doesn't happen." Aria whispered. Legolas looked at Aria as she closed her eyes, her hands gripping the tree supportively. He saw in the way she moved and in her face, that there was nothing he could do or say to comfort her. This matter was out of his hands and Aria wouldn't be satisfied till she saw her sister alive and well for herself. 

He did not suggest that they go to the place where the Mirror lay, but simply slipped the Mellyrn blossom in one of her outstretched hands. As she felt the pressure of the heavy blossom, Aria slowly opened her eyes and looked at it. She smiled, lifted it up to her nose and smelled. "I thank you friend." She whispered. Legolas nodded his thanks, then jumped to his feet. Aria did the same, looking at him questioningly. He put a finger to his lips then pointed in the direction of the camp of the Fellowship. In the clear moonlight, the Elves could see two figures, walking side by side till they reached the camp, Frodo Baggins and the Lady Galadriel. Before Frodo crept inside the camp, Galadriel bent down and gently kissed his wild curls. Frodo smiled wistfully, then crept into the darkness. Galadriel raised her head and saw the two Elves watching her closely from the shadow of the Mellyrn tree. Aria took a step forward, but Galadriel raised her hand. Galadriel then smiled and nodded in the direction of her sister before walking away from them, back to her own place.

Aria smiled, turning to Legolas. "She has passed the test. She has passed, as has Frodo." She said happily. "I am glad for your sake, and Frodo's." Legolas said, a smile crossing his face. Aria looked up into the Elf's face. "Are you going to sleep here all night? Or are you going to rejoin your companions?" She asked, her voice gaining a lilting tone. He smiled and leaned against the tree. "Not tonight I'm afraid. I don't wish to leave these forests, for they have many secrets to tell me in so little time." Aria laughed softly before placing her palm against the tree trunk. "You will give him my regards and blessing won't you?" Legolas bent down slightly to see Aria's face in the dim light. "I would rather die than not. For if I didn't, it would upset you. Then where would I be?" Aria lifted her head. "Out of my favor that is certain Legolas Greenleaf." She replied with a smile. Legolas shook his head and chuckled. "I am glad to once more be in your company. It has been so long since Rivendell." He commented. 

Aria was silent before she spoke again. "It has been long and things are not the same as they once were." She said quietly. "Things have not changed. Only perhaps our physical appearance, but it is still the same." He said, tone confused. "No. When I left Rivendell you were a boy, we were both children. Now we are grown. You have grown into the man you always desired to be, but I, I have not lived up to my expectations." Legolas drew back slightly. "What do you mean?" Aria turned to him quickly, her eyes flashing. "I am not the same girl you found in the woods of Rivendell all those years ago! Then I had dreams, dreams of my kingdom of the greatness of my rule! All that has faded and been blown away into the past. Why is it that you have gained everything and I nothing?" She asked angrily. Legolas sighed, then gently, tentatively placed his hand over her palm. "Simply because you have not become what you thought you would become, does not mean that you did not live up to your expectations. Look at you. You have had a few years of ruling in Nethrana before you came here and in that time you were praised as one of the wisest and most kind ruler that the people had ever had. You desired that did you not?" He asked wisely.

"Yes but I also desired the ability to maintain my kingdom. I have not. I have been exiled by my own people because they didn't think me strong enough to overpower Sauron. They did not love me that much." Aria murmured, her anger still evident. "Then show them. Show them that you can fight for them." Legolas whispered. The fire in Aria's eyes gradually simmered down and died, then she looked to Legolas. "You are right. I have not really proved anything to them, and I can. I know I can. I, you must excuse me Legolas. I will see you on the morrow." Aria said quickly, as she rushed away. "What did I say?" He yelled after her. Aria quickly turned around and grinned as she ran. "Something that made sense!" She yelled, turning back and running towards her room and her home.

Aria burst into the place where she knew her sister would be. She had no doubt in her mind that her sister was as restless as she, and it was this place that was the most peaceful, for it was a garden of sorts, all different types of plants growing together. White doves flew above her, cooing gently, for there were no cages for these birds. They lived among the garden, a friend with the trees and the trees flourished. In the center, where rested a large, flowing fountain, sat Galadriel, her hand gently touching the water's surface, her eyes unfocused. Aria stopped, her footsteps dying out on the cobblestone walk. "You may proceed." Galadriel said softly from her place at the fountain. Aria proceeded quietly, her bare feet making no sound on the cobblestones now. She sat down at the edge of the marble fountain beside Galadriel and waited, for she knew that her sister would sense her purpose.

"You come to ask a favor of me. What is it?" Galadriel spoke quietly, her voice still commanding, but gentler than it had been earlier that evening. Aria took a deep breath before beginning. "I wish to lead the Fellowship to Mordor." She said quietly. Galadriel's head did not raise, but her hand ceased to make waves in the fountain, simply resting in the cool waters. "You do not know what you ask. The road to Mordor is filled with danger and peril." She replied after a time. "You are wrong. I do know what I ask. I know that it is perilous but I can make it. I can help them. They have only Aragorn now that Gandalf is gone, and Aragorn's memory is only slightly sketchy as to where to go. None of them have ever been to Mordor." Aria insisted. Galadriel's face came up, her eyes blazing with fire. "And I suppose that you have? You have only studied maps and guides, yet you know not the road you travel till you actually travel it! You know not the true way!" Galadriel said angrily, her voice regaining it's commanding tone. 

"I must do this Galadriel! For my people, to prove that I am an able ruler who can protect them!" Aria said, jumping to her feet. Galadriel slowly stood, her hands clenched, her lips set. "You would do this by endangering yourself, setting out on a mysterious road filled with peril and dangers far above your powers?" Galadriel asked. "I would do this!" Aria spat out. Galadriel did not speak, merely stared at Aria's angry and determined face. "The road to Mordor is long and Sauron's eye is always upon you. He watches, he keeps his Ring Wraiths ready and prepared to strike as well as his servants the Orcs. With the great Saruman now on his side, the perils rise. You know this?" Galadriel asked, her tone now quiet, but the embers in her eyes still red hot. Aria set her teeth and nodded. "I know all this to be true." She whispered. Galadriel stared at her before sitting down on the fountain, her eyes never leaving Aria's face.

"I feel that you do this not only for your people, but for others. The hobbit, your friend Legolas, Aragorn?" Galadriel said cleverly. Aria closed her eyes and breathed deep. "Yes, I do it for them. They have no guide. I can help them Galadriel. I can. I can guide them to Mordor." She said urgently, seating herself back on the fountain beside her sister. Galadriel finally took her gaze away from Aria's face and stared off into the distance. "Are you so unhappy that you would go into the shadows of Mordor to get away from this place?" Galadriel asked softly. "It is not that. I feel that I must do it for myself. You must understand me." Aria pleaded quietly. "I do not understand, but I would give you what you would desire." Aria barely heard or understood her sister's soft voice, but when it finally sank in, she drew back in surprise. 

"You would truly let me go?" She whispered hopefully. Galadriel drew back sharply. "It is nothing to me if you wish to endanger yourself by traveling this road. It is your decision, not mine." Galadriel then fixed her blue eyes on her sister's face. "It is your fate now. You are not in my hands any longer. I give you leave to do what you wish." She stood up slowly, and as she did, Aria noticed a tired look spread over her sister's features. Aria stood and clasped her sister's hands. "I thank you sister. I will not let you down." She said, squeezing Galadriel's long fingers. Galadriel showed no emotion, save a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she placed a finger on her sister's cheek. "Go and be safe, for I have you surrounded in my mantle." She whispered before lifting her finger and walking away silently. Aria stood alone in the garden for a moment more before realizing that she would be leaving this place of beauty, for perhaps forever. 

************************************************************************


	4. Departure

************************************************************************

The next day and the days after, Aria spent time with the Fellowship, showing them the sights or simply taking long walks with Legolas as they recalled old times long gone by and thrust into the faded closet of memories. Legolas spent much time with the Elves of Lothlorien, eager and glad to be among his own people, but he did not abandon the Fellowship completely. All of the Fellowship were impressed by Lothlorien's beauty and majesty, but one. Boromir had not yet gotten over the shock of the trees coming to life around him. He was wary of the Elves, especially Aria and Galadriel. This Aria felt and it was with a pang that she realized he would be none too pleased to find her accompanying them upon their journey. The dwarf Gimli, though his true love was of rocks and of the great mountain halls of the Dwarves, he did enjoy the sights of the fair woods. Often Aria would have to smile and shake her head when she saw Legolas walking alongside the short dwarf, pointing out certain trees that he especially liked and the birds that nested in them. And though Gimli pretended indifference for the things he saw, at times he could not conceal his interest from Legolas. 

But the days passed till the day arrived when the Fellowship knew they must depart from Lothlorien. They gathered their weapons and provisions, meeting in the entry hall that they had first met the Lady of the Wood. Their eyes shone with the simple joy of being in the Lady's presence as she bid them farewell. But before she ended, she lifted her hand in the air and Aria stepped behind her, her eyes suddenly bright and aware. The Fellowship stared at Galadriel, taking in her beauty and the utter difference between her beauty and her sister's. Apart they were beautiful, but together they were two times as beautiful, for Galadriel's countenance was likened to the bright sun and her sister was likened to the deep, dark beauty of the moon and the night sky. Galadriel caught her sister's gaze for a mere moment before her silvery voice spoke once more. "I am fully aware and compassionate to your sorrows in the passing of Gandalf the Grey. I offer to you a guide in his place, to see you and the Ring safely to Mordor." The Fellowship's eyes widened with surprise, save for two pairs of eyes, those of Aragorn and Legolas. Both thought alike in many things, and both had sensed the lady's actions. Both smiled and gazed upon the beauty of the queens, one dark, the other light, as the lady of the dark stepped down from the sun to take her place alone alongside the Fellowship.

Galadriel stood still a moment, watching her sister as she took her place beside Aragorn, her face set firmly, her bow and arrows tied securely to her back. "I will accompany you to the river." She whispered, almost too softly to hear. As she walked away, Aragorn placed his hand on Aria's shoulder. "It is a brave thing you do, one you should not have to do." He said gently. Aria gazed at him knowingly. "I would rather perform this task than any other, for I am with friends and I am truely doing good. I shall be putting the Ring in the place that it belongs." She said quietly, her voice becoming softer. 

As they walked steadily to the river where boats awaited them, Legolas caught up with Aria's long strides. "I sensed you would do something, but I did not think that the Lady Galadriel would let you perform such a task as this." He said knowingly. Aria smiled and turned to him. "She almost did not allow me to go. She was set against it." She replied cynically. "What changed her mind?" Legolas asked. Aria paused midstride, her face gaining a look of confusion. "You know, I really don't know. She never gave the reason. She simply said she washed her hands of me and wished me to do as I would." But neither the Elf queen nor the Elf of Mirkwood knew that the Lady had done this to fulfill the vision she had seen many times since the Fellowship had arrived. 

When the grey has fallen, 

Let it be replaced by one,

So fair and full of grace. 

To wield and take her place as guide, 

In the lands where the shadows lie. 

Aria stepped lightly on the shore, waiting for the others to enter their boats. "Aria, I would have you go with Legolas and Gimli. For I would feel better to have two Elven warriors in the same boat rather than separated." Aragorn called out over the waters. Aria nodded, slipping lithly into the boat and taking up an oar. Legolas turned to her and a smile crossed his fair face. "It will be just as in olden times." Aria in turn returned his smile, placing her paddle in the water. "I hope you are not abject to our company good Dwarf. For I can surely request another boat." Aria said, leaning over so as to see the small Dwarf sitting in front of Legolas. Gimli turned and shrugged, replying with rough indifference. "It makes no difference to me whether there is one Elf or two. It matters not for Legolas will be jabbering about his trees and that's about as worse as having two Elves in the same boat." Legolas frowned and stared at the Dwarf. "I beg your pardon? I do not jabber." He protested. The Dwarf snorted and shrugged once more before turning around. "Good Dwarf," Aria started. Gimli turned around to face the Elf maiden expectantly. "What if I were to ask you to tell me of the great halls of the Dwarves? Indeed, would you not "jabber" as well, when speaking of a subject so loved?" She asked cleverly. Gimli sputtered, but did not reply to the lady's question.

As they set off, the boat took them past the shore on which Galadriel stood, watching them go. Her gaze fell upon Aria and it lingered there for more than a moment. She slowly raised her hand in blessing, a wistful smile crossing her face. Aria's face melted as she smiled, raising her hand. It was all that was needed, for the two were sisters and inside them there was a bond forged more deeply than any Elven sword, a bond so deep that when exposed, their innermost thoughts were laid bare to each other, as it was in this moment. But once the boat passed the Lady of the Wood, Aria did not turn to look back, she simply looked forward across the great expanse of water and the expanse of time.

Together, she and Legolas rowed fast, speeding ahead of the others, the wind flying in their faces, ruffling their hair and clothes. Aria drank it all in as if she were drinking water, breathing the wind mixed with the smell of forest and river was richer than any wine or fine drink. At one point in time, she lay her oar across her lap and raised her hands to the sky in exultation. Legolas glanced behind her and would have done the same had Gimli not laid his hand over the Elf's hand. Legolas eyed him and the Dwarf grunted. "If you do not row then we will come to a standstill." With regret, Legolas made himself be content by simply breathing the air that flowed into his face and in his nostrils. 

It was during one of these times that the hobbit Frodo's eye was upon Aria and her figure. He thought as she raised her hands to the sky, her eyes tight shut, a smile spread across her features, that if she had wings or if the wind had a notion, she would be swept into the sky among the clouds and lost to them forever. But she finally lowered her hands, opened her eyes to see the things around her and her hands grasped the oar laid across her knees. Her eyes chanced to look across at Frodo and she smiled at his solemn face. "Would you not smile hobbit? Not even for the beauty of these earth and skies?" She asked, her tone sweet and conjoling. A smile passed over Frodo's face as he took in Aria's smiling face. "I would smile simply because you asked me to my Lady." Aria laughed loudly and strongly. "Then I challenge you Frodo, I challenge you to fly like I! Fly Frodo! Simply let all your troubles fall from you! Aragorn, row faster so the hobbit can fly like I!" Aria called excitedly. A smile passed over Aragorn's face as he began to row faster. "I fear that no one can fly like you can my Lady. But I would try to give the hobbits the same experience that the Elves feel." He said, his hand pushing the oar faster and faster.

Sam clutched the side of the boat, his eyes filled with worry as the water sped past them, small droplets coming up and landing on his nose and face. Frodo's face paled, but even as he clutched the side of the boat, his eyes widened with excitement as they began to go faster and faster still. "Let go Frodo! Fly!" Aria yelled as they passed them once more, Legolas rowing for all he was worth, his face set and determined, his eyes flashing with excitement. Frodo looked at the Elf maiden as her hands were flung into the air once more, then looked at his own hands, clutching the sides of the boat tight. And as he did, Sam grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Oh don't chance it Mister Frodo! You'll fall and be killed and then what will become of me? Of us both?" Sam asked worriedly. 

Frodo looked back down at his hands, then at Aria who looked at him expectantly. He slowly closed his eyes and slowly but surely, released his hold on the edges of the boat. Sam's eyes widened and he covered them with his hands. Slowly, Frodo's hands raised above his head. The wind rushed through his hair and all around him as they sped along, now alongside the boat holding the Elves and the Dwarf. Aria grinned, her hands still trying to touch the heavens. "Reach Frodo! Reach! You're flying!" Frodo's eyes were closed during this time, but he opened them as his hands groped for nothing and everything, and above him he saw the expanse of sky, the clouds rushing by him and he smelt the smell of the river and forest combined. And for one glistening moment, he felt the pleasure and passion that the elves feel for the trees, for nature, for their lives, for each other.

The exultation in Frodo's being, though a marvelous thing, was all together too much for a hobbit to handle, for an Elf feels this passion all the time, but it is rare when a hobbit feels such emotions. Frodo's hands remained in the air as the sped along and the wind continued to blow in his face as they sped faster and faster. But this feeling had reached such a climax that it had muddled his thinking. Frodo's eyes opened wide as he saw the river rushing beside him, the sky above him, and he became dizzy. Had Sam not grabbed the back of Frodo's cloak, he surely would have fallen forward into the water. When Frodo had recovered from his small fainting spell, he found the Elves' boat beside the boat he rested in as he lay back on Sam. Aria's hands were on the sides of the hobbits' boat, but the rest of her inside her own boat as she gazed at him with concern. When he finally stirred and opened his eyes, Aria's face relaxed.

"Thank heavens! I forgot that you hobbits do not take well to such things for long. I am sorry Frodo. I forgot. I was simply caught up with everything," Frodo's hand rested on her hand. "Don't apologize. I was glad to feel it, if only for a moment." He said with a smile. "Well don't think you're going to do it again Mister Frodo! No sir! You could have fallen in and if I hadn't caught you, well you remember what Gandalf said!" Sam spluttered. Aria chuckled and laid her hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Almost instantly he ceased talking and he locked his gaze with her. "He will be alright Sam. I promise you that I and the others will never let harm come to him. Especially if you made a promise to Gandalf. We shall help you keep it." She whispered comfortingly. 

As her hand dropped from his shoulder, Sam felt the most wonderful sense of peace. He would describe it as, "Feelin' like all my worries got washed clean and I didn't have to worry so much about them. Of course I still worry, but thats beside the point." Aria smiled at Frodo's reclining form and returned to her own boat, where Legolas handed her an oar. "Do you want to actually row so we can get to our destination instead of sticking your head in the clouds and making a complete fool of yourself?" Gimli grumbled as she stuck her oar in the water. Aria laughed loudly. "I would rather fly to the clouds Master Gimli, for then I would bring you all with me and we would reach our destination much quicker." The Dwarf shook his head and mumbled under his breath. 

Finally they landed at their destination, the shore rising up to meet the boats with a satisfying rush. Aria jumped from the boat lithly, bringing several packs with her, pulling the boat till it was completely on shore. She walked over to the other boats and helped Pippin and Merry out, then turned to see Sam and Frodo being helped by Boromir. She watched intently as Boromir held out his hands to Frodo. Frodo looked at his hands then looked up into the man's face, almost expectantly. They stood there like that, Frodo staring at Boromir, Boromir staring at Frodo. Aria's hand slowly reached behind her towards her quiver as Boromir's gaze traveled from Frodo's eyes to his neck. She knew what he sought. Her hand had grasped an arrow before Boromir shook his head and lifted Frodo nimbly and setting him on the ground. She placed the arrow back in her quiver, her eyes still locked on the man's face. Boromir stared after Frodo a bit, then turned his head, facing Aria. They stared at each other, man and Elf, the man paled, the Elf's eyes narrowed slightly as if she was searching him, searching his mind. Boromir quickly turned away, back to the boats to get things out of them. 

"What was that about?" Legolas whispered behind her. Aria didn't turn, but kept her gaze on Boromir's back. "I don't know. I fear for Frodo and the Ring." She replied quietly. "You don't think that Boromir," Legolas began. "I don't know. I hope not." Aria cut him off, knowing what he asked. "Come, we must go and get the rest of the things from the boat." She said, looking up at Legolas. He stared at her. The two were almost the same height, both tall and noble in appearence. Finally he broke his gaze and nodded, walking with her to the boats. When she had finished, Aria looked about to make sure all were accounted for. Boromir was sitting alone by his shield, eyeing his sword. His gaze flickered upwards to meet hers and quickly dropped. Aria shook her head and it was then that she saw Frodo leaning against a tree, staring hard at something in his hand. 

Aria sighed and approached him, thinking he was worried about Boromir and also wanting to convey her own worries. She startled him as she stepped quietly behind him. He jumped and clenched his fingers, his eyes wide. Aria rushed to him. "It's alright Frodo, it is only I." She said comfortingly. It was then that she saw the delicate necklace hanging out of his clenched fingers. Frodo stared at her as her eyes began to focus on it. He sighed and slowly uncurled his fingers. Aria quickly sucked in her breath as he revealed the Ring, glowing and still in his palm. Aria's eyes widened and her fingers began to tremble. She could not take her eyes off the Ring, it seemed to draw her in slowly, her hand lifted slightly. "It's so beautiful. It's craftsmanship is unrivaled." She whispered, her deep eyes fixed on the Ring. Then, just as her hand rested a few inches over Frodo's hand, she lifted her gaze to look at Frodo. His eyes were wide with fright and anticipation as he stared at her. There was pleading in his gaze. He did not want her to turn against him for his burden. She stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Close your hand Frodo. Close it lest I cannot control myself." She whispered. But Frodo could not close his fingers, an invisible block seemed to stand in front of him. Then he remembered what Gandalf had whispered to him it seemed like ages ago, in the forests of the Shire, _Remember, the ring wants to be found._ Aria closed her eyes tight and opened them a moment later and it seemed to Frodo that the blue had turned a darker shade, almost black. "It calls me Frodo. It calls my name." She whispered, her hand still resting mere inches above the ring. "Know this Frodo, I would use this Ring to help my people. I could become a great Queen. My people would love me and I would help them. I could save them. Let me have it please." She whispered, her voice wheedling. Her hand dropped a few more inches, her fingers trembling as it rested centimeters away from the glittering gold. But even as she had spoken so convincingly, so cleverly a moment ago, her voice broke out again, but this time, it was likened to that of a small child, pleading. "Please close your hand Frodo." She whispered. Then like lightning, her other hand flew over her eyes, the hand that rested above the Ring fell to her side. Frodo quickly drew the Ring close to him and shrank against the tree.

Aria put her hands on her face and fell to her knees. Frodo stared at her, then slipped the necklace over his neck, tucking it safely in his shirt. Tentatively he laid his hand on her shoulder. Her hands slipped from her face and to Frodo's surprise, there were streaks of tears resting there. She smiled and placed her hand on Frodo's. "I pass the test of the Ring." She whispered before continuing. "I vowed the day we left Lothlorien that I would guide you and the others safely to Mordor, and that I will fulfill. But I also made another vow. That I would protect you with my life, go as far as the road leads, to the end of the earth if necessary. I knew this would mean facing the tests of the Ring, and I promised myself that I would pass. I would not allow you to see me as an enemy. I pray that you do not now." Aria said softly, her hand grasping his and squeezing it tenderly. Frodo smiled gently. "I could never see you as an enemy. You are too brave and true to your cause to be seen as that. And besides, what have you to worry about? You passed the test. You have fulfilled one vow today." He said tenderly. Aria closed her eyes, more tears slipping from beneath her dark lashes. "I thank you Frodo Baggins and I swear this day on this shore that I will protect you from all those the Ring draws." She said, standing to her feet proudly. Frodo smiled gratefully. "And I know you will." He replied.


	5. The Destruction the Ring Yields

Aria extended her hand, but Frodo waved his hand with a smile. "I simply wish to be alone for a little while. I shant be long." Aria nodded, but called out as she walked down the hill, "Do not stray too far little hobbit. It is not wise." Frodo watched her walk lightly down the hill, then began to walk deeper into the forest. Aria walked towards the edge of the forest, gathering brushwood. But even as she bent down to fetch more wood, she heard heavy breathing coming up behind her. But before she could turn to face the person, a low voice murmured, "You were talking to him about the Ring weren't you? I heard you." Aria dropped the wood she held in the crook of her arm as she turned quickly to face Boromir. He stood behind her, his hands crossed at his chest, watching her. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked scornfully, beginning to stoop to pick up the dropped wood. But Boromir grasped her hand. Aria stood erect and tried to pull her hand from his grasp. "I know you were talking to him about the Ring. Simply hear me out this once." He wheedled, keeping a firm grip on her hand. Aria ceased to struggle, but she stood as far back from him as she could. Boromir drew her closer to him so that she could barely hear his whispers. "You want the Ring for the same reason as I, to help your people. We could both ask him together. He could not refuse us if there was two of us. We could share the Ring, own it together. You could help your people, and I mine." He whispered, his eyes intense. 

Aria stared at him in horror. "Share? You are mad. Even if we had the Ring, you know very well that it would overtake one or both of us and neither of us would want to share!" Boromir shook his head. "You don't understand. We could do it. We are doing good after all. We could do it. We could own it together." The last few words caused a shiver to run up and down Aria's spine as she tugged at her captive hand. "Neither of us could own it or rule it! That Ring is run by one and that is Sauron. We could do nothing against his power! Instead of helping our people, it would destroy them!" Aria protested, pulling as hard as she could. But Boromir kept coming closer keeping a firm grip on her hand. "We could do it. We could take the Ring from Frodo forcibly. He could not resist a sorceress or a strong man like myself. He would be no match for us." He whispered. Boromir was only a few feet away from her now and the look in his eyes chilled her body. "The Ring takes hold of all who look upon it. I has taken hold of one of us this day. You are not in your right mind Boromir." She whispered. The fire in Boromir's eyes blazed and he threw her to the ground angrily. "Very well then! Think that! But remember that when I have saved my people, I offered you the chance to do the same!" He snarled as he stomped off into the woods. 

Aria lay back on the leaves of the forest floor, her legs spread out in front of her. Finally she picked herself up and walked slowly back to camp. She sat down on the spot where she had laid her things and rested her head on a spare blanket. She closed her eyes and listened to the buzz of commotion around her. 

"Do you think there are any mushrooms here Merry?" Came Pippin's anxious voice. 

"I should say so. These woods are probably _crawling_ with mushrooms!" Merry replied confidently. 

"I wish there was some shortcut through this dank forest." Gimli muttered.

"This _dank_ forest is centuries old, friend Dwarf. Think of it as walking through ages past." Legolas said cheerfully.

"Something's not right here." Aragorn muttered under his breath.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry called out suddenly. 

Aria slowly opened her eyes, thinking of what Boromir had said a moment ago. _We could take the Ring from Frodo forcibly. He could not resist a sorceress or a strong man like myself. He would be no match for us._

Aria rose quickly and jumped to her feet. Aragorn's eyes were fixed on Boromir's shield and empty spot. She quickly approached him. "Boromir has gone after Frodo. I sense it. He left not long after he spoke to me. I fear for Frodo's life." She whispered in his ear. Aragorn's head rose up sharply. "Why is this?" He asked. Aria met his gaze squarely and firmly. "I fear that he has been taken into the possession of the Ring. You must go after him." Aragorn lay his hand to the hilt of his sword, his blue eyes grave. "I will. I have long suspected this, ever since we left Rivendell. You will stay here with the others. I will be back soon." He said, running swiftly into the forest. Aria watched him go, her heart praying that he reached Frodo and Boromir in time. "Where's Strider goin'?" Aria looked down at knee-high Pippin, who stood below her, looking up at her. "Nowhere Pippin. Just going to find Frodo." She said, as she walked back to camp. Pippin frowned as he ran to catch up to her long strides. "But why? Has Frodo done somethin' wrong? Is he in danger? What?" He asked rapidly, trying to draw a breath, speak, and run at the same time.

Aria looked down at the hobbit and halted so that he could catch his breath. "I do not know if he is in trouble Pippin. But if he is, I'm sure that Strider will save him from whatever it may be." She reassured him. Pippin gave her a grateful smile and held an object out to her. "Mushroom? Merry says that the woods are crawling with mushrooms, an' I believe him. Because we just found a huge patch of 'em over there. Quite lovely they are, not nearly as big as Farmer Maggot's of course, but every bit as delicious. Go ahead and taste! They aren't poison! Anyway, those mushrooms are lovely. Cherry mushrooms Sam calls 'em seein' as they're so little," With that, Pippin continued to rattle out his thoughts, and the Elf-queen listened patiently as they walked back to camp, a curious pair, Elf and hobbit, side by side. 

A little less than a half an hour later, Aria's ears pricked up, trying to hear over the sound of Merry and Pippin talking. Legolas jumped up from his spot on the ground and stood by a tree on the edge of the forest. He stood still a moment, listening. "What is it Elf? Getting tired of speaking with us?" Gimli asked loudly. Legolas turned and held up his hand. "Please, be quiet for a moment." He whispered. The group was silent. Aria jumped to her feet and took a few light steps towards Legolas. "Legolas." She asked, her tone wavering only slightly. Legolas turned around and his face was slightly pained. "Orcs." He said aloud. Gimli roared and jumped to his feet, grabbing his battle axe. "Come on hobbits! It is now the time for battle!" He yelled, rushing off towards the woods. Legolas drew his bow and held an arrow in his other hand. Aria did the same and looked back at the others. They stood back at camp, their swords held awkwardly in their hands, their faces pale. "Come on now! I know you can do it!" Aria yelled, raising her bow in the air. "Come on then! If the lady says we can do it, then we can! Come on Merry!" Pippin shouted loudly, running towards where Aria and Legolas. Merry took off after him with a whoop and the two Elves ran ahead of them.

When the company reached the clearing at the top of the hill, they quickly sprang into action. Orcs swarmed the hillside, choking the beautiful green of the forest with their hideous black bodies and upraised swords. Aria sprang atop a large boulder above Legolas and Legolas stayed beneath. Together they took down many orcs, each warning the other of oncoming danger. The hobbits did as best they could, attempting to slay the huge Orcs above them with their swords. But when Aria saw a unusually large Orc, running at the hobbits, arms outstretched, she quickly aimed and shot, hitting him in the eye. "Merry, Pippin! Get out of here! Now!" She yelled over the battle cries. Pippin alone heard her, but he smacked Merry as he brought down another Orc and the two ran off into the underbrush. Legolas and Aria covered them, making sure they were not followed. 

Aria finally sprang off the boulder, making her way through the masses of orcs to help Aragorn as he tackled yet another Orc. "Aragorn look out!" She yelled, aiming her bow and letting the arrow fly before she even had a chance to think. Aragorn saw her at the last minute and ducked as an arrow whizzed over his head and plunged the Orc's chest. As the Orc spluttered and choked, trying to rise from the ground, Aragorn ran his sword into him, ending his life. Aragorn straightened and smiled as he plunged his sword through another Orc, it's black blood falling over him. "I didn't think the rest of you would ever get here." He said with a smile. "We would have found out eventually. There's no way we'd let you have all the fun." She yelled between shots. "Where is Frodo?" Aria asked, eyeing Aragorn. Aragorn paused midstride before answering. "I let him go." Aria lowered her bow to look at Aragorn. "I had to. I'll explain later. Now is the time to fight or you're dead. They're stronger this time. Some kind of cross-breed." Aragorn muttered as he plunged his sword through an unlucky Orc's midsection. Aria fought to clear the haze around her troubled mind as she fought, trying to focus on the task ahead of her. 

Not far away from her, Aria saw Gimli fighting bravely, though the Orcs were a great size larger than he. She had to smile as she heard his gruff voice taunting the Orcs that rushed towards him angrily, but were quickly dismembered by the Dwarf's bloody battle axe. But her smile quickly turned to a frown as an Orc climbed a boulder behind the Dwarf, his arrow pointed directly at Gimli's heart. Aria quickly aimed and shot. Gimli jumped to the side as the Orc fell alongside him. Aria nodded, then heard a voice call her own name. She whirled around to face an Orc standing in front of her, his sword raised menacingly. But he did not strike. He simply stood above her, his yellow eyes fixed upon her menacingly. Aria took a slow step backwards, unsure of what to do. Slowly, black blood began to trickle from his mouth, and the Orc finally dropped to the forest floor, an arrow stuck in his heart. Aria searched the crowd of Orcs to see Legolas on a high branch of a tree lowering his bow. She raised her hand to him gratefully and he returned the gesture. 

But the entire company, including the Orcs fell almost silent as a horn rang out from the hill below. "Its the horn of Gondor!" Aragorn yelled loudly, gesturing to the hill below. But it was hard to follow Aragorn's lead, for even as he yelled, the Orcs began to rush towards the spot feverishly in a hurry to get there first. Aria tried to fight her way through the crowd, trying to keep the orcs back. Finally, she shot at one of them and his companion upon seeing him fall, whirled around to face her. This was one of many that she was able to keep on the hill top as Aragorn ran to the spot where the horn of Gondor wailed aloud. 

But soon Aria's arrows did not stop the Orcs from rushing down the hill. They ignored her arrows, fleeing down the hill with reckless abandon toward Boromir and Aragorn. Aria stood still, staring around her in aggravation as the Orcs rushed past her. She looked about her one more time, before she closed her eyes with a sigh. Her hands, lying still at her sides, stirred, and raised upward. A departing Orc turned around and stared at her. The Elf-queen's hands were rising slowly, her lips moving slowly, then faster and faster as her voice rose. The Orc looked around him suddenly as a strong wind began to blow around him. He looked back to the Elf. Her hair was flying back behind her, her curls falling all about her, giving her a regal appearance, though she was covered with the stains of battle. The trees above her began to wave softly, then violently, their leaves falling from their bows as they crashed into each other. The Orc then saw the branches cease their crashing together. There was silence. He smirked at the Elf, fitting an arrow to his bow. 

A large branch swooped down and knocked him from his feet. He looked up again just in time to see the branches, now almost like arms swooping down upon him. They grasped him with their hard fingers, tossing him into the air and letting him fall. Aria stood still, panting, but seeing that the Orc's neck was turned at an odd angle. She peered down the hill and watched as the Orcs were swept up into the boughs of the trees and thrown to the ground. She did not smile in satisfaction, but dropped her head. She did not like to see her magic used to destroy life, even if it was the life of an Orc, who had once been her kinsmen.

Aria brushed her hair away from her red face, covered in the blood of orcs and sweat. Her hands were black with blood, her bow in much the same condition. She leaned up against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "I tried Aragorn. It's up to you now." She whispered under her breath. So deep in rest was she, that she didn't even hear the Orc behind her. Not until she heard the song of the arrow as it sliced into her shoulder did Aria realize the danger. Aria cried out once, then fell to her knees, the arrow biting deep between her shoulder blades. She fell from her knees to the forest floor, then raised herself up. Every part of her was trembling as she slowly reached up and yanked the arrow out quickly. She gasped as it came out, blood pouring down her back. 

But she stood and turned to face her enemy. The Orc was now running towards her, his sword raised, his black teeth and yellow eyes gleaming. Aria blew a strand of hair from her face as she winced, reaching around her to get an arrow, fighting the pain in her back. She fit the arrow to the bow and waited, waited till he was no more than three feet away. The arrow whizzed through the air, right on target as it plunged into his heart. The Orc stopped in midair and fell to the ground. Aria looked down at his fallen figure and to her surprise, saw another arrow in his back, right across from her own in the Orc's chest.

Aria looked up and saw Legolas and Gimli rushing towards her. She smiled and waved. "A little late aren't you?" She joked, wincing at the pain in her back. "Is it bad? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching you. I was helping Gimli. They swarmed him." Legolas explained, his fingers probing the wound as she turned around for him to see. "It wasn't my fault that they don't take well to criticism!" Gimli protested. Legolas shook his head and frowned, gently placing his fingers over the wound in Aria's back. Aria winced as he tugged at the small hole in her shirt. Finally he lifted his knife, ripping the hole in her shirt, making it wider. "What are you doing Legolas?" Aria finally whispered over the waves of pain. 

"The arrow head is still inside your back. Let me work. It's not in very deep, but deep enough to make things difficult." Aria sighed and bit her lip as a scream rose in her throat as Legolas pulled at the object. She clenched her hands so tightly that her nails made an imprint in her palm. Aria breathed deeply, frantically as she felt the arrow-head slide slightly. "Almost, got it." Legolas whispered between breaths. Aria heard Gimli suck in his breath as he watched the proceedure. A small cry rose in Aria's throat as he pulled, pulled harder and harder till she whimpered quietly. "It's out." Legolas breathed, staring at the object in his hand. "Luckily, it wasn't poisoned." He pointed out, before tossing it to the ground. Aria nodded, still numb from the pain that came in waves over her body. She reached into her quiver and pulled out a clean strip of cloth that she would have used to clean her arrows with. Legolas grasped it and dabbed it on the wound. Aria bit her lip once more as the pain bit and nipped at her body. He extended his hand, but Aria waved it away. "I can make it. I can still walk." She reassured him, walking slowly down the hill.

When they reached the bottom, a sad sight was folded out before them. Aragorn, kneeling beside Boromir, who lay on the ground, pale as death, whispering to him softly. Legolas stared in confusion and Gimli shook his head, turning around to take his eyes away from the scene. Aria and Legolas continued to stare though. Aria barely felt the pain in her back as she stared at the scene unfolding between Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn knelt over Boromir and gently kissed his forehead, then sat back on his heels, his eyes never leaving Boromir's pale face. Aria gasped and placed her hand to her mouth, realization finally coming to her. Legolas stared, his head cocked slightly to the side as he looked first at Boromir's still form, then at Aragorn's hunched form. "What has happened?" Legolas whispered in wonder. "Boromir has perished." Aria whispered. Legolas looked down at her, his eyes still confused. "First Gandalf, now Boromir, and Frodo gone. The Fellowship is breaking apart." She whispered through her cupped hands as she walked towards Aragorn.

She paused a few feet in front of him, dropped her hands and waited. "They have taken Pippin and Merry. Boromir fought to save them, but he, he couldn't." Aragorn murmured. Aria stared at Aragorn in shock. "What are we to do?" She whispered. Aragorn turned to face her, his face pale, but his eyes aflame. "First we shall dispose of his body as befits a warrior. And a warrior he was." Aragorn murmured as he got to his feet. A while later, his treasures surrounding him, his sword in his hands, Boromir was sent down the river and down the waterfall, lest the foul Orcs misuse his body. The rest of the Fellowship rushed back towards the bank where the boats lay. "Was Sam taken with the rest? I didn't see him in battle." Aria asked, as she attempted to run down the hill. Aragorn shook his head. "No. I assume he left with Frodo. He would never leave him after all." Aria nodded. "I pray it is so, for I would shudder to think how being captured by the Orcs would affect dear Sam." She murmured hopefully. They stopped on the shore. Aria looked across on the east side of the river. There rested the other boat, small hobbit tracks leading away from it. Legolas rushed to the boats and began to push one into the water. "Come, they will have already reached the eastern shore!" He said, pushing with all his might.

Aragorn looked down as Gimli and Aria looked to him. Legolas looked up when no one followed his example and gazed questioningly into Aragorn's face. "You don't mean to follow them?" He asked quietly. Aragorn shook his head. "We must let Frodo go his own way. I can no longer protect him." He murmured. "Then everything has been in vain." Gimli protested. Legolas looked to Aragorn wistfully and silently. Aragorn raised his head. "But we cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to the mercy of the Orcs." Aragorn looked at Aria. "You have finished the task you started. You no longer have to lead us to Mordor. You may return to your home." He said generously, but with disappointment in his gaze. Aria stepped up to Aragorn and looked him in the eye. "I will finish what I started. I would rather travel with you to help Pippin and Merry than return to Lothlorien where I can do nothing. I will continue on this journey Aragorn and neither you or our companions can talk me out of it." Aria said firmly. Aragorn smiled and gently he placed his hand on her wounded shoulder. "Never let it be said that the Elves shrink from a challenge or a fight." Aria raised her head proudly. "And never let it be said that there is a mortal man greater than Aragorn." She said strongly.

Aragorn smiled and bowed slightly before turning to the others. "Take only what you can carry. From now on, we travel light." Aragorn lifted his pack to his back, a fierce gleam in his eye. "Lets go hunt some Orc." He said fiercely. Gimli gave a great cry of joy and shouldered his axe, following Aragorn as he headed once more into the woods. Legolas smiled broadly and shouldered his bow and arrows, following them.

Aria stood alone on the shore, her bow in one hand, her pack in the other. She stared at the eastern shore where Frodo and Sam had departed, gazing as far as she could into the forest. For a brief moment she caught a glimpse of Frodo as he hacked through the brush, Sam at his heels. His face was firm and determined. "Farewell then Ringbearer. Our paths will cross once more. I guarrantee it. For I shall not allow you to escape me that easily. Be safe and watch for the dangers Frodo Baggins." Aria whispered. A hand rested on her shoulder, but Aria did not look up, for she knew who it was. "We will catch up with them eventually. Don't fear." Legolas reassured her. Aria smiled and nodded. "I know. I just wonder when." She murmured. "We will meet them again." Legolas repeated quietly, his hand squeezing her unharmed shoulder gently. Aria looked up at Legolas and patted his hand that rested on her shoulder. "I am glad I am traveling with you friend, for I trust you more than any other Elf or being in the world, my dear friend." She said softly. Legolas smiled. "I am honored by your words, for I assure you that I feel the same my friend." He replied. "Then come. We must follow our leader, and go where he wills." Aria said, scooping up her fallen quiver. The two Elves walked swiftly, side by side up the hill, before long, catching up with their companions, little knowing that Frodo and Sam were making their way to Mordor and Gollum.

__

Will continue as long as interest is kindled. :-)


	6. Hope

************************************************************************

The group trod fast through the woods, returning to the glade where Boromir had fallen, picking up the trail of the Orcs. Aria bent down to finger a spot of trampled grass that the Orcs had recently destroyed. "It's the Orcs. No one else makes such trampling. At times it seems that they simply go out of their way to destroy things. Especially living things." Legolas said, his brow furrowed. "Yes, but we must speed up. They are going at a great pace and are certainly not tiring. There may be a time when we will have to search for the path with our bare hands." Aragorn said, beginning to follow the tracks. Gimli pounded his chest proudly. "Then let us go! We dwarves can go swiftly as well without tiring! But it will take time to track them, as they have a good headstart." Aria nodded. "Very true friend Dwarf. I say we hurry, for I'm sure we can catch up with them if we press hard." Aria said, following Aragorn up the hill. Aragorn nodded and raised his sword. "We'll lead these Orcs on such a chase that it will be talked about for years to come! Come on now!" Aragorn yelled, leading his group in a whoop and then silence as they concentrated on running as fast as was possible.

Aria and Legolas darted ahead of the group, peering through the growing shadows of the trees as they passed. Gradually, Aria slipped back to watch the rear, making sure they were not being followed. The shadows deepened, and soon the world slipped into the shadow of night. But even in the light of the full moon, the group slipped and slid about the hard country, finally climbing a ridge and slipping into the valley beyond it. When they reached the valley, Gimli plopped down on the ground as he saw Aragorn stop longer than usual. Legolas stood still, breathing deep as Aragorn searched the valley. Aria came up behind them not long after, breathing hard. "We are not being followed. Not that I can see. What is it Aragorn?" Aria asked, seeing the confusion on the Ranger's face. "I can't find the trail. It has disappeared." Aria frowned and set about to looking in the shadows for any clue. "Which way would they turn do you think?" Legolas asked, joining in on the search for clues. "My guess is that they would take a shortcut, unless of course there is trouble in Rohan or Saruman's powers have increased, this I doubt. So let us try the Fields of the Rohirrim." Aragorn said with decision as he began to press on.

A little while later, Legolas and Aria took the lead, looking about as Aragorn searched for any clues behind them. Gimli strove to keep up, a noble feat as his legs were short and stout. Suddenly, Aria stopped mid-stride. Legolas stopped beside her, watching the expression on her face as she stared hard at something. "What is it?" He whispered. Aria continued to stare, her eyebrows raised. "There is something strange about those boulders over there." She whispered, pointing with one finger. Legolas frowned, then crept closer to the boulders. Then he jumped back with a low cry. Aria ran to him, her eyes wide as she saw what she had taken for boulders. They were dead Orcs, two headless, the ground covered with their black blood. 

Aria did not take her gaze from the sight even as Aragorn and Gimli came up from behind them to take in the scene. "What is going on? I wish we could figure it out, but sadly we cannot until day, which is too late." Gimli said, crossing his stout arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Well I say that there could be some hope in this. Whoever slayed these Orcs is a friend of ours. Does anyone dwell in these hills?" Legolas asked, turning to Aragorn, his face brightening. Aragorn shook his head. "No. The Rohirrim seldom come here and it is too far from Minas Tirith." Aragorn said. "Perhaps a hunting party of Men was here, but I seriously doubt it. Rarely do mortal men travel here" Aria said thoughtfully. "Well what do you think then?" Gimli burst out. "I think that the enemy is among the enemy." Aragorn said, pointing towards the dead Orcs. "These are Northern Orcs from far away. None of the Orcs that are here are the cross-breed that we fought before. I suppose there was a quarrel and they were slaughtered." Aria frowned in disgust as she eyed the mutilated bodies. "Do you think they were quarreling about, Pippin and Merry?" She asked hesitantly. The others' eyes widened as they looked to each other. "I only hope that they did not meet their end here." Gimli said gruffly.

Aragorn searched a little while longer for traces of the fight, but finally stopped. The group began to walk for a long while, till Aragorn stopped. "Finally! Here are the tracks we have been looking for. Our friends are going up the water-channel." Aragorn said, his eyes gleaming as he leapt ahead, the others following him swiftly. They traveled till dawn, when they reached the crest of a grey hill. Legolas gave a small cry and pointed into the sky. "Look! It is an eagle! Perhaps it was the same I saw a while ago. He is flying quite high, towards the North! Do you see him Aragorn?" Legolas asked, his eyes fixed on the sky. Aria looked in the direction he pointed and nodded as the eagle came into view. Feathers of brown and gold, pierced her view as she gazed into the sky. Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't see him Legolas. He is far too high for me to see." Aragorn said. 

"Look! Something moves on the plains!" Gimli cried out, pointing below them. The company quickly looked down. Aragorn leaned towards Legolas, his hand still on the Elf's shoulder. "Legolas, what is it?" He asked quietly. Legolas shook his head and squinted. "Many things, and on foot. They are about twelve leagues away, it is too hard to see what they are or how many." He said, shaking his head. "I think we know where we need to go. To the fields." Gimli cried. Aria paused on the hill as the others ran down it quickly. She looked up into the sky as the eagle circled over them once more and finally disappeared. Then she ran lightly down the rocks into the grasses of Rohan. She smiled as she ran in the midst of them, the grasses curving about her waist as she ran amongst them. She sighed and breathed in deep, breathing in the fresh air. Legolas ran beside her, stopping and turning to look at her. "It is marvelous isn't it? Fresh, green smell." He whispered, before turning to Aragorn. "Come on! This is much better than any sleep! Lets run!" He yelled excitedly. Aragorn laughed as he watched the two excited Elves. "Light feet may run swiftly here, more swiftly than the Orcs. Perhaps we have a chance to catch up to them." Aragorn said, waving his hands towards the two. 

As soon as he waved his hand, Aria bounded into the grasses like a deer into pasture, running quickly through the grasses, Legolas on her heels. The others followed, not nearly so swiftly or lightly, but still quickly, their eyes wide and excited. Gradually, they ran into the path that the Orcs had taken, obvious because of the bruised trail of grasses. Aragorn suddenly halted and called to Aria and Legolas who by that time were almost out of view. They came running back and Aragorn held up his hand. "Wait a moment." He murmured, eyeing the grasses to the side of the main trail. Aria looked down at the grasses and saw that they had been tread on, but not by the heavy footfalls of the Orcs. Aragorn followed the short trail, it did not last far as the main trail crossed it. But Aragorn bent down and picked something out of the grass, something that gleamed brightly and winked in the sunlight. 

Aria breathed quickly as Aragorn eyed the object. "It is one of the Elven-brooches from Lorien." She whispered excitedly. "The footprints are too small to be Merry's. Pippin's I think. He was smaller than the others. And I think he was trying to give us a clue." Aragorn said, holding out his hand to the others. "The brooch from an Elven cloak!" Legolas and Gimli said together. "Yes. I think Pippin must have ran away from the trail and left it for us to find." Aragorn said softly, fingering the brooch. "Well at least we know that at least one of them was alive and at least using his head!" Gimli said. The others nodded. "I only hope he didn't pay for it. Come, let us go quickly! The very thought of those merry young folk being driven like cattle burns my heart." Legolas said, turning away from the others. Aragorn nodded, slipping the brooch in a pocket and walking on. Aria stood alone, her eyes taking in the trampled grasses, the small footprints of Pippin. She remembered the small hobbit, his green eyes always gleaming with excitement and mischief, his fetish for mushrooms. She sighed, turning towards the company as they walked away, another burden rankling her heart.

They traveled again. One day passed, still there was no sign of the Orcs. As the night was falling on the second day, Aragorn stopped and turned to his companions. "We now have a choice to make. Will we rest in the evenings, or shall we go on as long as we can?" Legolas frowned, then spoke. "Unless the Orcs rest as well, they will leave us far behind if we stay to sleep." Gimli grunted and spoke out. "But surely friend Elf, you are not implying that the Orcs do not rest?" Legolas sighed and turned to the dwarf. "Orcs rarely journey in daylight, but these ones do. What is there to stop them from not resting?" Legolas insisted. The Dwarf grumbled and his eyes narrowed. "Then how are we to follow the trail in the dark? Tell me that." The dwarf challenged. "The path goes neither to the left or the right but straight ahead as far as I can see." Legolas insisted. Aria said nothing, but watched the two with raised eyebrows as they battled. 

"I could lead you at a guess in the darkness, but if we strayed even a little or the Orcs changed their course, we would be worse off than before." Aragorn said quietly. "There is this as well. Only in the day can we see if there are any tracks leading away from the trail. If one of the hobbits should escape or be taken away, say to the Great River, towards Mordor, we might pass the signs and never know it." Gimli insisted, casting an intelligent eye upon Legolas, who stared at him in aggravation. "That is true, but if I read the signs back there correctly, the whole company is riding for Isengard." Aragorn pointed out. "But it would be unwise to be sure of their plans. And also if we traveled by night, how could we tell if one of the little ones escaped. If we had traveled by night, we never would have found the brooch." Gimli said triumphantly.

Legolas raised his eyes to the heavens as if requesting mercy, then looked back down at Gimli. "Most likely _friend_, the Orcs will double their guard since then and the prisoners are most likely weary. There will be no escape, unless it is by our doing. How we can do it, I don't know. But first we must overtake them." Legolas said firmly. "Yes, yes. But even I, a great and mighty warrior, cannot run all the way to Isengard without a pause like _your_ folk. My heart is weary as well and I would have started sooner, but now I must rest a little to run the better. And if we rest, then the blind night is the best time to do so." Gimli said, laying his hands over his eyes. "I said that it would be a hard choice. How shall we end this?" Aragorn asked, his hands across his chest. "You are our guide. What do you choose?" Gimli said. Legolas thought a moment, his head dropped, but then he raised it. "My heart wishes me to go on, but I will follow where you will go." He said finally. "You have given the choice to an awful chooser. Aria, you have said nothing at all during this time. What do you think?"

Aria lifted her head. She had been deeply in thought, her heart torn in two as to what they should do. She, like Legolas, wished to go on. She didn't want the hobbits to have to suffer more than they had to, but she also knew that at one time or another, even if they didn't stop this time, the others and perhaps even herself would need rest. It would be bad to be unprepared and tired when facing the Orcs. The decision was a hard one. "I would prefer to go on, but the hearts of the Elves are more sturdy than those of men and dwarves, meaning no offense of course." Aria said, nodding to Gimli, who had drawn himself up proudly. "I would do what you will Aragorn. I know that you must be tired." She said gently. 

Aragorn nodded and was silent for a time. "We will not walk in the dark. Should we miss signs because we are in the dark, I would hold myself responsible. If the moon would only give more light I would give in to your requests, but as it is, the moon is barely full." Aragorn said quietly. "If only the Lady Galadriel had given_ us_ a light. What a gift she gave to Frodo." Gimli murmured. "It will be more needed by Frodo than us, for our road is less important than the one Frodo travels. I have chosen. This is what we shall do. We must use the time as best we can." Aragorn replied, laying down upon the ground, closing his eyes and almost immediately falling into sleep. 

Gimli too fell to the ground, almost immediately snoring loudly as he slept. Legolas turned to them and smiled slightly. Then he turned and saw Aria sitting alone on the grass beneath one of the large birch trees. He took a few steps and sat down beside her. For a time, neither of them spoke. They simply sat and watched the shroud of the moon, rise and fall, moving slightly, casting its pale light upon the two Elves. "You are worried for Merry and Pippin." Legolas said quietly. Aria smiled and nodded. "You are still too intuitive for your own good Legolas." She whispered in jest, but at the same time, her face giving evidence of pain. "I worry for Pippin and Merry yes, but I also worry for Frodo and Sam. How will they find their way to Mordor?" She murmured. 

Legolas shook his head and looked at Aria. "I know not, but I know that they have a good ally. Frodo's steadfast heart will not fail them, even till the end of the road." Legolas whispered, comfort in his tone. "I wish we could go on. I wish," Aria didn't finish her sentence, but instead let it rest, hoping to finish it later. "Legolas," Aria whispered, not turning her head. Legolas turned to look at her. Aria's face was bathed in moonlight, casting shadows about her face, but setting her eyes on fire as they were bathed in the pearly light. "I'm glad you're with me." She finished. Legolas didn't speak. He didn't need words to say what he was thinking. Aria already knew that he was glad of her company. So he simply nodded and turned back to look at the glory of the moon.

When Aragorn awoke, it was just before dawn. A small ways away stood Legolas, his face turned into the wind. When he heard Aragorn rise, Legolas turned a sorrowful face towards him. "They are far, far away. I know in my heart that they have not rested this night. Only an eagle could overtake them now." Legolas said quietly, his eyes betraying his sorrow. He cast his eyes down the hill and to the next, where at the top Aria stood, gazing over the fields. Aragorn nodded and walked up to him, following his gaze. "Yes, I know. But we will still follow them as we may." Aragorn said. Then he walked over to Gimli, nudging him gently. "Come wake up! The scent grows cold!" Aragorn said firmly. The dwarf mumbled and rolled over. "But it is still dark. Even Legolas could not see them from a hilltop." Legolas smiled sadly. "I fear that they have passed beyond my sight, on hill or plain, under sun or moon." He said quietly. "Nevertheless, we will find them. Aragorn, perhaps the earth would know where they have passed, for it sees all and knows much." Aria said, walking through the grasses towards them. Legolas nodded as she approached. 

Aragorn nodded at her counsel and dropped to his knees, placing his ear against the ground. For a long while he lay there, his ear pressed to the ground. Finally he jumped to his feet. "Nothing walks for miles about us. They are drawing further from us, northward. I wonder what is happening in this land." Aragorn murmured. "Come let us not waste any more time! We must go!" Legolas said, running a little ways before the others followed him. Aragorn had to smile as the lithe Elf ran down the hill, the grasses parting at his touch, his long hair flowing into the wind. Aria did not follow him in his ways, but walked slowly, her eyes downcast. Aragorn saw this and stopped, letting Gimli pass him before Aria was at his side.

"What are you feeling my lady?" He asked quietly, his stride matching hers. Aria did not speak, her face was pale and at times she glanced around her timidly. "There is a great burden upon me. I feel it day by day. It grows stronger. It weighs me down." She murmured. "What sort of burden?" Aragorn asked, averting his gaze from the plains ahead of him to the face of Aria. "I know not. But a terrible burden it is, terrible and hard to carry. I share it with no one." She whispered. "I have heard that once before. Only it was Frodo that spoke those words." Aragorn said, stopping to look at her. Aria stopped alongside him and finally looked up at him. For a moment, Aragorn saw the dark of her eyes twist and turn in confusion, a flash of orange blinded his vision, then Aria stood before him, the same, but more weary than before. "It was Frodo that spoke those words. And it is Frodo that still speaks them." She said quietly, awkwardly. "I share his pain. Only a little, but it is there. A burden, gently pressing upon my heart, growing day by day. And its countenance is in the form of a golden ring." She said, a sarcastic edge entering her voice. "That day, you remember. In Lothlorien when I wished to feel his thoughts. Feel what Galadriel told him. The real reason why he did not want me to was because he was afraid of being hurt yes, but of me being hurt as well. He was right in his assumptions, for I fear that I feel the same weight that he carries, though only a small portion." Aria murmured, placing her hand on her head. Aragorn knew not what to say, but he did not have to say anything. He simply placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort before they moved on, pursuing their quest.

They ran hard and none of them could say what fire in their hearts spurred them on. It was a great number of things, desire to slay the Orcs that had taken their friends, the desire to know that Merry and Pippin had not been slain, desire to simply find them. This combined with the energy that the _lembas_ from the Lady of the Wood gave them, spurred them on. Finally the group stopped at dusk. They had traveled past the plains of Rohan and the wall of Emyn Muil was far behind them to the east. Legolas sighed and placed his hand at his side. "Now do I most grudge the time we used in rest. I'm sure the Orcs are far ahead of us, perhaps they have even entered the forest and the dark hills. We, where are we? At the very beginning of the forest." Legolas said, his cool eyes gazing out over the landscape. "Well this is a pretty end to all our toil and hope." Gimli said angrily, sitting himself down on the grass. "To our hope but not our toil Gimli. We will not turn back here, not after we've come so far." Aragorn said. 

Then he turned about, scanning the area, his eyes narrow. "There is something about this place. Something wrong. I wouldn't trust anything here, not the moon, or even the stars. I am tired, more tired than I should be, especially with such a clear path to follow. Something is at work here." Aragorn said, finally seating himself on the grass, running his fingers along the white necklace that lay about his neck. "I feel it also. The weariness that is more in my heart and soul than in my body." Legolas murmured. "Truly Aragorn, this must be the work of Saruman. He is trying to turn us back." Aria said, lifting her weary eyes to the Ranger's form. At that, Aragorn snapped to attention, his eyes flaming. "Well he shall not have us in yet. Oh no. He's not turning us back now. We shall rest tonight, but in the morning, we'll be right back on his trail again. He shouldn't lose faith in us so quickly." Aragorn said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Aria smiled at his sudden energy, then sobered as she looked down into the somber face of Legolas. "I shall take first watch Aragorn." She said quietly, sitting down beside Legolas, even as Gimli and Aragorn laid their heads to the ground in sleep. "When the morning comes, we will continue our quest. We will catch them. We musn't lose hope." Aria whispered. Legolas' serious face did not change, nor did his eyes move to her face. "I know this to be true. But there is a shadow growing at the back of my mind." He finally turned his face to Aria's, his face smooth and serious, showing no emotion. "It has been rising at the back of my mind since we left Lothlorien. Danger lies ahead of us." Aria smiled. "Danger lies all around us. But we shall fight it." Legolas shook his head. "You don't understand. Danger for one of us. I know not what it is, but every day, even as the moon rises in the sky so does this fear and darkness. I cannot igore it." He said softly, his eyes expressing his worry. Aria's face became clear of mirth as she looked upon his serious face. "We will protect the others, and each other. None of us will fall into shadow, not while we work together." She whispered earnestly. A glimmer of hope returned to Legolas' eyes as he took her face in. And in his native tongue he whispered, 

Estel, Hope is your name, for hope you bring to all lost in darkness.

************************************************************************


	7. The Riders of Rohan

************************************************************************

Explosively did Legolas awake his companions, and even as they jumped to attention, he told them, "Strange things wait for us at the borders of the forest. Good or ill, I know not, but we must go!" And so the group began their journey once more. Finally they came upon the tracks of the Orcs, trampled thickets and grasses. Aragorn bent down to examine them as the group stopped. "They rested here yes. But the trail is already old. Your heart spoke truly Legolas, though it has been many hours since they stood here. If they hold to their pace," Aragorn stopped, unwilling to speak. "If they held to their pace they would reach Fangorn by sundown yesterday." Aria spoke up. Aragorn sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I can see nothing here. If we climbed the hills could we see the forest?" Gimli asked. "It is still far away. Unless my memory deceives me, these downs run eight leagues or more to the north, and there north-west lies a wide land. Then another fifteen leagues perhaps." Aragorn said, pointing down to the hills below them. "Then let us go. My feet need to forget the miles, and I must say it would be easier, if my heart was not so heavy. 

Aria watched the travelers from her position at the back of the group. Gimli's back was bent, then he straightened it in an attempt to not display his weariness. He was tired, Aria could tell. His stout legs could take many things, but this journey was exhausting and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Aria smiled with pity upon the figure of Aragorn, too proud to bend his back, but still weary none the less. His figure still remained tall and noble, but his spirit betrayed him. Only she and Legolas moved as if they had taken a long rest. Even at this moment, Aria had been lost in Elven dreams, dreams of her past, of the wooded trails of Lothlorien, of the beauty of Rivendell. All this she had dreamed while still awake, and she felt as rested as a young child after a nap. "Come, let us go up this hill!" Legolas said cheerily. The group followed him and looked down at the expanse of ground below them. By that time, dusk was reigning and all was beginning to be covered in darkness. "Well we can see nothing. I suppose we must now stop and rest." Gimli said grudgingly. "Yes, rest if you must. But keep your hope, for tomorrow is unknown." Legolas said, casting a knowing smile in Aria's direction. "Yes, very often there is hope in the rising sun." Aria countered. Gimli turned a weary eye first on Legolas, then to Aria. "Three suns have come and gone with no hope whatsoever." He said grimly.

That night as they rested beneath the skies, the stars shone through, bright in the canopy of black that served as their keeper. Legolas paced back and forth, his head ever up, drinking in the sight of the stars and skies above him. His companions however, slept in a deep sleep, all save Aria. From sheer exhastion, her eyes had closed, but the green paths of Rivendell did not assail her vision, nor did the spiral staircases of Lothlorien. Only one thing plagued her, a great eye, watchful, all-seeing, all-knowing. She saw herself standing alone, the one person in the path of the great eye. It's gaze was clapped upon her figure and no matter how hard she tried to shield herself from its gaze, it still saw her. But suddenly, another figure joined her in the fiery light. Frodo stumbled on the flaming grass beneath him, his face anguished as the eye moved swiftly towards him. Aria tried to call his name, but ash and flame stifled her voice, choking her. But he heard the choke and even as he turned toward her, he slowly slipped the ring from his finger, leaving the Elf-maiden alone. As he disappeared, another face assailed her vision. A face, a voice that so filled her with dread that she tried to run. But again, she fell and the face came closer. Dark, an almost reptilian face, reptilian agility, the glow of green in the large eyes as he came closer, his mouth moving, though she could not hear the words. As a scream rose in her throat, Aria's eyes snapped open. As she sat alone, she finally heard the words the creature had uttered that had filled her with such dread. _Precious. MY Precious._

The white stars above her, sang a song of joy, the grasses beneath her waved melodically, and Legolas beside her, sang of the glories of Mirkwood. She sat up, then looked at the Elf's figure a few feet away from her. He stood alone, his hands on his hips, a smile on his face as he gently sang songs in his native tongue. Even in her frightened mind was Aria able to pick out the verse he sang.

__

Hail paths of Mirkwood!

Hail your leaves of green!

Abounding are the flowers,

That fall upon your paths.

Great are the people of Mirkwood,

Who sing and praise among you.

No greater sound is this,

Than the sound of the falling stream.

No greater tone is this,

Than that of the wind among the trees.

No greater love is this,

That I have for thee.

My love for Mirkwood, 

Surpasses anything.

Aria smiled at the sound of her native language, so smooth, so soothing. As Legolas almost whispered the last words of the song, his tone died out and his eyes were fixed upon the stars. Aria stood and walked unsteadily beside him. He turned to face her, his eyes shining. "The stars simply beg for a song Aria. They desire company on this night." He whispered, his eyes looking back to the skies. Aria smiled and followed his gaze. "Your troubled heart beats louder than thunder little_ Estel_." Legolas murmured without looking down at Aria. Aria shook her head and looked away from the sky. "It is nothing." She whispered. Legolas looked down at her, his eyes wise and knowing. "I know you think of the Eye. But as you have said before, it is not you his eye is fixed upon. It is Frodo and the Ring. So why do you trouble yourself about his gaze?" Legolas asked quietly. "Because, it is his gaze that can destroy my people. My world. Everything and everyone I care about." Aria said earnestly. "Legolas, no matter how this turns out, I am affected. One way or another, we all are affected. If Frodo fails, we will die." She whispered.

Legolas cocked his head slightly, but said nothing. "You know this friend. You must know this." Aria whispered. "The shadow grows greatly in my mind. Whatever shadow that shall fall upon us, shall fall soon." Legolas murmured, his voice steady, but his tone worried. "This shadow will not fall over me, or any of us. We will find the hobbits, we will see Sam and Frodo again. We will do this!" Aria whispered harshly. Legolas smiled and looked down at her. "Are you speaking these words to convince me, or your own heart?" He asked. Aria stared at him in confusion. Legolas did not speak of the shocked face and eyes that stared at him, but simply smiled. "You too friend, know this to be true." He whispered, echoing Aria's own words from a moment before. "You speak truth Legolas. I must convince my own heart if I am to go any farther. Perhaps, my path lies aside from this one." She whispered. Legolas turned to her sharply. "You would not leave us. Not after we've come this far." Aria shook her head. "No, I would not. I have come this far and I will stay on course. But it is a puzzle that I must understand myself, for only I can provide the pieces." She whispered. The two Elves stood that way for a long time, staring at each other, then back at the gently waning moon, as the Emperor of the skies, the sun, began to rise into the heavens. Gimli watched them from his spot on the ground. He shook his head and grunted. Aragorn opened his eyes, unable to sleep and looked to Gimli. "What is it Dwarf?" He asked sleepily. Gimli looked back at the Elves and shook his head again. "There are two things I dislike Aragorn. One being an Elf, though I can stand Legolas to some extent, but do you know what is worse?" Aragorn shook his head. "_Two_ Elves." Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn awoke not long after, just as the sun's rays pierced the sky. He stood then squinted in the morning light. He frowned, then dropped to the ground, peering through the grasses. Legolas stood above him, shading his eyes as he looked in the same direction. Gimli, finally having arisen, saw them peering into the distance and joined them. "Where is the Elf-maiden? Has she tired of the hunt already?" Gimli asked Legolas. Before the Elf could reply, Aria answered from behind Gimli. "Hardly Master Dwarf. I never abandon a fight." Gimli started slightly, then grunted as he looked into the distance. "Riders." He said in surprise. "Yes, many of them." Aragorn murmured, squinting. "There are one hundred and five. Their hair is golden, and their leader is very tall." Legolas said, turning to Aragorn. Aragorn smiled, placing his hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Keen are the eyes of the Elves." He said with satisfaction. Legolas frowned and shrugged. "No, they are only a little over five leagues away." He said in confusion. "Five leagues or not, we cannot escape them. What do we do Aragorn?" Gimli asked. "We will wait here. They are traveling down the Orc-trail and perhaps can tell us something." Aragorn replied, settling down in the grass where he might be easily spotted. "I see three empy saddles, but no hobbits." Legolas said sadly. "I did not say that we would receive good news, but good or bad, we shall wait here." Aragorn said firmly. Legolas, Gimli and Aria drew their cloaks around them and seated themselves beside Aragorn, waiting for the riders.

The time passed slowly as they sat there alone, waiting for the riders. "Do you know anything of these men Aragorn? Or are we waiting here for certain death?" Gimli asked uneasily. "I have been among them. They are proud and willfull, but generous in thought and deed, they are bold, but not cruel, they are wise, but are unlearned, writing no books, but singing songs as in the days of old. They are the Riders of Rohan and thankfully for us, they do not love the Orcs." Aragorn said simply. "There is rumor that they have given tribute to Mordor." Gimli said, still uneasy. "I refuse to believe it." Aragorn said with confidence. "Well, believe it or not, we shall soon find out. They approach." Legolas whispered. As the riders approached, Aria leaned over towards Aragorn and whispered, "Aragorn, would you not reveal my identity? For I desire this to remain secret, as the men of these parts and many other places fear my sister and myself." Aragorn nodded, his attention distracted as the riders rode up to them.

The riders rode up, quick and hard, though they did not see the travelers in front of them. As they began to move away, Aragorn stood. "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" Like lightening, the men checked their steeds and as the companions stood they found themselves surrounded in a circle of horsemen. The men stared hard at them, their bows and arrows pointed at the companions' hearts. The leader, a tall man, advanced till his spear was within a foot of Aragorn's chest. But Aragorn did not move. The leader cocked his head and stared hard at Aragorn. "Who are you, and why are you in this land?" He asked in the Common Tongue. Aragorn nodded and replied. "I am called Strider. I am hunting Orcs." Aragorn said simply. The Rider frowned, tossed his spear to another and leapt off his horse, drawing his sword as he walked closer to Aragorn. "At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs, but now I perceive you are not. You truly know little about hunting the Orcs if you go about in this fashion. They travel hard and at a great speed, if you had overtaken them, you would have become the hunted. But there is something strange about you Strider." The Rider's forehead furrowed as he surveyed Aragorn. "Your rainment is strange, as is your very name. How came you to go unoticed by us? Are you Elven folk?" The Rider asked curiously.

"No, only two of our company are of the race of Elves. Legolas from the Woodland Realm of distant Mirkwood and Aria from Rivendell. But indeed, we have passed through Lothlorien and have received gifts from the Lady of the Wood." Aragorn said smoothly. Aria nodded as the Rider looked first upon Legolas, then Aria. Even as the Rider gazed upon them, his eyes changed from fluid movements to a rock hard stare. "So the stories are true. The Lady of the Wood does exist. Few escape her nets they say, but if you have and you have her favor, perhaps you too are sorcerers and net-weavers." He said, his voice becoming flinty. Aria raised her eyebrows as she heard the Rider's speech and shook her head. "I would watch what you say." Aragorn murmured under his breath. The Rider did not reply to Aragorn, but instead looked down upon the now hardened faces of Gimli and Legolas.

"Why do you not speak, silent ones?" The Rider asked. Gimli stood at a stance, his feet apart, his hand gripping his battle axe hard, his other hand clenched into a fist, and as he spoke, his dark eyes flashed. "Give me your name first, and I'll give you mine, and more besides." Gimli murmured harshly. The Rider frowned and stared hard at Gimli. "Normally it should be the stranger that performs this act, but nevertheless, I am called Eomer, son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshal of the RiderMark." The Rider said, pride echoing his tones. "Well Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of the RiderMark, let Gimli, son of Gloin warn you against foolish words. You speak of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you. Especially since you speak in front of her Ladyship's sister herself!" Gimli said angrily. Aria placed a gentle, but firm hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Gimli, let it pass." She whispered. "I will not! He has offended the name of the Lady of Lorien, and that shall not stand!" Gimli whispered back, his eyes blazing.

Eomer had since advanced towards Gimli, his men behind him, spears raised, but now he stopped. "I would cut off your head, beard and all Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer said angrily. "He stands not alone. You would die before your stroke fell." Eomer turned to face an Elven arrow pointed straight at his heart, Legolas' sturdy hand behind it. "Legolas, enough! He knows not what he says!" Aria said urgently, but neither Dwarf nor Elf strayed from their course. Eomer looked at Aria and she stared back at him. The man had ignored Gimli's comment about her, thinking it a joke to intimidate him, but now he knew that it was true. Aria's eyes bore into him as he came closer towards them. Whether it was fright or anger, Eomer raised his sword against them, his eyes blazing, but Aragorn stepped lithely between them. "I am sorry Eomer! When you know more, you will understand why you have angered my companions, but in the meantime, we mean no ill will towards Rohan or its folk. Will you not listen to us before you start a battle?" Aragorn asked quietly, but persuasively. 

Eomer eyed Aragorn, then lowered his sword. "I will. But first tell me your name." Eomer said. "First, tell me whom you serve. Are you with or against Sauron, the Dark Lord?" Aragorn asked. "I serve only the Lord of the Mark, Theoden, son of Thengel. Who are you? And who do you serve? Why do you hunt Orcs in our land?" Eomer demanded. "The Orcs we pursue took two captives, our friends. I am called Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor! Are you with me or against me?" At this moment, Aragorn threw off his cloak and stood there, majestic with the sun at his back, a stunning picture. Eomer stared at Aragorn in astonishment. "These indeed are strange days, that dreams and legends spring up from the ground." Eomer smiled and placed his hand across his chest. "Lord, what brings you here?" 

Aragorn took a step closer to Eomer, his eyes intense. "You may say this to Theoden, open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. I need help. Can you tell me of the Orcs that we were pursuing?" Aragorn asked. "You need not search for them any longer. The Orcs are destroyed." Eomer said swiftly. Aria drew in her breath and looked from Eomer to Aragorn. Aragorn's eyes showed his surprise, but his face did not betray him. "And our friends?" Eomer shrugged. "We found none but Orcs." Eomer said, furrowing his forehead. "Did you search the bodies of the dead? Were there no other bodies, save that of Orc? They would be small, only like children or Dwarves to your eyes, wearing no shoes and wearing grey." Aragorn pleaded. "There were no Dwarves nor children. We counted all the dead and burned them." Eomer said firmly. "We do not speak of Dwarves or children. Our friends were hobbits." Gimli put in. "Hobbits? And what may they be? It is a strange name." Eomer asked.

"These are small folk. Small and gentle, looking as Aragorn said, like children. They are neither Dwarves nor children." Aria explained as Gimli nodded. "Yes, a strange name for a strange folk, but these were very dear to us. These hobbits are Halflings." Gimli concurred. With that, a rider beside Eomer laughed loudly. "Halflings! But they are only a little people in old songs and childrens tales from the North. Do we walk in legends or on the earth?" He laughed. His smile faded as he caught sight of Aria's stern face, but shrugged and turned from her."A man may do both. But these that we seek are not legends I can assure you." Aragorn said tersely. The rider simply ignored him and turned back to Eomer. "Come Lord, the time is pressing. Let us leave these crazed folk to their fantasies!" He said harshly. "Stop Eothain! Leave me a while. Make the others ready to ride to the Entwade." 

In the next few moments, Eomer listened to Aragorn intently as he told him what had transpired since their departure from Rivendell, of the death of Gandalf, then of the death of Boromir. "It is the fourth day since he was killed, and since the evening of that day, we have traveled from Tol Brandir." Aragorn finished. "On foot?" Eomer asked in disbelief. "Yes." Aragorn said, cocking his head at the man's surprise. "Strider is too poor a name Aragorn. I name you Wingfoot! Forty leagues and five you have come since the fourth day! Hardy is your people!" Eomer said, his surprise echoing in his voice. Aragorn said nothing, but merely nodded his head, accepting the compliment with grace. Then Eomer's head dropped and he paced in thought. 

"So it comes to this. We are at a violent war with the Orcs, but now our chief concern is Saruman. For he walks among us in disguise, cloaked and hooded, watching us, sending his spies out among us and the surrounding lands. Will you not come and help us?" Eomer pleaded, suddenly raising his head. Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "I cannot, not while my friends are still in danger." He said quietly. "But we could find use for you, all of you. For Gimli's axe and Legolas' bow, and even something, for the lady. Of course if they will forgive my rash words considering the Lady of the Wood, for I spoke as all of my people do, but it is obviously in ignorance and I would gladly learn better." Eomer faltered as he eyed Aria. "I thank you, but I cannot. I must continue this quest first." Aragorn sighed. "But hope does not remain! You will not find your friends on the Northern Borders." Eomer said firmly.

"Yet they are not behind us either. I found a clear token by the East Wall that says at least one was still alive. The trail has not turned at all, so I shall continue on it." Aragorn explained. "What do you think has become of them?" Eomer asked, cocking his head. "I know not. They may have been slain and burned among the Orcs, but I really do not fear that since you deny it. I can only believe that they were taken away from the battle before it began. Can you swear that no Orc escaped you?" Aragorn asked. "I can swear it. We reached the forest-eaves before them, and after that if any living thing broke through our ring, then it was no Orc and had an Elvish power." Eomer said, his face serious and drawn. "Our friends were dressed as we are, and you passed us by in broad daylight." Aragorn said.

Eomer shook his head. "I had forgotten that. What is a man to do during such times, when legends spring to life? Halflings, the Lady of the Wood! What is one to think?" Aragorn nodded knowingly. "Yes, but still. We must continue with our quests, no matter how strange." Aragorn said. "Yes, but unfortunately you cannot continue your search in these lands. It is the law that no one can search our lands until he has the king's permission, but how are you to finish if you will not come with me?" Eomer asked. "I think your law would let us pass. I am not a stranger in these lands, as I have traveled them more than once in another guise. Your king would not detain a man on such a serious quest as my own. The time comes. Decide, shall you release us?" Aragorn asked, his head held high. Eomer stared at Aragorn, then shook his head. "I have no choice but to let you go Aragorn. I have some horses for you as you can see. You may take them."

Eomer lead them to the horses, fine beasts, one of grey, another of white, other fiery red. Legolas smiled broadly as he saw the fiery steed that was his own, his name being Arod. "Would you take off his saddle and bridle? I need them not." Legolas said, turning to Eomer. Eomer stared a moment, then ordered it to be done, and Legolas leapt upon the horse's bare back with the ease of a cat. Gimli stopped in his tracks as Aragorn slid into the saddle of the grey horse, whose name Eomer gave to be Hasufel. At that moment, the rider named Eothain laughed loudly. "Who has ever heard of a Dwarf riding a horse?" He asked, laughing behind his words. Gimli turned sharply on the man. "Never has it been. Nor shall it be." He said firmly. "Gimli, you must ride or you will slow us down." Aragorn said gently. Gimli stood still, his arms crossed across his chest stubbornly. Legolas saw his unmoving face and smiled. "Come now friend Gimli, ride behind me. Then you will not have to worry about having a horse of your own." He said, leaning his arm down to the dwarf. The dwarf stood still a moment before he relented grudgingly, climbing up on the horse's bare back and clinging to Legolas.

Eomer walked unsteadily over to Aria as she loosened the girdle of the saddle and watched it slip to the ground. She took off the bridle of the white horse and patted it's nose lovingly. "Lady, I know now that the Dwarf's words of you were true." Aria turned around to face Eomer, his face blanch, his eyes worried. "I beg your forgiveness for the words I spoke of your sister." He said, finally raising his eyes to her. To his obvious surprise, Aria smiled and laid her hand upon his shoulder. "I know. I forgave you before, for you knew not what you spoke. You were ignorant and knew nothing more. Be at peace." She said softly, a small smile on her face. Eomer's face changed, the light coming back in his eyes and his smile returning to his lips. "Her name is Noron. I know she is in good hands." Eomer said quietly, patting the white hide of the horse. Aria smiled and leapt lightly on the horse's back. Eomer took a step backwards and shouted, "Farewell! May you find what you seek and return here so that our swords may shine together!" Aragorn raised his sword. "I will return." He answered. "And I will as well, for the matter of the Lady of the Wood still lies between us. I have yet to teach you gentle speech." Gimli said firmly. Aria smiled and raised her eyes to heaven, but Eomer smiled. "We shall see. So many strange things have chanced that to learn the praise of a fair lady under the loving strokes of a Dwarf's axe will seem no great wonder! Farewell!" Eomer called after them, even as the horses took off into the distance. 


	8. The Words of Galadriel

They rode fast and hard, the shadows of Fangorn arising towards them in the distance. Aria frowned as they continued their journey, for alongside the road and all among the grasses, lay huge numbers of Orcs, arrows stuck in their throats and backs. They came into the first eaves of the forest as night began to fall, and it was there that the travelers saw the fire that the Riders had spoken of, the wisps of smoke still billowing in the air. They dismounted and tied their horses to stakes in the ground and began to search the field of battle. But by the time night was upon them, they had found nothing, no trace of Merry or Pippin. "We can do no more Aragorn. It is more than likely that the bones of the hobbits are among those of the Orcs." Gimli said sadly. "This will be sad new for Frodo to hear, if he lives, and also for the old hobbit waiting in Rivendell." Legolas murmured quietly, his eyes roving about the place. "Elrond was against their coming!" Gimli said suddenly, loudly. "But Gandalf was not." Legolas said patiently. "But Gandalf came himself and he was the first to be lost! His foresight failed him." Gimli protested. "Do not speak such words of Mithrandir." Came a soft voice from the shadows. Legolas and Gimli turned to look at Aria. She leaned against a tree, her eyes unfocused and staring. But as they looked, she raised her eyes to theirs. "Mithrandir's counsel was not founded on his foresight of safety, for us or the others. You should not speak such words." Aria repeated, her voice soft. "I shall not depart from this place as of yet. We will wait till the morning." Aragorn said, eyeing the stone face of Aria as she stared into the ashes of the fire that the Riders had made.

They made their camp in that place and wrapped blankets around themselves for warmth. Gimli muttered under his breath as he rubbed his hands together before he spoke out loud. "Let us make a fire! I care no longer for the danger!" He said. Legolas nodded and turned to Aragorn. "If the hobbits are lost in the woods, the light may draw them here." He said hopefully. "It may also draw more than Orcs or hobbits. We are too near to Saruman, and it is said that it is dangerous to touch the wood of Fangorn." Aragorn countered quietly. "But the Rohirrim were here and cut down trees for wood for _their_ fire! And they passed through without peril!" Gimli protested. "That is a completely different matter Gimli." Aria said quietly. "Aria is right. The Rohirrim were many and they do not heed the wrath of Fangorn because they do not come here often and they do not go under the trees. But our path leads us deep into the forest. Cut no living wood!" Aragorn said.

Gimli muttered but said nothing more as he picked up dead wood chips that had been left by the Rohirrim. Before he began to arrange the woodchips, he suddenly looked up at Aria. She looked at him expectantly as he eyed her, chewing his lip. "What is it friend Gimli?" Aria asked, smiling at his hesitation. "Its just that, you are a sorceress. Could you not start a fire for us without having to use wood?" He asked. "We must not use magic for such trivial things. But for the important things." Legolas said, seating himself beside Aria. "And this isn't important?" Gimli asked. "Not as important as using magic upon our enemies." Legolas insisted. Before Gimli or Legolas could begin another fight, Aria stepped in. "Friend Gimli, I would be glad to make a fire, but I fear I cannot do this without wood." She said gently. She lifted her finger to touch a stray woodchip. A small flame rose from the chip and Gimli hurried to transfer it to his small pile of chips. 

Finally he got a small blaze growing and the companions warmed their hands by it. Finally though, weariness got the better of the companions. Gimli was chosen to stand watch and as the others slipped into sleep, Aragorn called out, "Remember Gimli, do not cut any living wood and do not search far for dead wood. Let the fire die rather." He mumbled. Gimli nodded and stroked his axe as he stared into the fire. Legolas lay back on the ground, his eyes open, but his mind slipping gently into sleep as elves do. He had forgotten about Aria, and for this she was grateful. She did not want to trouble her companions any further than they had been troubled. Sleep did not come so easy, and she sat up against a tree near Legolas and Aragorn, her blanket drawn about her shoulders, her eyes wide open, her heart weary and worried.

Sleep had almost overcome her, but she snapped to attention as she heard a cry from Gimli. Gimli jumped to his feet in surprise, his eyes staring in the distance. Aria did so as well as she saw the figure that stood before them: and old man, his body leaning on a staff, wrapped in a great cloak, his wide-brimmed hat pulled over his eyes. Legolas and Aragorn, roused by Gimli's sudden motion, leapt to their feet as well. "Come father, if you are cold, warm yourself." Aragorn called out. But he soon realized he was speaking to the wind, as the old man had disappeared in the darkness. Aria suddenly cocked her ears and whirled around to face Legolas. He looked at her grimly. "The horses." He said as they both took off into the clearing where the horses where kept. They were gone. They had dragged their pickets and disappeared. 

Aria shook her head as she stared at the scene, the others running up behind them and staring in shock. "Well, they are gone. We cannot catch them. They must return to us. So we shall continue on foot. That is how we began, and that is how we will continue if we must." Aragorn said firmly. "Yes, but we cannot eat our feet as well as walk on them." Gimli grumbled, tossing some twigs into the fire and watching the flames lick at them. Legolas laughed as he watched Gimli's slumped form. "Only a few hours ago you were unwilling to sit on a horse! We shall make a rider of you yet." He said with a smile. "It looks as though I won't have the chance. But you know what I think? I think the old man was Saruman. Who else would it be? After all, Eomer did say that he went about like an old man, hooded and cloaked. And he has taken our horses as well." Gimli said reasonably. "Yes, but he had a hat, not a hood. But still, your words make sense. There is peril here, but there is nothing we can do but rest and watch. I will take over the watch now Gimli. I do not think I can rest tonight." Aragorn said, taking his place by the fire. 

Aria turned and sat back against the tree, drawing the blanket around her shoulders. As she did, her fingers bumped the clasp of the green leaf-brooch that had been given to her and her companions on her departure from Lothlorien. She did not smile at the memory, but simply undid the clasp and held it in her fingers, her fingertips running over the smooth green surface. "Will you not rest?" Legolas' smooth voice startled her, as it whispered right beside her ear. She turned to face him, his back against the tree she rested against, his face turned towards her. "I will find no rest here. My soul is troubled." She whispered. Legolas frowned and pulled his blanket around him. "Why is your soul troubled?" He asked. Aria shrugged and focused on the brooch in her hands. "I know not. I am troubled about many things. About Saruman, who has obviously visited us, about the horses, Pippin and Merry, the Ring, Sam, Frodo, and, and _Gollum_." She whispered, her eyebrows raising as the figure's face came into her mind.

"Gollum?" Legolas whispered, his tone filled with disgust. "Yes, Gollum. He has something to do with Sam and Frodo. He has returned, but I know not what has happened. He haunts my dreams, his voice ever shouting for his _Precious_. I fear that he has more to do with this journey than we think." Aria murmured, her face crumpling at the memory as she remembered the hideous creature's face and haunting words. "I will find no rest here." She whispered once more, holding the brooch to her chest and looking out into the darkness. Legolas stared at her face, this woman, this queen, and thought deeply, trying to discern the thoughts of his heart. 

The next morning saw the company already awoken and searching the grounds once more for signs of the hobbits. "I wish that old man had left a boot-print." Gimli muttered as he searched the ground. "Why is that?" Legolas asked, scanning the grasses. "Because then I could be at ease knowing that he was no more than he seemed to be." Gimli replied. "Perhaps, but even a heavy boot might not make a print here, for the grass is deep and springy." Legolas countered. "Yes, but still, it would not puzzle Aragorn. He can discern many things we cannot. But even he I do not expect will find any traces of our mysterious visitor. It was Saruman and no mistake." Gimli said firmly. "Yes, but there is the puzzle of the horses." Aria spoke out. Aragorn nodded and took up the subject. "Gimli, you said that you suspected that the horses had been scared away. Legolas, did they sound like beasts crying out in terror to you?" Aragorn asked, turning to the Elf. "No actually. They sounded as beast happy to receive an old friend." Legolas said, confusion overtaking his tone. Aragorn nodded and ran his hands along his sword. "It is a greater puzzle then. One I cannot discern. But we must move on. As we go, we will search for the hobbits, for they are our first priority." Aragorn spoke this, and they moved on, moving deeper into the forest.

Aragorn ran ahead of the others and looked about intently. Then all of a sudden, he dropped to the ground, calling to the others. They ran to him and looked upon the scene. "Here is a mallorn-leaf of Lorien, and small crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. At last we find a clue." Aragorn said happily. "And look! Some pieces of cut cord over here." Aria called out. "And here is the knife that did the job. It was an Orc-weapon." Gimli said, looking at the knife with disgust. "This is entirely strange. Even more strange than the other things we have encountered. A bound prisoner escapes from the Orcs and the Riders, then stops, cuts his bonds with an Orc-knife. But how did he walk? And if his arms were tied, how did he use the knife? And if neither were tied, why did he cut the cords at all? Then he sat down and ate some waybread! That at least shows that he was a hobbit, even without the mallorn-leaf." Legolas said, shaking his head. "And then I suppose he grew wings and flew into the trees!" Gimli scoffed. "What do you say Aragorn?" He asked.

"I say that Legolas' description is accurate for the most part. I agree that he was a hobbit and must have had either legs or hands free when he came here. But I think it was hadns, because he was _carried_ to this point by an Orc. Orc-blood lies a little way away, along with deep hoof-prints. The Orc was slain by the horsemen and hauled to the fire. But the hobbit was not seen. Later, he cut his bonds, ate some _lembas_ and crept away. At least we know that one of them was alive. I hope though, that both of them were here together and both are safe. Now, either they were carried into the forest, or they ran away, this I do not know." Aragorn said. "I don't know what daunts me more: the Fangorn or the long road through Rohan." Gimli murmured. "Then we shall go through the forest." Aragorn decided.

It was not long before they found fresh signs. Hobbit foot-prints surrounded a small area. Aragorn smiled with satisfaction at his success as Legolas peered into the trees. "This place, it is so old. So very old. So old that I almost feel young again. I could have been happy here, had I come during a time of peace." Legolas murmured, his palm resting on the trunk of a tree. Aria smiled as Gimli snorted. "I dare-say you could! After all, you are a Wood-Elf, the two of you! But Elves of ANY kind are strange folk. But you comfort me for some reason. Let us go." Gimli murmured, his voice growing softly as he spoke. Legolas gave Aria a knowing smile as they watched the Dwarf soften visibly in front of their eyes. "Two sets of footprints. This is good but they are at least two days old." Aragorn said, shaking his head. "We could have arrived here all safe together had we left a few days earlier. But no one can see all ends." Aria said sadly. "Yes but we did not originally wish to come to Fangorn." Gimly protested. Gimli squinted at Legolas' face as it suddenly sobered and he leapt to the ground from the treebranch that he occupied. "And yet here we are, and caught as well. Look." He whispered. 

The entire company peered into the trees that Legolas pointed towards. "What? I have not Elf-eyes Legolas!" Gimli protested. "Shh. Do you not see him? He moves from tree to tree." Legolas whispered. Aria followed his gaze and saw the thing, indeed moving from tree to tree, an old man, his grey rags fluttering in the dank wind. "Yes I see him now! Did I not warn you Aragorn? The old man has followed us!" Gimli hissed. Aragorn searched into the forest and finally saw the old man enter the open, getting closer to them step by step. "Gimli, calm yourself. Now is not the time for panic." Aria murmured. "Your bow Legolas! Get it ready! You too Aria! It is Saruman! Do not let him speak! Unless you want him to cast a spell on you!" Gimli bellowed. 

Legolas and Aria both lifted their bows and an arrow, but did not fit the string. They simply stared at the old man. Gimli looked up at them in shock. "What are you waiting for! Shoot!" He hissed. "No, we must not. Not without giving him a fair warning." Aragorn said. The group waited for the old man, who to their surprise, quickened his pace, till he stood right in front of them. His face they could not see, as it was covered by a hood and a hat. There was silence for a long time, till the old man spoke. "Well met indeed, my friends. I wish to speak with you." He said softly, stepping closer to them. "Now! Stop him Legolas or we'll be killed!" Gimli cried. "Did I not say that I wished to speak with you? Put your bows away Elves!" The man uttered. Aria and Legolas' hands fell limp at their sides. "And you Master Dwarf, take your hand from your axe until I am up! You will not need such arguements." The man muttered as he climbed the hill. 

When he finally reached the top of the hill, he came towards them. "Well met, I say again. And what may you be doing in these parts? A Man, a Dwarf, and two Elves, all clad in Elvish fashion. No doubt your tale is worth hearing, as such things are not seen often." The old man said. "You speak as if you know Fangorn well. Am I right?" Aragorn asked. "Oh no, I come here once in a while." The man said, raising his hand. "Might we know your name and what you have to say to us?" Aragorn ventured again. "As for what I would say, I have said it. What may you be doing and what is your tale. As for my name," The old man began to laugh loudly. Aria raised her eyebrows and looked to Legolas. He stared intently at the laughing old man. "My name! Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before. Yes you have. But what of your tale?"

The companions were silent and unmoving. The old man chuckled. "One would guess that your story is not worth telling, but none the less, I will tell it if you will not. You search for your friends, Halflings, or hobbits as you call them. Yes hobbits. Of course I know what they are. They climbed here the day before yesterday and met someone they didn't expect. Does that comfort you? I suppose you would like to know where they were taken. But why do we stand. Obviously your journey is not as urgent as you thought." The old man finished, seating himself on a flat stone. Gimli's hand went once more to his axe and Aria and Legolas' hands to their bows. The old man took no notice, but spread apart his cloak, showing his garments' color: a pure white. 

Gimli picked up his axe and ran towards him with a roar. "Saruman! Tell us where our friends are or I'll make such a dent in your hat that even you will have difficulty getting it out!" He yelled. The old man leapt to his feet and stood towering above them, his white garments shining. There was something familiar in that figure, in the way he stood, something that struck Aria. He raised his staff, and Gimli's axe fell to the ground. Aragorn's sword burst into flame. Legolas raised his eyebrows in alarm and shot his arrow in the sky as it burst into flame. Aria and Legolas knew then without a doubt, who this man was, and his true purpose. Legolas and Aria ran towards him, Legolas calling joyfully, "Mithrandir! Oh Mithrandir!" Aria rushed to him, unsure of whether or not to even touch him, or caress his hand as she had done in the old days, but her eyes shone with gladness. 

Gandalf chuckled as the Elves rushed to him. "Well met, I say again Legolas." He said with a smile, winking at the elf, who stared in wide-eyed joy. As his deep blue gaze came across her face, Aria saw in the depths, the permission to do what she wished. Instantly, her hand was on the old, wrinkled one, her fingers clasped between his own gently. "Gandalf, it is good to see you again! And you return to us when our need is so great!" Aragorn said happily, finally walking over to Gandalf. Gandalf smiled and glanced at Gimli. "Get up my good Gimli! No blame to you and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends none of you has any weapon that could hurt me. Be happy, for we meet again at the turning of the tide." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Gandalf! You are all in white!" Gimli cried out. "Yes I am in white now. Indeed I AM Saruman as he should have been. But now tell me what has happened. Tell me of yourselves." Gandalf said urgently as the other sat down beside him, almost like children around a father. Aragorn started the tale from whence they had left Khazad-Dum, then finished at the present time. Gandalf was silent for a time, then rewarded the company by telling them of Saruman and what had transpired for him since they had last left him, ending with his journey to Lothlorien on the back of the Windlord Gwaihir. "And the Lady bid me to give you all messages. To Aragorn, I was told to say this:

__

Where now are the Dunedain, Elessar, Elessar?

Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?

Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,

And the Grey Company ride from the North.

But dark is the path appointed for thee:

The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea.

And to Legolas, she sent this:

__

Legolas Greenleaf long under tree,

In joy thou has lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."

Then Gandalf fell silent and shut his eyes. Aria looked to Legolas, his face full of trouble. He finally turned to her, questions in his eyes. "What does she mean Aria? What does she mean?" He whispered. Aria's eyes were filled to the brim with worry, for she knew the meaning of the words, but she dared not to say them to him. "Then she sent me no message?" Gimli's quiet voice asked softly. "Dark are her words, and little do they mean to those that receive them." Legolas said quietly. "That is no comfort." Gimli protested. "What then? Would you have her speak openly to you of your death?" Legolas asked. "Yes, if she had nothing else to say." Gimli countered. "Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages. But she indeed sent words to you, but they are neither dark nor sad.

__

To Gimli son of Gloin,

Give his Lady's greetings.

Lockbearer, wherever thou goest,

My thought goes with thee.

But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!"

Gimli grinned broadly and thanked Gandalf. "It is a good time that you have returned Gandalf! Welcome are your words!" He said happily. Aria stood off to the side, smiling at the dwarf's happiness before Gandalf turned to her. "The Lady also gave words to you my Lady, if you would hear them." He said quietly. "I would Gandalf." She said quietly. Gandalf frowned as he began to speak, and as he did, all eyes fell upon Aria and the wizard.

__

Aria of Lorien, go where you will,

But remember my protection is with you still.

The road will divide in two separate ways,

The road you shall travel goes many days.

Be wary of danger, a darkness so deep,

Of wickedness and a figure from whom evil seeps.

His voice so sweet and gentle, it lies.

The evil can all be revealed in eyes.

Most of all, distrust the color gold and the secrets it holds,

For its luster soon burns, fades, and grows cold."

Even as Gandalf spoke, Galadriel's voice echoed the same words inside Aria's mind. She knew not what her sister spoke of, but she kept it in memory to be used in time. Legolas cocked his head as he watched Aria's reaction. She did not speak, but merely glanced up at Gandalf and nodded. "Come, we must go. There is need of haste." Gandalf said, standing, wrapping himself in his cloak. They all walked down the hills till they made their way back to the grasses beyond the Fangorn. "The horses have not yet returned. It shall be a weary walk." Legolas said, shaking his head. "I shall not walk. Time presses." Gandalf said, lifting his head and giving a long whistle. He whistled three more times, then the sound of hoofs came to the companion's ears. Four horses rode up from the distance, one they recognized as Hasufel, the other Arod, and the last, the white Noron. But the one that lead them, they did not recognize. "What a magnficent horse. I have never seen his like before." Legolas murmured. "Nor will you ever again. He is Shadowfax and never has a greater horse been seen anywhere. We are going to battle together." Gandalf said lovingly.

"It is a long way from Rivendell, my friend. But you are wise and swift and come at a time of great need. Far let us ride together and never be separated again in this world." He whispered as the horse's nose came up on his neck. "We must go at once to Meduseld, the house of your master, Theoden." Gandalf said, addressing the horses gravely. The horses bowed their heads at the sound of his voice. "We shall ride now friends. Hasufel shall bear Aragorn, and Arod Legolas. I will set Gimli before me and we shall ride on. Time is pressing." Gandalf said, helping the dwarf on Shadowfax and rising up himself. "Now I understand a part of the riddle last night! Whether the horses fled from fear or not, they met Shadowfax, their leader and greeted him with joy. Is that not right Gandalf?" Legolas asked, rising upon Arod. "Yes, it is. I bid him to make haste, swiftly may he bear me now." Gandalf said. The others rose upon their horses, but only Aria lingered momentarily on the ground. Gandalf spoke to Shadowfax and the horse set off. "Come Aria! We must go!" Legolas called from the back of Arod. Aria blinked and looked at Legolas as if she had awoken from a dream, then rose upon Noron and caught up with the others.

They rode a fair distance before Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a stop, the others doing the same. "There lies the Gap of Rohan. It is now almost due west of us. That way lies Isengard." He called out. "I see smoke. What might that be?" Legolas asked. "Battle and war! Ride on!" Gandalf called out, urging Shadowfax on. Aria stayed Noron a moment, her eyes studying the Gap for a long time, the words of her sister ringing in her head, 

The road will divide in two separate ways,

The road you shall travel goes many days. 

Be wary of danger, a darkness so deep, 

Of wickedness and a figure from whom evil seeps.


	9. The Road Divides Two Separate Ways.........

They halted just as dusk set in and they climbed out of their saddles. "We cannot rest for long. But we must do so, if only for a short time." Gandalf said, watching the others climb stiffly from their saddles. Aria got down slowly from her steed, but did not move immediately towards the ground in sleep. Instead she stood standing, Noron's head gently burrowed in her shoulder. Aria watched as Aragorn sat down beside on the ground, Gimli sat down and lay down, almost asleep. Legolas did not sit down, his eye keenly on the figure of Aria. But she did not receive his gaze as she usually did, but she shied away from it, causing distress in the heart of Legolas. He walked quietly over to Aria, placing his hand upon her shoulder.

Even as he did this, Aragorn stood stiffly and walked to the side of Gandalf who stood a little ways off, leaning against his staff. "Gandalf, I need to ask your council on a matter that plagues me." He said quietly. Gandalf turned to him and nodded. "It is on the matter of Aria and Legolas. I suspect that perhaps, they have grown to feel for each other in a different way than they have before." Gandalf nodded, his eyes meeting Aragorn's. "And you suspect that this will impede the journey?" He asked. Aragorn did not speak for a moment, he simply let his eye fall upon the figures of Aria and Legolas, standing together. "I have long suspected it, but I have said nothing. I could not speak of it to anyone else." Gandalf nodded and pulled out his pipe, lighting it and blowing wisps of smoke in the air.

"I understand your feelings, but I do not think that this relationship, if it is even taking place, will impede your journey. In fact I believe it will make it stronger." He murmured. "How so?" Aragorn asked. "Elves are not like Mortal Men. They do not fall headfirst into love and then fish themselves out of it. Love of another is a passion, another passion that they hold deep in their hearts, such as their passion for nature, for battle, those such things. But love of another is regarded as the greatest passion to possess." Gandalf stopped a moment to blow a smoke ring, then continued. "An Elf takes love seriously. He does not act on the spur of the moment, but waits, regards his decisions, ponders his heart before he does anything. In Elven lore, there is a belief that the Elves hold to be true. They believe that they are only born with half a heart, and until they find their partner, they shall never have a whole one. That is why there is such deliberation on their part." Gandalf paused, his gaze flickering over the two Elves standing together.

"An Elf professing his love to another is a very wonderful thing, but at the same time dangerous." Gandalf continued. Aragorn cocked his head in confusion. "Why is this?" He asked. "Because, if the one that they offer their heart to does not feel the same as they, that Elf may never love another, for he has given his heart to _one_. For Elves there is but _one_ partner in their life and if that _one_ does not feel the same, well, they have no second chance because in their mind, they believe there is no second chance. They have professed their love to _one_. In fact beside being slain in battle, heartbreak is the only other way to kill an Elf. And it has happened many times. Many times." Gandalf said quietly. "And what if the Elf says yes?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf's face lit up with an endearing smile. "Then their hearts are bound together, throughout all the ages." 

During this time, Legolas had spoken to Aria, in gentle tones. "What are you doing Aria? I sense your hesitation." He whispered gently, his hand on her shoulder. Aria could not look at him in the face for several minutes, but when she finally did, her eyes were glistening and she spoke to him in her native tongue. "I cannot stay here. I must go." Legolas' eyes widened and his fingers grasped her shoulder as she moved to turn away. "Why? Is it merely because of your sister's words, or of your own accord?" He asked, in his own language. "I have contemplated this fate many times. I must take this road, for it beckons me, first softly, then loudly. I must go on to Isengard. I cannot go to Theodin first." Legolas raised his eyebrows and his eyes were filled with worry. "You would risk your life because of your impatience?" He asked softly.

"It is not my impatience that spurs me on, but a feeling in my heart." She replied. Legolas did not speak, but his eyes spoke volumes. His hand that rested on her shoulder loosened, but instead of falling from it, his fingers gently reached out to touch one curl that lay beside it. Aria's eyes widened at his action, but she did not move from his touch as his hand gently lifted and grasped her fingers. "I must speak with you before you depart then, on a matter that has been rankling my heart for many days." He murmured, his eyes never leaving her face. "What is it?" She whispered, her heart beginning to beat faster, though she knew not why. "I have not known until recently, that my heart desired one to complete it. I knew not when I found you crying in Rivendell that my heart would feel this way. I knew not when we played together as children among your kin's courts of Rivendell that this feeling would come upon me. But when you left Rivendell for your own courts, my own feelings surprised myself as my heart cried out for you, even after you had gone." 

"I know now that I cannot resist the cries that my heart makes when you are not near. Aria," He whispered, his hands grasping hers tightly. "Aria, I offer you something, that once given, cannot be taken back. I offer to you, my _heart_." Legolas whispered, his head almost touching hers. Aria shrunk from his gaze, her heart now throbbing beneath her chest. She suddenly became aware of everything, every touch, every breath besieged her conscience, the gentle grip of his hands upon her own, the sweat that mingled between their fingers, the urgency and hope that rested in the oceans of his gaze. "I now ask you Aria, do you feel the same as I?" He whispered urgently. Aria gazed deeply into his eyes, trying to feel, to understand the yearning of her own heart. "I choose you Legolas, your heart to be united with mine, until the end of the ages." She whispered, her eyes meeting his own. He closed his eyes in relief and rested his forehead against her own gently. 

From a few feet away, Gandalf and Aragorn watched the scene, a small smile playing on Gandalf's lips. He turned to Aragorn and nudged him. "Watch this." He whispered, raising his hands gently, motioning to the blossomed trees around the two. He gently blew the air and rested his hands. As Legolas gently placed his lips against Aria's own, pale pink and pure white petals fell around them. Though they barely noticed, the sight caused great pleasure to Gandalf as he watched. The picture was stunning, the two Elves, though both tired from their journey, their clothes tattered from their travels, but their hands clasped together, their lips locked gently, as the petals covered them and the ground almost likened to snow. Its pure beauty caused Aragorn to remain speechless, and the roused Gimli's eyes to widen. Finally Legolas stepped back, his hands still holding hers. "I will see you again. Be safe, do not let harm come to you, or it will be my own death." He whispered, placing his tender hand gently on her pale face. "I would never do anything to hurt you or jepordize your life." She replied, as she climbed Noron, her hand still holding Legolas'. Legolas smiled gently and whispered to her in his own tongue.

__

Auta i lómë! (The night is passing!) 

And she returned his smile, whispering fervently,

__

Aurë entuluva! (The day shall come again!)

They stared deep into each others eyes for a moment before Aria whispered to him, "_Namarie_". Then she rode off into the dark, towards Isengard, never once looking back. Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "You need not worry of this love endangering this mission, for both remain true for the sake of the other." Gandalf murmured gently as he watched the Elf disappear into the night. Legolas stood alone in the dark, his hand outstretched as if trying to reach for her, though she stood not there.

************************************************************************


	10. A Figure From Whom Evil Seeps

************************************************************************

Alone Aria took up the trail where it had been left off. It was hard to follow, but soon, she found tracks, unusual tracks. They looked as though something very heavy had been dragged a long distance. She jumped down from Noron and ran her fingers in the dirt, her eyes searching. She followed the tracks till they continued deep into the depths of the forest. She drew Noron back. She was unwilling to follow the tracks that far into Fangorn, no matter how harmless the being. She rode on for many days till the Gap of Rohan came in sight. She sat still for a moment, feeling the presence of evil in the air. She didn't know what she wanted to do. As she slid from the horse's back, she pressed her fingers to her head. _What am I doing? Where am I even going? I have not found any trace of Merry or Pippin. I have no idea where they are or where they have gone. What am I doing?_

Aria's head raised suddenly as Noron rose into the air, her nose brushing the branches of trees around her. Aria reached up and grasped for her nose, trying to calm her. But the horse would not be calmed, she continued to jump in the air no matter what comforting words Aria whispered. Despite her efforts, the horse fled into the depths of the forest, her whinnys echoing behind her. But a soft whiz that shot past Aria's ear, made her whirl around, just as she saw the black arrow hit the horse. Aria stood still in shock as she heard the horse's death shriek echo through the trees. She stood still, then whirled around drawing her bow and arrow, aiming and shooting at the Orc behind her. He fell to the ground but another took his place. Her arrows sung as the Orcs surrounded her. Inwardly as she shot her arrows, she cursed silently. _Why did I not even sense their presence? Why?_

As Aria fit another arrow to her bow, she gasped as a shock of coldness ran up and down her arms, forcing her to drop the bow and arrow. She tried to bend down to retrieve them, but the shocks ran up and down her legs as well. She grasped her arms in pain and closed her eyes, then groaned as she felt the large arms of an Orc go around her neck. The shocks ebbed away slightly, but not enough as she tugged at the restraint around her neck. Aria finally opened her eyes and saw her captors, the Orcs surrounding her, but there was one figure that stood out among them. A tall, almost majestic figure, clad in white, his beard still streaked with grey. He walked up to the Orc that held her captive and gave a satisfied smile as he lowered his staff. "Well done. You are one of the travelers, one of those who travels with what remains of the Fellowship. Perhaps you can tell me where they are, for I much desire to know." He said, his voice gentle and kind, but his eyes cold as steel. Even as Aria grasped at the Orc's arms, her eyes glinted. "Saruman." She whispered. The wizard's eyes narrowed and he raised his staff again, causing her groan in pain as the shocks ran up her body once more. "You will tell me all I need to know she-Elf. I think that you will be wise enough to co-operate." The honey-sweet voice of Saruman was the last she heard as the Orc shouldered her, the pain still paralyzing her limbs, and carried her away, to Isengard.

A long time later, the Orc threw her down on the hard floor. Aria heard Saruman walk a little ways behind her, then his footsteps stopping as she assumed he sat down. She finally opened her eyes and saw that the substance beneath her was black marble. When she stood, her eyes opened wide at the room, for it was all black marble, dark and majestic. Pain no longer beseeched her limbs, so she jumped to her feet. The numerous doors all around her were closed. There was no route of escape so she turned to Saruman. He was sitting in his throne, his eyes taking her in eagerly. "So, have you a name?" He asked in his sweetened voice. Aria cocked her head as she listened to him, then she held her head high. "I have no name. I am nothing, for I am an outcast from all Elven communities." She said softly. "Lies. I know that you are nothing that you say." Saruman countered, his voice gaining a flinty edge.

"You may think what you want, but it is the truth. I am an outcast with no name." Aria said firmly. Saruman stood up slowly, his gaze still fixed upon her, his hand grasped for his staff. "If you will not tell me your name, then I assume you will allow me to arrest it from you!" Saruman growled, softly at first then crecendoing loudly as he waved his staff violently. Aria fell to the floor, ringing echoing through her head as invisible fingers tried to pull her name, her very identity from her mind. She tried to grasp it and press it to her, but the fingers clawed and snatched, stealing it from her. Aria tried to stop it as it drew out of her mind, but to no avail. She looked up as Saruman looked down at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "Aria. You are _the_ Lady Aria." He said shortly. "There are many Arias in this land. I am not the one you think I am." Aria said quietly as she painfully drew herself to her feet. "You have no more need to lie. I can see through you now. And I know who you are." Saruman said, his voice gaining a triumphant air.

"Now, I desire something from you. Can you guess what it is?" Saruman asked, asking the question as if he was talking to a little child. "I have no idea." Aria said, her eyes fixed on Saruman as he stood and began to circle her. "I'm sure you do. In fact I know you do. Where is the _Ringbearer_?" The last sentence, the wizard hissed in her ear. Aria did not move, though she was repelled by the wizard, but she held her head erect. "I don't know. I haven't seen the Fellowship in months." She said smoothly. "That is a lie. My spies tell me that you left your noble friends but only two weeks ago. Where is the Ringbearer?" He hissed again. Aria smiled and raised her eyebrows in a maddening fashion. "If your spies were so accurate, then why could they not see that the Ringbearer was not present among us, and has not been with us for many leagues?" She asked. "Do not play games with me Elf, for I can assure you that you _will_ lose." He whispered, his eyes growing colder by the minute.

"That is all I know Saruman. You can accept that or not, but that is the truth." Aria said. Saruman's head trembled, then his mouth opened wide with a roar of rage as he brought his staff down with a crack. Aria flew across the room, her back slamming squarely into the marble wall behind her. She let out a groan of pain as the staff was brought down with another crack, throwing her against the marble pedestal that lay in the middle of the room. She stared up at the ceiling for a time before she stood, shakily. "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in weeks." Aria said. "You know where he is don't you? The Ringbearer. Do not think you can trick me, for I know that you know and I will _drag _it out of you!" Saruman yelled, lifting his staff high in the air. As he spoke, Aria felt her body being dragged across the room, her body hitting one wall after the other. She cried out in pain as the hard marble smacked her body without remorse. When Saruman finally brought his staff down and Aria slid to a stop, she was whimpering, grasping her bruised arms to herself. 

"Perhaps I shall allow someone else to convince you she-Elf, as you will not listen to me." Saruman's voice was grave as he motioned to the door. Weakly, Aria raised her eyes to the figure in the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise as the figure leapt down beside her, worry on his every feature. "Aria! Aria are you alright?" Legolas whispered, strands of his fair hair falling in her bruised and bloody face. Aria stared in surprise before bringing her hand up to touch the elf's face. "Legolas, wha-, what are you doing here?" She whispered. Legolas' hands grasped her face tenderly, his reassuring gaze on her. "Aria, what are you doing?" He whispered. "What are you talking about?" Aria asked in confusion. "What are you doing?" He repeated. "You will be killed before this is all over. Tell him where Frodo is and he has promised that I may take you away. Please Aria! We will go after Frodo and prevent his death, but first, just tell him." Legolas pleaded.

Aria's eyes widened and grew cold. With a whimper, she drew herself up to her feet and stared at Saruman. Legolas stood as well, watching her, his face filled with concern. "Enough of your tricks and sorcery Saruman! I will not tell you, and you cannot force me with illusions!" Aria yelled angrily. Saruman's gaze faltered as he stared at her, but he raised his staff and the concerned face of Legolas disappeared from Aria's sight. Aria stared at the place where his face had been, then drew her hand to her face. For one moment, even though it was an illusion, she had seen what she wished to see. "I don't believe you understand me Aria, though I thought you would, being the sister of a sorceress after all. But I suppose there is always time for learning. _I do not give up!_" Saruman hissed, raising his staff once more. Aria closed her eyes, expecting to feel a wave of pain, but she felt nothing. Instead she heard the door open, heard something hard hitting the marble floor, a groan, then the door closing.

Aria opened her eyes and stared at the groaning person on the floor. Frodo's anxious blue eyes stared at her wildly from the marble floor. "Aria, help me. They're going to take the Ring. I need you!" He whispered, casting fearful glances at Saruman. "I need you Aria! Help me! I need you!" He whispered, holding his hands out beseechingly. Aria closed her eyes, and clenched her fists, trying to ignore the feeble creature lying on the floor. "Enough Saruman! Stop this!" She yelled, trying to drown out Frodo's pitiful cry. "Aria, I need you!" The voice cried out in pain. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Aria screamed. To the surprise of even herself, Aria raised her hands in frustration. In the tower room, wind pushed through the windows of the Orthanc, causing a whirlwind among the entire tower. Saruman stared at her in surprise as objects flew across the room. Her hair flew behind her, her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open as she chanted rhythmically and hauntingly. Frodo lay on the floor and did not move, but stared at Aria as her bloody, bruised features changed. Finally Aria opened her eyes, narrowing them at Saruman. The winds now tugged at Saruman, pulling at him, clawing, trying to pull him from his pedestal. Saruman smiled, then raised his staff. Frodo disappeared from the floor, leaving only the Elf-queen, her hands outstretched in front of her, the winds finally dying down

"I underestimated you my Lady. Impressive. But not impressive enough." Saruman sneered. Aria dropped her hands to her sides and glared at Saruman. "You asked me not to play games. Now it is you who are playing games Saruman." She said angrily. "You thought _that_ was a game? I'll show you how to play games! Since you will not tell me where the Ringbearer resides, then perhaps you will be more open to feeling his pains and sufferings!" Saruman stepped down from his throne, the staff raised in the air. Aria fell to the ground, her fingers grasping at her shoulder as red hot fire burned her fiercely. It felt as though her body was slowly being consumed by this fire. She finally cried out in pain, her fingers covering the source of pain, trying to stop the pain, that was all she wanted. Her mind slowly became drowsy with pain as she lay there, jerking spasmodically though it hurt even to move. Saruman's staff came down with a crack, and the fire was gone, but the ache remained. 

Aria lay on the floor, her wide eyes staring up at the ceiling, her aching body still jolting. "The pain of the Nazgul blade troubles you much I see. But perhaps you would like to feel the burden of the Ring, this Ring that you think you can destroy." Saruman said softly. The staff raised, a burden fell upon Aria's neck and shoulders. She could barely stand, she could not stand. She fell to the floor every time she tried. Every time she hit the floor, the bruises and cuts she had already sustained cried out in pain. "I will stop if you ask for my mercy." Saruman said, his voice kind, but his meaning cruel. "Never." Aria choked out from her place on the floor. "Then you shall suffer even more than the Ringbearer does now!" Saruman said, and as he spoke, the burden became heavier and heavier, pushing her physically to the floor. But she would not cry out. She would not speak. She tried to raise her hands from the floor, tried to speak the words of her people, but she could not. The pain was too great. The staff came down and the burden left.

But he did not speak as the staff came down once more. Aria closed her eyes as her body was once more thrown across the room. "Stubborn is the race of the Elves! I gave you the chance to tell me, but now you shall suffer, suffer more than what I have in mind for your friends. Yes your friends Elf. If you will not tell me, I know that they will!" Saruman said firmly. As Aria's head crashed into another marble pillar, she searched her mind, trying to think of what to do. Only one solution presented itself. She closed her eyes to the whirling room around her and the pain, instead focusing all her energy on the words she whispered. Slowly, she spun to a stop, but the words she whispered did not stop. Saruman shook his head. "Nothing can save you now." He murmured with satisfaction. But even as he uttered the words, he frowned and stared hard at the Elf lying still on the floor. He stepped down one step from his throne and stared at the girl. Her eyes were wide open, on hand resting on her stomach, the other flat on the ground, nothing moved, not even an inch. Saruman stood alone and listened to the air surrounding him. Nothing moved. Only his own breath stirred the air. He waved at the door, shock evident on his face. Two large Orcs lumbered in and awaited for orders. "Take the Elf's body and throw it outside the gates for her companions. Let it be a warning to them." He said, surprise in his tone and eyes. As the Orcs carried the body from the chamber, Saruman sat down in his throne and murmured, "I thought she would hold up longer than that."


	11. A Candle Has Gone Out.......

__

*Author's Note*: First of all, I'd like to thank all you great reviewers!! Namely, Link0010, Starlight, ????, Cyrin-Dara, and of course my buddy Kora! You guys are so awesome and I'm so glad that you like the story. Every review, encourages me and keeps me writing. So thanks bunches!! *hands out apple pie and lemonade to everyone* What the heck? It might not be summer yet, but I can at least hand out the food for it right? :-)

P.S. Thanx again to Cyrin-Dara. And I think that you're writing is fantabulous! And also, you're welcome for the reviews! I can't wait to finish your story! The same goes to Starlight! Great story! Original and innovative! And of course to Kora as well. Great story! But you know that already! ;-) Thanx again! 

This chapter is dedicated to all you fine folks!

************************************************************************

Below the Orthanc, standing at the gates, stood Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, not lost anymore, but found and taken under the protection of the Ents. Pippin laughed at a joke at Saruman's expense that one of the Ents grumbled above him, but Merry did not laugh. Instead he turned away, his face still and serious. Pippin laughed and smacked Merry. "Whats the matter Merry? Somethin' you ate?" He asked cheerfully. Merry put his hand on Pippin's. "Hush! I'm tryin' to hear. I thought I heard somethin'." He murmured quietly. Pippin stopped, listening to the silence that now echoed around them. "I don't hear anythin' Mer-," Even as Pippin spoke, a piercing scream sailed above them from the Orthanc. Merry and Pipping whirled around to stare at the tall black spire in amazement. "What was that?" Merry murmured. "Most likely some poor creature in Saruman's service." The Ent murmured above them.

"An Orc don't sound like that does it?" Pippin asked. "Some do, some don't. A goblin perhaps. I know not." The Ent said slowly. "That did not sound like the scream of a goblin, or an Orc. It sounded like a woman's scream." Merry said softly. Pippin shook his head. "And why perhaps, would Saruman be torturin' a woman? Hmm? Tell me that Mr. Brandybuck. If you ask me, we probably shouldn't even worry about it. Its really none of our business." Pippin babbled on and on, but Merry's eyes remained fixed on the dark tower, listening closely to the sounds around him. He heard the scream no more. "Orc!" Pippin suddenly yelled, drawing his sword. Merry focused his eyes and saw that it was true. A large Orc now ran towards the battered gates, a large bundle in his arms. He tossed it towards the entrance and ran back to the tower, shutting the door quickly. "Yes, run you coward! Stupid creatures." The Ent above them called. 

"What do you suppose that bundle is Merry? Food?" Pippin asked, eyeing his friend's stern gaze. "I don't think so. I don't know what it is Pip, but I'm gonna find out." Merry said gravely, walking tentatively towards the lump that lay at the entrance of the gates. Pippin followed behind him, his sword drawn, his face nervous as he glanced around. After a little ways, to Pippin's surprise, Merry began to run towards the figure, making it harder for him to catch up. "Wait up Merry! Wait!" He yelled as he pushed his short little legs with all his might. Merry fell to the ground beside the bundle, which Pippin saw now was _not_ a bundle after all, but a person, a woman. Merry's eyes were widened in astonishment as he stared at the face. Pippin stood above him, squinting at the face in the impending twilight. Through the blood, sweat and bruises that covered the woman's face, he saw a semblance of identity, a face, a realization. Pippin dropped to his knees and peered closer, even as Merry raised his hand to his forehead, caressing his face gently. 

Pippin leaned down and wiped a trail of blood that trailed along the girl's eye, trying to discover the identity, the memory that he sought. He finally sat back on his heels, his mouth open. "Merry, its," He whispered. "I know. Its Aria. She was here the whole time, probably lookin' fer us. Probably searchin' and she was right in front of our faces and we just left her to die!" Merry said angrily. Pippin didn't speak, but he leaned down and grasped the bruised hand on the ground. "Aria, wake up. You cannot sleep out here. Its Pippin, and, and Merry. We've come for you. Wake up now. We'll get you some food." Pippin coaxed softly, his hand running over her palm and fingers. Merry looked up and stared at Pippin. "Pip, she's _dead_. She's _dead_ you hear! She can't hear you no more." He whispered urgently. Pippin shook his head determindedly. "I can't believe that. Elves can't die. You said so yourself. Sam said that. Elves can't die." Pippin said firmly.

"Oh, but they can little hobbit." A deep voice rumbled above the hobbits, causing them to look up. The great Ent they knew as Treebeard stood high above them, watching the scene. Gently, he reached down and scooped the body up, holding it to him. "Elves may die in battle or of a broken heart. That is the way of things." Pippin stared into space, a tear falling from his eyes. Merry, being the elder of the two, held his tears back as an example, but Pippin paid no notice. As the tears welled into his friend's eyes, Merry quickly grasped his friend's shoulders and pulled him close. He had been there for him at Gandalf's death, and he would be with him now, for Merry knew that Pippin rarely experienced death, and he knew that he had to be there for him. 

The Ent gently laid the body on a marble bench that lay outside the gates of Isengard. Merry and Pippin walked up to it, staring at the Elf's face. Though horribly beaten, it was still beautiful as the moon shone through, casting pieces of creamy light onto her face. Pippin gulped several times, then finally wiped away his tears. He gently unclasped the brooch that hung by a thread from her cloak. Then he gently laid her hands across her chest, slipping the brooch between her fingers. Pippin stood there a while, before speaking in a soft, queer tone. "If I wasn't so stupid, I would sing her a song. One of the songs from her own country, but, as it is," Pippin's words trailed off. "Don't say that! She wouldn't want you to be sayin' such things about yourself! Besides, you're not stupid." Merry protested. Pippin was silent and did not look at his friend."So she really is dead then?" Pippin asked quietly. "Yes Pip. She's really dead." Merry said softly. "We should bury her then shouldn't we?" Pippin asked. "I suppose, but," Merry said, before he was interrupted by Treebeard. "Wait but a little while. It is an Elven tradition to lay the body of a loved one to rest for the time in a public place to be revered by family. Besides, the wind brings me tidings that your friends are arriving soon." Treebeard said gently. 

"But she has no family. We can't very well go and find the Lady of the Wood now can we Merry? Aria would have wanted her to come." Pippin asked. Merry had to smile at his Pippin's words. His friend always managed to think of the affairs of others, of their desires. "I know Pip, but, we can't. We're the only family she has now. We have to act as her family in replacin' the ones that can't come." Merry explained quietly. Pippin nodded, as though he didn't even hear his cousin's words, his eyes falling once more upon the body of the Elf. "Frodo will be heartbroken when he finds out. If he ever comes back that is." Pippin murmured, closing his eyes sadly. "Why don't you both take the first watch tonight by the gates? It will help you sort your thoughts." Treebeard rumbled. The two hobbits looked up at him and nodded, walking slowly towards the remains of the gate and sitting down beside one another.

The Ent looked after them, emitting a long sigh as he looked back down at the elf that lay before him. He knew that the body was slowly growing colder by the minute, the face frozen for eternity. He slowly began to hum, then began to sing, his deep voice rumbling the entire place. Inside the Orthanc, Saruman clutched his white cloak closer to him, the deep voice rumbling through the tower, rattling the windows that had been opened by the Elf-Queen's power. And the Ent sang a lament from the place called Lorien, that had been sung only a few times, but was always sung at the death of one of their kindred.

__

Long have you walked the paths of the earth,

Traveled so far, treasured it's worth.

But the journey has ended, the light gone dark,

Far your heart flew, as high as the lark.

Still a light shines, the dimmest of all,

Shines weakly as the shadows fall.  
Close your eyes.

Time flies.

The candle burns,

The flame soon discerns.

The senses doubt,

The candle has gone out.

Then the giant Ent's gaze fell upon the Elven Queen once more and his entire body shook as he whispered in the Elven tongue,

Caled veleg, ethuiannen. (A great light, has gone out.)

************************************************************************


	12. The Realm of Isengard

************************************************************************

Merry looked up as the riders approached him. He smiled as he saw Gandalf and the others, but rose to introduce himself to the other two who rode with them. He frowned at Pippin, who lay asleep beside him, but put on a smile and bowed as the men approached. "Welcome to Isengard my lords! We are the door-wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who I'm afraid is overcome with weariness, is Peregrin, son of Paladin of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is inside, but at the moment he is closed inside with one called Wormtongue, or I'm sure he would be here to welcome such fine guests." Merry said, but not before digging his foot into Pippin's side. The latter jumped to his feet in embarrasment. 

"No doubt he would Meriadoc! And tell me, was it Saruman who ordered you to guard his damaged doors and watch for guests' arrival, when your attention could be spared from your food?" Gandalf asked with a laugh. "No sir, I'm afraid the matter slipped his mind. He has been much occupied as of late. Treebeard has taken over Isengard and gives us our orders. He told me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with good words, I've done my best." Merry said gravely. "And what of Legolas and I? You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have lead us on! Do you know how far hobbit? Do you?" Gimli burst out. Merry jumped slightly and shook his head violently. "Well then I'll tell you, two hundred leagues, through forests, battle and death, to rescue YOU! Yes you young hobbit! And here we find you eating and lazing about, and, and, and SMOKING! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed you villains? I'm so worn between rage and joy that if I do not burst it will be a marvel!" Gimli finished. "I can see that." Merry said. Legolas laughed loudly. "I am with you Gimli, although I myself personally wonder how they came by the wine." Legolas said with a smile, his eyes twinkling as he took in the spoils.

"Well, one thing you haven't found in your hunting is brighter wits. Here you find us sitting on a field of victory my friends, amid the plunder of armies and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!" Pippin said. The others laughed. "I cannot understand how such beings as hobbits have escaped my knowledge." Theodin, the king of Rohan remarked, shaking his head. "I really cannot either." Merry said grimly. The others laughed and Theodin and Eomer departed from their company. As Gandalf turned to leave, Merry suddenly tugged his cloak. Aragorn started to walk away, but stopped as Gandalf stopped. Gandalf looked down at the serious face of Merry. "What is it Meriadoc?" Gandalf asked quietly. "Well Gandalf, its in the matter of Aria. The Lady Aria I mean. She, well, she left you did she not?" Merry asked. "She did indeed. Went off on her own to search for you I suspected. Why?" Gandalf asked. "Well Gandalf, we found her." Merry said in halting speech.

Gandalf's face lit up. "You did? Then where is she? I would speak with her." Gandalf said, looking down at the hobbits. "I'm afraid, you, you cannot." Merry said quietly. "What do you mean I cannot?" Gandalf asked. Merry did not speak, but twisted his fingers around each other, biting his lip. "Well speak up. Why can I not speak with her?" Gandalf demanded. "Because she's dead Gandalf." Pippin burst out. Gandalf stared down at the two hobbits, his eyes unbelieving, unwilling to believe. But his face softened as he saw the distress of the hobbits beneath him. Aragorn too stared at the hobbits, shock reading in the way his lips fell. Gandalf sighed and placed his hand on Merry's shoulder. "Then lead the way." He said gently.

Gandalf and Aragorn followed the two hobbits to the marble bench where the body lay in state. Pippin had seen to it that the blood had been wiped from her face and hands. The only thing that disfigured the face and body was the dark bruises. Her face was white as snow, the lashes that lay against her face, dark. Gandalf and Aragorn stared at the body, wanting to believe that it was a dream, but knowing it was reality. "It seems that Saruman got to her first. We saw an Orc carry her out of there." Merry said, motioning towards the Orthanc. "And that was after we heard her scream." Pippin put in. There was silence as Gandalf looked upon the body with sympathy, and Aragorn touched his forehead in reverence. "Can you do nothing Gandalf?" Pippin choked. Gandalf turned his blue gaze upon the small hobbit, his green eyes wide and pleading. Gandalf gently rested his wrinkled hand on the hobbit's shoulder, comfort in his gaze. "I'm afraid I cannot Peregrin. I'm afraid I cannot." He said softly. Pippin dropped his head, his eyes eventually looking back to the pallid face before him, but taking comfort in Gandalf's touch.

Gimli stepped forward from the shadows, Legolas following him, his forehead furrowed in confusion at the solemn faces before him. Gimli's mouth fell open as the body came into his sight. "Who has done this?" He growled. "Saruman." Gandalf answered softly. Gimli raised his axe, his eyes flaming, but Gandalf's hand came down upon him. "Not now Gimli. Now is not the time for that." He said softly, but firmly. Legolas stepped lightly between Gandalf and Aragorn, his forehead furrowed, his face confused. Gandalf and the others stepped back as Legolas stood above the body. He cocked his head so as to see her face better, then looked at her, her still body lying there, her hands clasping the brooch of Lothlorien. Tentatively, his hand strayed to her face, but he recoiled as he touched the skin. He turned around to face Gandalf, his expression that of bewilderment. "Why is she so cold Gandalf?" He whispered. Gandalf lowered his head, but said nothing. Legolas looked from face to face, and upon finding no answer, he turned back to Aria. He lay his hand down once more, but he avoided her cold skin, instead running his fingers lightly along her hair. He lifted his hand, staring at it in the moonlight. His fingers were stained with red blood. He turned to Gandalf once more, his hand still held in front of him.

"She is not dead Gandalf." He whispered. "She is not dead. She sleeps. She rests. She has had hard times, but she has not passed away. Not now." Legolas insisted. Gandalf lay his hand upon the Elf's shoulder. The Elf stared into Gandalf's face, pleading with him to find a reason for his friend's stillness. "These things happen Legolas. Death comes when we least expect it, but it comes. It has come this eve." He said softly. Legolas shook his head and turned away. "It is not true. She rests Gandalf. That is all. She shall wake up." Legolas leaned against the bench, taking one of her cold hands in his and rubbing it gently. Gimli raised his hand, placing it on the arm of the Elf. Legolas looked down at the dwarf and seeing the pity in his eyes said, "She will awaken Gimli. She will." He said urgently. Gimli shook his head, but his hand remained on the elf's arm. 

There was silence for a moment before the others made a move to walk away, to leave Legolas alone. They walked away silently, leaving Legolas with the body. Legolas continued to stroke her hand, firmly but gently, trying to draw back redeeming warmth. But as he rubbed, he cocked his head, stared at her lips. Had they opened? The eyelids. Had they fluttered? A gentle breath fanned his face. He sat erect joyfully and called out behind him. "She lives! She breathes! Come see Gandalf! I told you!" He called out. The others came rushing back, the hobbits in the lead, rushing to the front. Aragorn stared at her hard, watching the breaths entering and departing her body. They watched as a rose color returned slowly to the white cheeks as the breaths came quicker. 

Gandalf lay his hand upon the Elf's forehead, feeling the warmth that exuded from her skin.Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing the deep blue irises beneath. Her eyes focused and she smiled slightly at those who stood around her. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see so many faces." She said weakly. The others chuckled softly, from the pure joy of hearing her speak once more. "We thought you were dead Lady!" Pippin said happily, his eyes beaming. Aria moved to look at him. "I am glad that you were wrong. Though I must admit I was surprised that a great wizard like Saruman did not see that coming." Aria chuckled, then coughed. Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'he didn't see that coming'?" Gandalf asked suspiciously. Aria smiled at the old man. "Have you not guessed yet Gandalf? For it is one of your own spells." Aria said. Gandalf shook his head. "I have no memory of a spell like this." He said.

Aria smiled and moved slightly to get a better view of his face. "You do not remember? Well, it was many hundreds of years ago, but still, a memory I would think that you would remember. I was only a child when you told it to me. You must remember Gandalf. It was the celebration of my sister's anniversary. Everyone was off celebrating, but I was not allowed to go. I was sitting alone, all by myself in the entry hall feeling sorry for myself. Do you remember now, old friend?" Gandalf's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, continue! The others have not heard of this." He said with a smile. "You came to me from the banquet, the only elder who did that night. You asked me why I was so sad, and I told you of my loneliness. Then you asked me if I wanted to play a trick on the guests. I said I did. And you taught me the spell. Galadriel was so frightened for a time before she saw through it. I wish I had been awake to see her face." Aria chuckled. 

"Wait, I don't see what happened." Pippin protested. "It was a small spell I had learned long ago. A spell that stills the heart and the body to feign death. But in reality, the soul has not yet departed from the body, though the blood is chilled and death seems apparent. You were right in thinking her in death hobbits. For in death she was, and deep in it. Why in all the blazes did you think of something like that? At a time like that?" Gandalf suddenly asked. "I don't know. I was thinking that I was going to die, and the event came into my mind. I am grateful for its memory." Aria said softly. "As am I, seeing as it saved you from an eternal death." Gandalf said gently, patting her hand. "I must admit that I too am glad you remembered such a meaningless spell. It is good to have you with us again Lady." Gimli said gruffly. "It is good to be among your company again friend dwarf." Aria said with a smile.

"But what is this? Am I dreaming, or is it truly the faces of Merry and Pippin in front of me?" Aria asked, turning to the hobbits. The hobbits grinned and chuckled. "Yes its us! We've been here the whole time! Glad you're back!" Merry said, Pippin finishing the sentence with a jump for joy, ending in laughter from the others that caused him to blush furiously. Aria finally focused on the figure of Legolas who was seated on the bench beside her, on of her hands still in his own. "And I am glad to see you as well." She whispered. Legolas said nothing, but his grip on her hand grew tighter. "I knew you weren't dead." He murmured, a smile on his features. "Here, drink this Aria. _Trendil_, from the house of Elrond." Aria accepted the vial from Gandalf, pausing before drinking the liquid. She rested the vial on the bench as she closed her eyes, waiting for the potion to take its effect. "Whats that Merry?" Pippin asked, watching as Aria lay still. "Its a healing potion made only by the elves. Its potency heals wounds, and renews strength." Aragorn said softly, leaning down towards the hobbits. The hobbits nodded, then stared as the black and blue bruises slowly faded from the Elf's face, giving her back the fresh beauty she had had before Saruman.

She sat up slowly and turned to Gandalf. "My shoulder still pains me." She said softly, her fingers touching the spot tenderly. "Saruman caused me to feel the pain of a Nazgul blade." She said, answering the questioning faces around her. Gandalf shook his head, placing his hand on her other shoulder. "It will fade in time, but its pain will remain." He said gently. A wave of pain passed Aria's face. She tenderly moved her shirt aside, revealing her shoulder. Around a certain spot, it was tinged black, though there was no cut in the skin. "I shall endure. He will not win that easily." She said with determination. "And I don't believe you shall let him." Gandalf said with a smile. "This may sound odd, but, I wish to rest." Aria said, frowning. 

Gandalf and the others laughed. "Very well, but let us find you some other place besides cold marble." Gandalf said, taking her hand, Legolas taking the other and helping her walk across the yard. "You can have my blanket!" Pipping said, running alongside the others. "And mine too! You can have mine!" Merry joined in. Gandalf helped Aria to lay on the ground wrapping her in Merry and Pippin's blankets gently. Legolas smiled and watched a moment, then turned back to the marble bench. He frowned, then walked over to it, picking up an object that had fallen from Aria's hands when she had stood. He held the small leaf-brooch from Lothlorien in his palm for a time, watching the moonlight glint off of its surface. He then realized how close he had come to death, for had she slipped into the shadow, he too would have been forced to follow.

__

************************************************************************


	13. Rillia Thornshadow

************************************************************************

It took only a few days for Aria to recover. Within that time, with the help of the _Trendil_, every blemish and bruise had faded, the only thing to remind her of the ordeal being the black mark on her shoulder where Saruman's magic had done it's work. One particular evening after the event, Aria sat by the fire with Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were chattering excitedly of what would come on the morrow. Aria herself was barely listening, as she smoothly placed her things in a sack. "Oh yes! Gandalf will show that wizard! He won't let him get away with what he's done, will he Merry?" Pippin asked. Merry shook his head as he bit into an apple. "No. Gandalf with teach Saruman a lesson he'll never forget!" Merry replied. Pippin laughed excitedly, grabbing for a piece of bread. 

Merry turned from Pippin to look at Aria. He frowned and chewed his apple slower, then swallowed as he watched her actions. He watched as she stood and placed the sack on the ground by the horse that Gandalf had given to her to replace Noron, a tall brown horse named Golorith. He stood slowly and walked over to her turning his now sober blue eyes toward her face. "You intend to leave don't you?" He asked gravely. Aria turned to him slightly. "Yes Merry." She said quietly. "You can't go! You aren't well yet!" Pippin said suddenly, observing what was happening. He jumped up from the ground and rushed to them, a handful of bread in his mouth. Aria smiled at the two hobbits, but sobered as she saw Merry's serious face and Pippin's pleading eyes. "I cannot stay. I must go." She said gently. "Do the others know this?" Merry asked suspiciously. "They will before I take my leave of them." Aria said. "I don't like it. You should stay here with us Lady Aria, instead of riskin' your life for a cause that even you can't decifer." Merry said firmly. Aria smiled gently, and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "You speak words beyond your years _Alasseo_. I will keep them in my heart." She smiled at the two of them, squeezing their shoulders voluntarily before she walked off.

She eyed Legolas standing off to the side before she passed him, his arms across his chest, his face grave. "What did she call you Merry?" Pippin whispered. "She called him by his name in Elvish. _Alasseo_." Legolas spoke out quietly, his keen eyes fixed on Aria as she walked to and fro among the camp. Aria walked over to Gandalf and said a few words, before turning to Gimli and speaking to him. She made her rounds to Aragorn, then the King and Eomer before she finally came to Legolas. His eyes were as solemn as his face as he eyed her. She placed her hand gently on one of his arms. "I know you do not approve of my going, but know this, I must." She said quietly. "You do not even know why you go. Where will you end up before you finally see that you are leaving for nothing?" Legolas asked. "I will follow my heart Legolas. My heart will lead me to what I seek, though my mind knows not the way." She whispered urgently. Legolas shook his head before gazing into her face. "Why do I feel that I shall never see you again if I allow you to go?" Aria smiled gently. "I know not. For I know that I shall be protected, for I am under my sister's mantle." She said, beginning to walk away. "But does your sister's mantle extend to the realms of Isengard?" Legolas asked. 

Aria turned around to face him. "The reason you do not wish me to go is because you do not wish me to be hurt again. I promise you I will not. And as to the matter of my sister's protection," Aria jumped upon Golorith and wheeled him around before smiling at Legolas. "She has never let me down before." She said with a cocky smile before riding into the darkness. Legolas watched her, then turned away and shook his head. He knew that unnfortunately, she was right about the feelings in his heart. Merry and Pippin watched her as she rode off. "You think she'll come back Merry?" Pippin asked. "Sure she'll come back. She's an Elf. Elves don't give up easily I reckon." Merry said, looking at the still, and stubborn form of Legolas as he watched the darkness where she had disappeared out of the corner of his eye.

Aria rode far into the night and into the early morning. When she had told Legolas that she would follow her heart, she had meant it, but she still doubted even herself. "After all, my senses betrayed me when the Orcs from Isengard came." She murmured, wincing at the sudden pain in her shoulder._ But there was magic involved. Saruman shielded their presence for he knew you were coming._ Her conscience whispered. "Yes, but I too am embodied with powers! I should have felt it!" Aria insisted. _Do not be so hard on yourself. Saruman is a great wizard, you know that you hold not a candle to his power._ Her mind whispered comfortingly. This thought kept Aria silent and she did not batter her concience any further. 

She rode hard and fast, her heart begging her to go faster still. Finally along the river Anduin, she stopped. She did not give Golorith his freedom, but instead kept her hand on the horse's back as he stooped to eat the grass along the river. Something in the back of her mind quivered like a child in the dark. Aria felt it and she kept it close, her senses alert. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain as her shoulder gave a huge throb, blood oozing from it's chapped surface. Aria's hand went over it and she looked above her as a screech sounded above her head. "Nazgul." Aria muttered angrily. Two Ringwraiths rode the wind above her, their swords raised high. Her hand still on her wound, she grasped her bow, then lifting her hand from her wound, she lifted an arrow to the bow. But before she could let loose the arrow, one of the Wraiths swooped down closer to her. Her wound's pain grew unsufferable as it throbbed. Her arm dropped as the Ringwraiths swooped closer to her. She tried once more to fit an arrow to her bow, but the Wraith's sword cut through the arrow she tried to fit to her bow. Golorith screamed and shied away, running from the spot into the trees. The horse's back had been her one support, but now he was gone and she fell to the ground. As the Ringwraiths swooped down towards her, their swords pointed, Aria tried one last time to fit an arrow to her bow, but failed. 

Suddenly a screech broke out among the Nazgul. They shrieked and Aria raised her head slightly to see the end of an arrow sticking cleanly out of the hood of the Ringwraith. Another screech sounded as another arrow pierced the other. They took off, riding the wind to safety. Aria picked herself off the ground as the pain in the wound faded and looked to her rescuer. She was met with cold blue eyes as the person jumped from a horse. As the person strode closer, Aria realized that it was an Elf, one of her own kind and she recognized the she-Elf with a smile. "So Cousin, you cannot even hold your own against the Nazgul? I knew Galadriel must have been out of her mind to let you go out alone into the wilderness." The Elf said disdainfully. Aria smiled and shook her head. "Hello Rillia. Thank you for your help." She murmured.

Rillia sighed and brushed back a strand of her long blonde hair. Rillia was twenty years Aria's junior, but the two did not mind each other's company. In fact, Rillia was one of the few Elves who was Aria's true friend. Rillia was tall and imposing, her blue eyes dark and cold as ice. Her face was fair, her blond hair long and hanging down her back, her long bangs done back in braids. She shook her head again as she looked at Aria. "So you have sustained a wound. Is that what hindered you?" Rillia asked. "Yes. But it is no ordinary wound. It was a present given to me from Saruman." Aria remarked sarcastically, peering under her shirt and wincing at the bloody mess. "You have confronted Saruman? I take back my crude words as to your lack of courage." Rillia said, surprise in her eyes. Aria smiled, then winced as she pressed a cloth to the wound. 

"But where is your Fellowship, Cousin? Are they not here to protect you, or you to protect them?" Rillia asked. "They have gone their own way, and I mine." Aria murmured as she patted her wound. "So you have abandoned them to go to Mordor alone? Thats nice." Rillia said, frowning. "They are not going to Mordor. The Ringbearer is not with them. As far as we know he is proceeding to Mordor as of now." Aria said, frowning at the bloody cloth in her hand. "As far as you know. So why are you out here wandering in the wilderness. Its not like you Cousin." Rillia said, taking the cloth from her and rinsing it in the waters of the river. "I know. But my heart wishes it. I know not where I am going, but I have a feeling that I am close to my destination." Aria said softly.

"I know one thing, perhaps your heart is suicidal." Rillia commented as she stood and presented the dripping cloth to Aria. "What do you mean Rillia?" Aria asked as she pressed the cloth to her wound. "I know the direction you are going. If one was to look at you and your direction from the sky above, they would know that you were heading straight into the fires of Mordor." Aria's head snapped up as she looked into her cousin's serious face. Rillia's knowing eyes bored into her. "We will stay here tonight. You are too weak to go anywhere yet." Rillia said. "Rillia, if that is true, then I cannot go anywhere. My wound does not heal." Aria said, taking her cousin's arm. "So you say. But little do you know that I come from Lorien and I bring medicine that you lack." Rillia said with a smile, producing a powder from her bag.

A little while later, Aria allowed her cousin to mix the powder into a paste then pat it on the wound. The sting returned, the pain immeasurable, but Aria said nothing. "So I am really heading towards Mordor." Aria murmured a little while later. "It seems to be that way." Rillia answered her, piling more wood on the small fire she had started. "Why would I go to Mordor? Why am I even here?" Aria whispered. "Because you wish to prove yourself to your people. That is the reason Galadriel gave." Rillia said. "It is true. I wished to prove myself to my people. In fact, that was all I wanted. Now its become much more." Aria murmured. "So, Galadriel informed me of the members of the Fellowship." Rillia murmured. "Two mortal men, a Dwarf, four hobbits, and a certain Elf, whom I believe you know." Rillia said, a cruel gleam in her eye. Aria eyed her but said nothing. "Legolas wasn't it?" Rillia asked. "Thats enough Rillia. Take first watch." Aria said, lying on the ground, her blanket around her. "I see. Your feelings for this Legolas abound. You can't hide anything from me Cousin." Rillia murmured with a smile as she turned back to the fire. Aria sighed and closed her eyes, and indeed the face of Legolas haunted her dreams the whole night.

The next day the two Elves mounted their horses and rode in silence for most of the morning. One of the times when Aria turned to look at her cousin, she saw that she was sitting still and erect, her fingers buried in the grey horse's mane. "So why did you come Rillia? If you don't mind my asking." Aria finally asked. "Simple, Cousin. I wanted to go with you, but I must say, rudely did you not invite me on this quest." Rillia said with a smile. "There is more to it." Aria pressed. Rillia sighed and clucked at her horse to move alongside Aria's. "Very well. I wished to make sure you were well. You must not be aware of the powers you set off in your sleep." Rillia frowned. "What do you mean?" Aria asked. "Every night as I went to sleep, you came into my mind. It mattered not how many paths I crossed, how many hills I climbed, your face still beseiged my memory. And the last few nights, you were in pain. I desired to make sure you were well." Rillia said seriously. "You desired to protect me." Aria said knowingly. "Yes." There was silence between the two for a moment before Rillia spoke again. "I know you don't like that and you think that you can care for yourself, but what do you think the Nazgul would have done to you if I hadn't come? They certainly weren't there to give you a welcome feast." Rillia said scornfully.

"I am not mad." Aria said. "Very well, but remember whenever you DO get mad, that _I_ saved you and you owe me." Rillia insisted. Aria smiled at her cousin's insistence. "So what are we tracking? Who is this Ringbearer?" Rillia asked. "He is a hobbit." Aria said quietly, Frodo's solemn face arising in her mind. "A hobbit. You mean a Halfling?" Rillia asked. Aria nodded. "Yes. His name is Frodo Baggins. He is also traveling with his friend, another hobbit named Samwise Gamgee." Aria explained. Rillia shook her head. "Two hobbits. And they've come this far with the Ring? Without being killed?" Rillia asked. "Thats the way it seems. The only injury Frodo has sustained is a wound from a Nazgul blade on his shoulder." Aria said quietly. "Ah, I see. Saruman has a cruel sense of humor." Rillia scoffed, remembering her cousin's wound in the same place. 

"So what do you mean to do when and if we do find these hobbits?" Rillia asked. "I haven't figured that out yet. I'm just looking now." Aria said. "Well you best come up with something! Goodness, you'd think that _I_ was the sorceress the way you act! Goodness." Rillia exclaimed. "Well you are NOT a sorceress. What would you suggest?" Aria asked. "Use your powers to find him. To see him. That would help don't you think?" Rillia asked. Aria thought over the suggestion, a pained look on her face. "What? Is that not a good idea?" Rillia asked. "A good idea it is, but a painful one. I do not know what I shall see." Aria murmured. "No one knows what they shall see when they search. They must simply look and deal with the emotions as they come." Rillia said gently. "You are right." Aria murmured, stopping her horse with a word. Rillia stopped as well, her eyes fixed on Aria closely. 

Aria closed her eyes slowly, feeling, listening, seeing. She started as an Orc face came into her mind, his eyes bulging, his eyes evil. Then the vision pulled back to reveal a deep, dank cave, darkness in its corridors. Below the entrance, stairs wound their way down to the bottom of the mountain. Then she saw into the cave itself. Several eyes stared at her from the darkness. A creature was there, waiting, watching. A small creature scampered through the puddles of water in the cave, occasionaly lifting its head to listen, the muttering under its breath. "We will not hurt the Master. _She_ will do as she wishes. I will get the nasty hobbitses if he livesss. Yesss, then we will have our _Precioussss_." The word was dragged out by the echoes of the cave and there was nothing. Nothing but the eyes, gleaming in the darkness.

Aria opened her own eyes and stared into the distance for a time. "Did you see him? The Ringbearer?" Rillia asked. Aria shook her head. "No. I merely saw a mountain, with stairs winding up, leading to a cave. There was something in there. Something evil. And _Gollum_ was there." Aria shuddered. "The creature Gollum is involved in this? Oh just wonderful! Why did you not inform me of this information before I risked my neck to come out here and help you?" Rillia said angrily. "You were indisposed at the moment I believe. Safe and sound at Lorien weren't you?" Aria snapped at her cousin's angry speech. "Actually, NO, I wasn't. I was living in your own city among your people. But I went to Lothlorien to see Galadriel before I set out." Rillia replied. "This is all so strange. Why is Gollum there? Where was Frodo?" Aria whispered. "I know not, but I think that that place is where we will find the hobbits." Rillia said, clucking at her horse. Aria did the same, but Gollum's face continually invaded her thoughts, poisoning her mind with his words, "_My Precioussss_."

The two Elves traveled long days and nights, not needing very much rest in order to sustain them. During this time, the two cousins caught up with each other. "I spoke with a great majority of your people before I left." Aria eyed her cousin, but didn't respond. "They were very sad due to your leaving. They would have rather wished that you had stayed." Aria turned to Rillia sharply. "Why? Didn't they think me unable to rule?" Aria asked. "They did, but then they realized that it was a mistake sending you away." Rillia explained, shrugging. Aria turned away and shook her head in disbelief. "So, tell me of your friend Legolas. I saw him before all this started you know, in Mirkwood." Aria turned to her cousin. "I thought you were residing in Rivendell as a member of Elrond's soldiers." Aria said. "I was, but the noble elves of Mirkwood passed through, unfortunately to tell Elrond of their failure to keep the creature Gollum in captivity." Rillia said. 

"I spoke with Legolas during that time. He has grown greatly from the last day I saw him. He spoke of you. Did you know that?" Rillia asked cleverly. "Rillia, how would I know that?" Aria asked impatiently. "Because you're a sorceress. Who knows, you might have known if you had tried to know. Anyway, he asked me how you were, how your rule was proceeding. I told him that all was well and you were a wonderful queen. You know what he said? He said, 'I'm sure her rule will be great and talked about for many generations.' You know what I told him? I told him that he was far to flattering for his own good. But yes, he has certainly changed since we saw him last. How was it that you met Aria? Tell me the romantic tale again." Rillia asked, a smile on her face. "Rillia, you know the story. And it was NOT romantic. Not at all. It was embarrassing." Aria said with disgust.

"Embarrassing! That he comforted you in your lonliness? You call that embarrassing?" Rillia asked. "Yes I do." Aria said shortly. "Very well, think it that way then. I however think that you regard it much differently." Rillia insisted, riding off a little ways. Aria shook her head as her cousin rode ahead of her. Rillia Thornshadow was an Elf of stature yes, but also one of convictions, convictions to which she stuck to and never abandoned. When she got an idea in her head, it remained her personal opinion. Nothing could shake her. Aria smiled then sobered as she thought of the event Rillia spoke of.

************************************************************************

__

*Author's Note*: Thanx again to all the great reviewers! You guys are so awesome and I'm so glad you like my work!! :-) Don't worry, the next chapter will be entirely about the event that Rillia is indicating, so you won't be left in the dark! ;-)

T.H.


	14. Memories

__

She had been a very young child when it had occurred. Merely 1,022. Her sister Galadriel desired to make a journey to the surrounding elven peoples of the region. It had taken many months, for the elven people would not let the sorceress or her husband leave without the proper week of feasting. This was usually always followed by another week of feasting and perhaps another. The longest time that they had stayed in one place was six weeks. This infamous place was the place called Mirkwood. Great feasting was held for the usual one week, then another as the king, Thranduil insisted on the couple's viewing of Mirkwood. Therefore there was four more weeks of feasting and viewing the beauties of Mirkwood. 

Galadriel would not allow Aria to stay behind in Lothlorien alone, so she brought her along. With no companion, Aria dealt with the parties and feasting in silence. She was totally alone, for she could never speak to her sister alone. She loved the beauties of Mirkwood, but her heart throbbed with loneliness. Finally, during the third week of feasting, the King noticed the forlorn way that she sat off to the side watching Galadriel and Celeborn do as they wished. He approached her, and the young princess looked up to him, her blue eyes showing her sadness clearly. He knelt down in front of her, in order that she would not have to look up to him and whispered, "Would you like to visit with the children of these lands?" Aria was taken aback. She had not known how blatantly obvious her loneliness was. But her face lit up and she replied, "I would enjoy that immensely! I have not seen one who is my age for many, many weeks." She said. Thranduil extended his hand and the young Elf accepted it happily as he lead her to a small clearing in the woods.

There a sight spread before them. Many young Elf children, playing and laughing aloud. They saw the young princess and stopped to stare. Thranduil clapped his hands and there was total silence. He spoke to them gently, telling them of Aria's identity and to treat her as their own playmate. He gave her a little nudge and she took a step forward. Instantly, a young female Elf approached her with a welcoming smile and open arms. "Come! You can play with us! We were just about to start a new game!" This young Elf's name was Aranel and she became Aria's dearest friend for many years. They were close until Aranel was slain during the Battle of the Ring, before Sauron's return to power. Another week passed by and the Lothlorien elves took their leave of the Mirkwood elves. 

Galadriel, finally able to speak to her sister alone, comforted her with the fact that the place to which they were proceeding was their final stop on their journey. It had been saved for last, being the place of their kindred, for Elrond resided there, the husband of Galadriel's daughter. They were welcomed again with pomp and joyfullness, the feasting beginning once more. During that time, a period of three weeks, Aria was content for a time. She spent the days with Elrond's children, her great-nephews and her great-niece, Arwen. But the time came when the boys left with a hunting party and Arwen was not always around. Again, the old misery settled upon Aria. She longed to return to her own home. But it was not possible.

After one of the feasts, Aria fled the city. She ran as fast as she could, her pent-up tears pouring from her eyes as she ran quickly. She looked back as she ran, not willing to be followed. She ran and ran till she was in the very heart of the forest. She stopped, panting, placing a hand over her heart. No one had dared to follow her. She was alone as she had been in these many months. Aria sat down on a large boulder in the clearing, drew her knees up to her face and sobbed quietly. During this time, she inwardly screamed at her sister for dragging her all this way, screamed at Elrond for keeping them here, screamed at herself for being so selfish. 

Little did she know, the same hunting party that had collected her great-nephews a week before was returning. The laughing group, composed mainly of younger elves, walked past the place, not noticing the sobs. But one Mirkwood Elf, halted in his footsteps. He listened past the laughing and joking of his friends, then turned his head towards the small clearing in the woods. "Come on Legolas! Father will be expecting us! There'll be great feasting I can assure you!" One of Elrond's sons called out to him. "Yes, and then you can see the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn! They are visiting! Come on now!" The other called. Legolas smiled and raised his hand. "I shall be there soon. Go on." He said, walking silently towards the clearing. The others shook their heads and laughed, walking towards Rivendell.

Legolas crept silently through the forest brush, his gentle footsteps not making a sound. He crept behind a tree, Aria's form finally becoming visible. He cocked his head and frowned. She was not one of the Rivendell Elves. He had been to the place many times and knew the young male and female Elves by sight. This one, he did not know. Her knees were drawn up to her face and her shoulders shook slightly, her hands drawn up over her face. Legolas stood still, forgetting the glory of the week he had had, the archery tournament that he had won against his friends, the fun, and the knowledge that he was becoming as accomplished as many older Elves. He began to puzzle, wondering what could be making the maiden cry, what her reason for sadness was. 

So preoccupied was he, that when he shifted his foot slightly, a twig snapped under his foot. The girl's head snapped erect, her red and swollen eyes peering through the trees. She saw his form, his attire of brown blending into the scenery around him. His blonde hair fell down his back, his bow and arrows tied securely behind him, his eyes fluid and moving. He took a step forward as she furiously wiped her eyes, trying to rid herself of this weakness. Legolas stopped a few feet away as Aria slid from the rock, her eyes still red, but her head held high. The two stared at each other, Aria in calm defiance, Legolas in sympathy and curiosity.

Legolas took another step forward, but Aria took a step backward. Legolas stopped and frowned. "I would not harm you lady. I simply heard your cries and desired to know if you were well." He said kindly. "Thank you for your concern, but believe me when I say that it is not necessary. I am quite well." Aria said smoothly. "If that is true then why do you shed so many tears?" Legolas asked knowingly. Aria was struck into silence. When she did not make a move to speak, Legolas bowed slightly. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He said. Aria started and took a step forward. "Mirkwood? I met your father. He was very kind to me. Where were you?" Aria asked. "I'm afraid that I was unable to be present at the time of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's welcoming feast. I was with friends, preparing for a hunting trip. I was sorry to have missed it. Are you a servant of the Lady Galadriel's?" Legolas asked. 

Aria shook her head and laughed at the idea, causing distress to appear on Legolas' face. "Forgive me, but it was a plausible assumption, my Lady." He said, blushing as she laughed. "Forgive me my laughter." Aria chuckled, trying to draw a breath. Legolas crossed his arms and waited for her laughter to die down. "Are you quite finished?" He asked, his eyes narrowed, the blush still evident on his cheeks. Aria took a deep breath and nodded. "Again, forgive me. You would understand if you were in my position." She explained. "No doubt I would. But forgive me for pointing out, my Lady, but your tears have ceased." Legolas said. Aria frowned in the realization that she had forgotton about her tears and the loneliness that had been biting at her heart had disappeared.

"Why they have haven't they? Goodness." She said in surprise. Then she started and placed her hands over her mouth. "You must forgive me! I have forgotten my duties. You have introduced yourself to me, and I, I have forgotten my duty in return. I am the Lady Aria, sister of the Lady Galadriel and a visitor to this place. Forgive me my impertinence." Aria said, dropping nodding her head in respect. Legolas stared hard at her. "The Lady Aria. There is rumor that she does not even exist, but is merely myth, but here stands before me one who says she is that personage." Legolas murmured, gazing hard into her face. "Friend, I am truly who I say I am! And I can assure you that I am NOT a legend." Aria said in surprise. 

"Forgive me my lady. It was a subject that myself and my companions were discussing during the weeks that the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn resided in Mirkwood. Completely unfounded and irrational." Legolas stammered. Finally he straightened and extended his hand. "Would you not proceed to the city of Rivendell with me Lady Aria? Your sister will be wondering where you are I'm sure." Legolas said generously. Aria accepted his arm and they walked through the forest towards the city. "I'm not so sure of that. She doesn't seem to notice me much anymore during such feasts." Aria said disdainfully. "I often have the same feelings when my father has guests. But truly, every time I think such things, he tells me afterwards that his eye was always on me during the entire time. Most likely the Lady Galadriel has done the same." Legolas said. "Even if she had, she could have seen to it that I had a companion." Aria murmured. 

Legolas looked at her knowingly. "Ah, loneliness is the reason for your tears." He said quietly. Aria looked at him sharply. "You are far too intuitive for your own good Legolas." She commented. Legolas chuckled and smiled. "I will take that as a compliment, my Lady." He said with a smile. "You are right. It was loneliness that saw to my tears. I have been very lonely. I have had no companion or friend for many months. Truly, I really have never had a friend." She murmured reflectively. "I cannot believe such a thing." Legolas said. Aria scoffed and shook her head. "Believe it. No one wants to be friends with a," Aria suddenly stopped. Legolas stopped walking and looked to her face. "What? No one wants to be friends with a what?" He asked. Aria gave a dismal sigh. "I may as well tell you, then you can leave me while we are close to the city. I am a sorceress. Well I am learning to be. There now. Don't you want to leave me?" Aria demanded. Legolas stood still, his arms crossed over his chest. "No. Why would I?" He asked. 

Aria stared at him in surprise. "You don't? But you know who I am and," She stuttered. "The Lady Galadriel is a sorceress and I am not afraid to see her or be among her company. Surely I am in awe of her power, but I would never run if she gave me a task to fulfill." Legolas said firmly. Aria's hard eyes softened and she took his hand once more. "I would like to ask you, if I may call you my friend Legolas Greenleaf?" She asked shyly. Legolas smiled broadly and accepted her hand. "I would be honored to be a friend of yours, my Lady." He said generously, leading her back to the city of Rivendell. 

Once they reached the city, they pushed their way through the crowd attempting to reach the high table where the royalty sat, including Galadriel. Still holding Aria's hand tight, Legolas finally burst through to the very front and found himself staring up into the solemn faces of Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond raised his eyebrows as he saw the young son of Thranduil burst through the crowd, grasping Galadriel's young sister's hand tightly. He glanced at Galadriel and saw her eye already upon him. She looked at him for a time before looking down to her sister. She raised her hand and stood. Aria looked at her sister, then timidly stepped up to the platform to her seat. Legolas released his hold on her hand and watched her sit beside her sister. It was then that he realized that Aria's thoughts that he would not want to be her friend, were not unfounded. He felt timid, small, and weak as he gazed up into the faces above him. Celeborn's less commanding than his wife's, but Galadriel's appearence was cold and like ice. 

He bowed slightly, then took a step back, his eyes unable to leave the face of Galadriel. But she held her hand up, and he stopped. She stood and motioned for him to come to the bottom of the platform. "You would eat at our table, Prince of Mirkwood. An honor it would be to have the son of Thranduil at our table." She said, motioning to a seat at the large table. Legolas stared at her in surprise before remembering himself and bowing low before her. "It would be an honor to accept my Lady." He said strongly. He waited for the sons of Elrond and Arwen to rise to the platform, then he moved to take his place beside them. But Galadriel's hand came up once more. "Please, sit with us Prince of Mirkwood." She repeated, her tone changing to contain a tinge of warmth. Legolas climbed the platform with unsteady legs, then he saw the awed faces of his friends from Mirkwood and he flashed them a smile as he sat down beside Aria. His friends in the crowd stared at him in bewilderment and groaned about it among themselves. He leaned over towards Aria to whisper in her ear, "You see, the Lady Galadriel did think of you in your loneliness." 

That day and the days that followed saw Aria and Legolas together in a group of Elves. They would get together to play with the sons of Elrond and the children of Rivendell. They would often play games, but most often the male Elves showed off their archery skills while the female Elves looked on. Aria's cousin Rillia had come into Rivendell with a hunting party a few days previous and the two were hard to separate. As they watched the male Elves carefully pull back their bows simultaneously, Rillia leaned over by Aria. "I bet that your Legolas will win this contest. The others are no match for him." She whispered. Aria turned to her. "MY Legolas?" She asked, her eyes still fixed intensely on Legolas' form. "Yes, YOUR Legolas. You never go anywhere without him. What am I supposed to think?" Rillia whispered. "Don't be silly. We're only friends." Aria said, watching as the Elf to the side, raised his hand, almost ready to give the signal to shoot. "Certainly you are. But you can't stay here forever you know. I happen to know that Galadriel means to leave within two days time and take you with her to train you to rule." Aria turned to her sharply as the signal was given to shoot. The Elves all shot, but only one made it in the target. Legolas Greenleaf was pronounced the winner and an arrow of another kind struck Aria's heart.

She tried not to think of it. Galadriel had said nothing to her, perhaps it was only a rumor. But still she made the most of her time, spending it with Legolas and her new found friends. Two days later, the group of Elves were running through the halls of Rivendell, pausing only to show reverence to the broken sword of Isildur, before running once more. Elrond suddenly turned the corner, his eyes upon them. The others took off in anticipation that Elrond would catch them, but Aria did not run from his approaching figure. She stopped and stared at him as he walked. Legolas slid to a stop, unwilling to stay, but unwilling to let Aria stay and take the punishment. It was then that he noticed Elrond's countenance for the first time. His eyes were serious, not with impending punishment, but with another matter. Aria's eyes were filled with apprehension, and a knowledge of what was to come. 

He stopped a few feet in front of her and gazed at her form before he spoke. "Your sister has asked me to tell you that she is leaving this night for Lothlorien. She desires you to prepare for your departure." Legolas' hands fell to his side as he looked between the two. "I know why she says this, but I cannot leave now." Elrond's eyebrows rose. "What?" He asked in disbelief. "She means to take me away to train me to rule, but I cannot. I can learn much here among your people. Learn from you of how to rule. Please do not force me to go." Aria said firmly, but a tone of pleading under her voice. "I cannot go against your sister." He said, still recovering from this surprise. "No you cannot Elrond. You are wise." A cool voice came from around the corner. Aria, Elrond and Legolas turned to see the Lady Galadriel, walking slowly towards them.

Legolas placed his hand on his forehead as she approached and took a step backward. Galadriel's gaze fell upon him and remained fixed on him for a short while. Then she averted her gaze to her sister's defiant face. "I see your hurt and your anger sister. But you must learn to rule so that you may govern with wisdom." Galadriel's voice remained cool and calm. "I can learn to rule here as well. Lord Elrond can teach me. He is also a wise ruler and it you cannot disagree when I say that it is wise to have more than one teacher." Aria said with determination. Galadriel's gaze flickered from her sister to Elrond. "Would you learn? Or would you spend your days idlely?" She asked. Aria did not hesitate. "I would not. There is a time to learn and a time for friends. Learning comes first. That is what you have taught me." Aria said quietly. Galadriel's gaze again flickered. "I am leaving this night. I will return for you and then, then you must return." She said quietly, planting a kiss on her sister's forehead before she walked away.

Aria held her breath and released it in amazement. Her sister was allowing her to stay. Elrond nodded with affirmation and walked away. Aria turned to Legolas, who still stood alone in the hallway. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked. "Of course I did. I mean to learn as well. I can learn from Elrond. He is also a wise and kind ruler. I must learn." A short time later found Legolas and Aria walking about the gardens of Elrond. The moonlight found its way to their faces and lit their paths as they walked through the garden. "What is the name of the place you shall rule?" Legolas asked. "Nethrana. It is supposedly a beautiful place, but I have never seen it." Aria answered. "Shall you like to be a queen?" He asked. "Yes I suppose. As long as things go well. I mean to be the best and most wise ruler there ever was." Aria said proudly. "Moreso than Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked in surprise. Suddenly the two looked down into the valley below and saw the procession of the Lady of the Wood proceeding into the woods beyond. Aria watched them a time before she began walking away. "No one can be more wise than my sister. Not even I."

The years passed as Aria spent time in the house of Elrond. Ten years, fifty, one hundred passed. Aria grew in this time to a woman of grace and dignity. Her wisdom was rumored to be greater than even Galadriel, but she denied it constantly. She walked with grace, her figure and beauty bloomed like the roses in the wilderness, wild and free, unhindered by the gardener's sheers. But eventually, a rose must be cut by a wandering minstrel or a young farm child, or trampled under the horse's hoof. As it was with Aria. Four hundred years had she passed in the house of Elrond, and at the end of the four hundredth year came the messenger from Lothlorien. Aria received him and his message silently before telling him that she would leave that night. Legolas was not present for the message, being in Mirkwood with his father, but Aria, unwilling to leave without her friend's knowledge, sent a message to him.

He did not come till very late in the evening, just as Aria was about to set out. She had already bid her friend's in Rivendell farewell, her great-nephews and great-niece and their father, only he remained. She waited by a tall tree that guarded the pass to Rivendell, awaiting his arrival. He ran up out of breath as the moon burst through the clouds. He saw her there and rushed to her, his eyes filled with surprise. "You really are leaving then?" He asked, out of breath. "Galadriel wishes me to. I wish I could stay, but she has been more than generous with me. I must go." Aria murmured. Legolas leaned against the tree, unsure as of what to say. "Will you allow me to accompany you to Mirkwood then? Just that far, then I will leave you." He asked. "I cannot allow you to do that Legolas. You are already spent from running this far. Stay." She said gently.

"But I feel that this good-bye is hurried and rushed, barely significant for such good friends as we are." Legolas insisted. "We will see each other again. I know it. We are good friends and I shall not abandon you, nor you, I." She said with a smile. "Yes, you are right. There will be hunting parties. I shall try to journey to Lothlorien during one of those times. I will." Legolas said with determination. Aria smiled sadly and dropped her head. "Legolas you know as well as I that hunting parties don't go through Lothlorien." She said gently. "I will make them. Force them if I have to." Legolas insisted. "You will stay in Mirkwood friend. Be happy and be safe. May your journeys always see you safe and well, and your arrows fly true." She said quietly, a small smile upon her face. Gently, she reached up and kissed his cheek, her hand lingering there for a moment before she joined the messenger that waited for her. "Aria!" Aria turned as Legolas called her name. The pangs in her heart were already great, but they grew greater as she saw the sadness on her friend's face. He managed a smile and called out to her,

Auta i lómë! (The night is passing!) 

Aria smiled and softly and gently spoke the rest of the phrase.

Aurë entuluva! (The day shall come again!)

__

Then she took her leave of him and saw him no more.


	15. Strands of a Spider's Web.......

__

Five hundred and nine years had passed since Aria's last meeting with Legolas. He had never been able to reach Lothlorien, nor Nethrana. But all this was changed when the Fellowship reached the lands of Lothlorien and she and Legolas met once more. Aria shok her head in thought as she remembered those old days, still crisp and new as if just experienced. She looked at Rillia's form ahead of her, then past her at the rising mountains in their path. They were the _Ered Lithui,_ the Ash Mountains, and they rose before them like smoking giants in slumber. It was at this time that Aria decided to try to feel once more for the presence of Frodo, and the Ring. 

She gently closed her eyes and probed the darkness. For a time, darkness was all that was visible, but in a flash of bright white light and fluorescent green, everything changed. A cave, simliar to the one she had seen previously. Dark, but now lit with a green glow, horrifying shrieks filling its chambers. But this vision was not like the last. She was not simply watching, she was there. Aria tried to shield her face, tried to hide, but to no avail. She was purely visible to all the creatures and madness that the cave held. In front of her, she saw now what made the terrifying shrieks. A spider, huge and terrible in size and appearance, its eyes glowing fiercely. But it scuttled away from her as she covered her face, but it dragged its body along, leaving behind it a slime that glowed in the darkness.

Aria whirled around as a sound echoed behind her. She saw nothing but darkness and a large, torn web, it's remnants flowing in the dank cavern air. As she saw nothing, she turned back to look where the creature had disappeared. She suddenly drew in her breath as she saw a figure lying still on the floor, its face white, wrapped in the spider's thread. Aria knelt down, touched the still face and shuddered at its coldness. She did not understand, she could not comprehend why the figure did not stand. She could not tell his identity for his blanchness. But suddenly, memories beseiged her mind. It was not just anyone, it was Frodo. Frodo, whose black lashes lay closed over his eyes. Frodo, whose forehead was still furrowed in pain. Frodo, whose body was still and cold. The realization suddenly dawned upon there as she knelt upon the cold cavern floor. Death had visited here, wrapped in the cloak of a spider's hide, her cold hands shrouded by white thread till she gently touched the hobbit's skin, spreading her chilling touch over all of his body. It was she who gently touched his lashes, closing them to the mortal world. 

Aria stared in shock at the sight before her, the realization still not fully taking her mind. A figure rushed from the darkness and she jumped to her feet in anticipation. Sam fell to the floor, his face red with perspiration. He grasped a sword from the ground and cut through the threads, murmuring worriedly under his breath. "He lives not Sam." She whispered in the frosty air. But he did not hear her words, or refused to hear, for he continued to rub Frodo's white hands gently. Finally he dropped his head, Frodo's hand still in his own. Aria gently placed her hand upon the hobbit's shoulder. He jumped slightly, though he did not even look up. Aria could barely hear his words as he spoke comfortingly to Frodo, taking the sword, then the light of _Earendil_. The surrounding areas about her began to grow dim, but the last thing that Aria saw was the lusty glow of the Ring as Sam slipped it off Frodo's neck and put it on his own.

"Aria! Aria!" Aria's eyes opened to see her cousin beside her, eying her fervently. Aria smiled and waved her hand. "I am well. I simply saw," Aria's words were cut off as a blinding light cut through her vision sharply. She felt a sharp pain in her head as the light overtook her whole mind. Again, the caves came into her mind, dark and dank as before, but it was voices that she heard. The rough voices of Orcs as they called out in the darkness. They spoke back and forth, but Aria did not see them. She only heard them, heard their plans to return with the hobbit to Cirith Ungul. But what she heard next, pierced her senses more than any light could do. Frodo was alive. He had been living and breathing when she had touched his face, and she had not known. Before the vision faded once more, a tall gray tower arose in her mind, surrounded by dim gray and dark landscape.

"Aria!" Rillia's voice brought her back to reality. She lifted her head suddenly then lay back as a knife of pain cut into her senses. She found herself on the lush grass. Rillia was leaning in front of her, her hand on Aria's forehead. "What happened?" Aria asked with a groan. "You fell from your horse. You had me worried. What did you see?" She added. "Frodo. He's been taken by the Orcs to Cirith Ungul." Aria murmured. "What of the Ring?" Rillia asked suddenly with alarm. "No worries. Sam has it." Aria whispered before she drifted into merciful sleep.

Faces of the Fellowship peppered Aria's dreams. Aragorn, rough, but noble and true to his cause. Gimli, though a dwarf, but determined and a brilliant fighter. Gandalf, her dear friend and reason that she lived through her fight with Saruman, who had escaped his own grave as well. Merry and Pippin, though both small in stature, tall and brave in their hearts. Sam, who would never leave Frodo's side and though he did not think himself an adventurer like Frodo, was willing to take on the burden of the Ring for his Master's sake. And Frodo, who knew what was happening to him now at Cirith Ungul. But Aria knew, even in the fog of her mind that she would go to him. She would help him. Finally, Legolas' deep blue eyes pierced her dreams. She smiled in her dream as he gently smiled in her direction as he had before she had left his company. And in that moment, she wondered, would she ever see him again?

The next morning, Aria awoke with a start. The fire beside her was smoking, the blanket wrapped around her wet with dew. She sat up and threw off the blanket, breathing in the misty air. Rillia's seated form came to Aria's vision. She approached her and Rillia smiled and stood. "So, where do we go from here?" She asked. "We will go to Cirith Ungul. We must find Sam, and rescue Frodo." Aria said with determination. "Do you know what you say?" Rillia whispered. Aria nodded and Rillia shook her head. "That is a fort surrounded completely by Orcs. Their captives that they take, they torture until death." Rillia said quietly. "They will not kill Frodo. He is the Ringbearer." Aria said firmly. "But he does not have the Ring and when they see that, they will have no qualms about killing him." Rillia hissed. 

"That is where we shall go Rillia. Take down the camp." Aria said firmly. Rillia gazed at her cousin for a long while, searching her face. Finally she did as she was bid and Aria looked away. In no time the two elves were galloping away, getting closer and closer to the Ash Mountains and closer to Mordor. By nightfall, the two elves passed over the borders of Mordor and when they did, Aria halted and jumped from her horse. She whispered a few words in Golorith's ear, then gave him a small pat on the back. The horse neighed sadly and nuzzled her hand before galloping back the way they had come. Aria turned to Rillia. "Let your horse free. From here we travel on foot." Rillia released her horse and together the two crept into Mordor. They traveled lightly through the darkness for many days, until they finally came to the cave that Aria knew from her vision.

Aria stared at it, inwardly shivering as she stared. "What is it?" Rillia whispered. "Many have died here. Many. Elves, Men, Orcs. But we must enter." Aria whispered with a shudder, taking the first step into the dank cave. Rillia followed behind Aria as they crept through the darkness. Aria crept through searching for signs that she would recognize. She jumped slightly as the green eyes glowed from the darkness and a groan of pain subsided as the visitors were noticed. _Make not a sound. Though the creature is wounded, it still hungers._ Aria's mind whispered to Rillia's own. Rillia in turn nodded and they set off again. Aria halted a moment later as she looked ahead of her. Ahead was the giant spider web, its torn ends blowing mournfully in the breeze. There was light beyond it, very dim, but still there. Aria took a deep breath and stepped past the web and towards the light.

They squinted as the light pierced their eyes as they stepped outside the cave. Far beneath them, down the craggy hills, lay Cirith Ungul, dark and terrible in majesty. But even as the two Elves stared upon it, the feelings in Aria's heart changed. Even as Rillia took a step forward towards the citadel, Aria's hand fell upon hers. "We do not proceed to Cirith Ungul." She whispered, a frown on her face. Rillia stared at her with disdain. "But that is where the Ringbearer lies." She protested. Aria shook her head. "No more does the Ringbearer reside in the fortress of darkness. He has escaped with Sam and even now they flee towards Mount Doom." Rillia stared at Aria, shaking her head. "Your heart must learn to make up its mind. Otherwise we shall be traveling all over this accursed land." She said with a sigh, as the two Elves walked towards Mount Doom.


	16. Amidst the Fires of Mordor

__

*Author's Note*: _Hey! Hey! Lets hear it for the people who worked so hard on "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", who were recently awarded four Oscars!! *claps & cheers* Yay!! I would have liked for a Best Picture award, but thats okay. NEXT YEAR!! and also, THE YEAR AFTER THAT!! HA! Take THAT RUSSELL CROWE!!!! :-) I'm bitter. Just kidding! Congrats to all the winners! I also have some more people to thank because without 'em, well, I probably would be so discouraged about my writing, so they MUST be acknowledged. Otherwise I would have failed in my duties as an author. ;-) Thanks so, so, so VERY much, to the fabulous Starlight, the amazing Cyrin-Dara, the spectacular Risque, and of course the marvelous Kora, all of whom have equally wonderful stories which I love to death! You guys rock so greatly, and there are over a thousand words of praise that I would say to you, except that you would never get to this chapter!! ;-) So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart for all your support!! It gets me through another writing day! This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful people! THANX!!! Namarie!_

Yours,

T.H. 

************************************************************************

Many days passed with no sign of the two hobbits. Many times were the two forced to hide from the troops of Orcs that patrolled the lands. Their Elven cloaks helped to conceal them, blending their figures into the darkness. Rillia's golden hair was covered so as not to attract attention and they both cowered in darkness until the danger was past. They had little rest during this journey for they needed it not, both taking turns resting even as they walked so that they were constantly refreshed. Four days passed since the Elves left the dark cave and still there was no sign nor clue of the hobbits. 

But when Aria's eyes happened upon Orc mail and cloaks strewn about the road, she stopped. She knelt on the ground and fingered the cloaks and mail thoughtfully. Rillia circled the evidence incriminatingly. "I have seen many strange things on this journey, but this wins the race by far. Why are there Orc cloaks and mail, but no Orcs? And why would an Orc shed his armor and run about without it?" Rillia asked, almost to herself. "It was not Orcs that shed this armor." Aria said with a smile, picking something up from the ground. Rillia frowned and ceased pacing, trying to see the object in Aria's hand. Aria smiled and held up the object in her hand. It was a worn and cracked mallorn leaf. "An Orc would not possess such a thing. It must have fallen when these were shed." Aria said softly. "Either that or the Orc got it from the hobbits." Rillia pointed out. Aria shook her head and fingered the leaf before letting it drift to the ground. "It was the hobbits. We should be close to them now." 

The two Elves went forth, getting closer and closer the intimidating dark and forbidding mountain. As they neared the base of the mountain, two figures upon it became visible to her. She could barely tell from the darkness, but finally she deciphered their identities. Two hobbits were making their way up the mountain. One was struggling up fiercely, carrying the other hobbit upon his back with determination. The hobbit upon his back was weary, his black lashes closed as he lay his head upon the other hobbit's back. Aria began to run, picking her way through the stones and rubble. Rillia followed her nimbly, rushing up the mountain. Just as they reached the hobbits, Sam began to teeter then fall backwards. Frodo's eyes squeezed shut, anticipating the biting rocks, but he felt them not. Aria's hands stretched out and steadied Sam as he fell to the ground face forward, not backward.

Frodo slipped from Sam's back wearily and lay for a time on the ground. Sam lay still then whirled around to face his helpers. His eyes were narrowed for a time before he recognized the figure. Frodo's eyes opened weakly and he smiled gently at Aria as she knelt down beside Sam and Frodo. "Lady Aria! How did you get out all this way?" Sam asked in surprise. Aria smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I traveled as fast as I could to get here. Are you alright?" She asked gently. "I'm tired, hungry, thirsty and homesick to tell you the truth. But we're almost there. A little more ways and it'll all be over. Ain't that right Mister Frodo?" Sam asked wearily, turning towards Frodo. Frodo did not answer or look to Sam. His eyes were wide open now and fixed on one figure in front of him. Rillia. Rillia stared at Frodo with an unearthly gleam in her cold eyes, unmoving. Tentatively, Frodo's hand crept to his chest, his eyes never leaving the Elf's face. Rillia's eyebrows raised as she saw his fingers finger an object underneath his shirt. 

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, confusion in his tone. Aria stared at her cousin, then at Frodo. The two were unmoving, both staring deep in the other's gaze. Aria jumped to her feet. "Rillia!" She called out commandingly. Rillia's gaze finally broke from Frodo's as she turned to Aria. She stared at Aria and Aria stared back. The gleam had hidden itself, but it still lurked beneath the cold surface of her eyes. Aria looked down at Frodo, who in turn looked up at her. In his eyes there was fear, fear and also a sort of malice that barely lurked beneath the surface of his eyes. Aria knew that malice, for she had seen it in Gollum's eyes in her dreams. She wanted to dismiss it, but she knew she could not. It was there and it was beginning to take possession of Frodo. "We must move on. Now." She murmured gently, motioning to Rillia who nodded.

She helped Sam and Frodo to their feet as they began to walk once more. They crept to the Road of Sauron, where they began to make their way up the mountain. The slope was steep and the rocks numerous so that all too soon, the weary hobbits fell to their knees in order to crawl. When Aria stretched out her hand to them, they shook their heads as Frodo murmured, "You cannot help us. This burden must I carry alone." Aria dropped her head, remembering the words her sister had spoken to her before she had left. _He has the Fellowship to protect him and accompany him alone. They cannot do anything for him on this task. The hobbit is totally and completely alone in his task._

Aria's thoughts were broken suddenly as Frodo stumbled and slid a little ways behind her. She would have ignored this had a figure behind her not given a low cry and fall upon Frodo. Sam cried out, his hands holding onto a rock so as not to fall, his eyes wide with fear. The figure was tall and her blonde hair gleamed in the light of fire as she wrestled with Frodo. It was Rillia. Aria fell upon the two with a cry of anguish. Her hands grasped the hands of her cousin feverishly, trying to her to loosen her grip upon the hobbit. With incredible strength, Rillia flung Aria's hand from her and kicked her so that she slid halfway down the hill. Aria opened her mouth and let loose a stream of Elven words as she lay a few feet away. 

Rocks rose from the earth and pelted the Elf-maiden as she attempted to gain what she desired. Finally, Rillia released Frodo and whirled around to face Aria as she stood, malice now gleamed in full force as she took a step towards her cousin. Frodo scrambled up the slope towards Sam, his hand over the Ring. Only once did he look back towards Aria. "Run Frodo! Cast it into the fire!" Aria called out firmly. Frodo hesitated only a moment before summoning his strength and crawling up the hill with Sam. Rillia's hawklike gaze turned upon the departing hobbits, then whirled around to face Aria who stood in front of her, hands clenched, feet apart. "What are you doing? I could have had all the power in the world! Moreso than you or Galadriel! I could have gained! But you have aided them!" Rillia hissed in a voice that was not her own. And it was then that Aria remembered the last of Galadriel's phrase: 

Most of all, distrust the color gold and the secrets it holds, 

For its luster soon burns, fades, and grows cold."

Aria stood firm, despite the fact that she was shaken by her cousin's voice. "_A lasta quettanya! (Listen to my word!) _You would not have gained, you would have lost! For the Lord of the Mountain alone possesses the Ring! You would have gained no powers from the Ring save pain and death!" Aria cried out. Rillia shrieked loudly and threw herself upon Aria, fiercely clawing at her as they fell down the mountain, arms locked and fighting for an advantage. They fell apart as they fell upon a flat hanging on the mountain. Rillia sprang to her feet with a snarl, her swift fingers drawing out two knives that gleamed evilly in the red glow of the evening sky. Aria jumped to her feet as she saw the action, hesitantly removing her own knives and holding them in her hands. Rillia chuckled evilly. "Your hesitation is your weakness. I will have the Ring because of it. And you cannot stop me." Rillia said with a smile. "Your confidence and blindess is your weakness Rillia, for you have allowed the Eye to enter your mind with his vain desires." 

With a snarl, Rillia leapt upon Aria and the two moved back and forth, sparring, their knives clashing. What little light there was flashed upon the duelists and their blades, their eyes lit, one pair of eyes echoing desire and malice, the other hesitation and sadness at her kin's transformation. Rillia took advantage of her moment of weakness and kicked Aria to the ground. She stood over her, her knives still drawn. "You always thought you were so high and mighty. You were a sorceress! Your sister was loved and feared by all, and you, her little sister. You always ate up the attention, loved it, relished your powers and waved them in front of all who could not do what you could! Now you will pay for that." Rillia snarled. "You know I did no such thing Rillia. Return to me, Cousin!" Aria yelled, jumping to her feet with a sudden burst of energy, her knife clashing with Rillia's.

Lightning flashed as the two Elves fought each other, the light flashing on the knives that clashed and fought against each other. Aria's heart felt as if it would tear in two, for she had felt this way after the breaking of the Fellowship. But now, what was falling away from her was her cousin and her friend, her mind being captured by Sauron's might. But she would not give up, she would not let Sauron win. _Sauron will not stop until he gains what he believes is his._ Aria thought as sweat poured down her brow. _And I must not let that happen. _With that, she thrust her knife against Rillia's knives with a greater passion than before. Again the two fought, but this time, they slid from the hanging to the slope below. Even as they slipped and slid on the rocks below, they fought fiercely. Finally, one of Aria's knives was knocked away as she slipped on a rock and fell face forward to the rocks. She leapt back up and knocked one of Rillia's knives away, accidentally cutting her hand as she did so. Rillia stared at the cut on her hand in surprise, then the fog in her eyes cleared for only a moment and she looked at Aria in surprise and confusion. But the Eye flashed and once more the fog was raised. "I will have no sympathy. If you are not with me, you are against me." She hissed, falling upon her cousin once more with a vengeance. The two Elves fought, slipped and slid on the rocks till they were nearly at the bottom of the mountain. 

As Rillia struck the second knife from Aria's hand and stared at her in triumph, the mountain exploded in a fiery cataclysm of rocks and ash. Rillia and Aria stared upwards as the rocks came tumbling towards them. "He has destroyed the Ring." Aria whispered. But then she saw the huge rocks tumbling towards them and she grasped for Rillia's still hand. Rillia whirled around and sliced Aria's hand fiercely, before dropping the knife, the fog over her eyes lifting as she saw her cousin fall to her knees in pain. "Aria." She whispered, before looking up and seeing the avalanche above them. A rock smacked hard into Rillia's head, knocking her to the ground. But she quickly lay her body over Aria's, shielding her from the blows of the boulders as they fell. 

When the rocks finally ceased to fall, and the heat began to pour from the mountain, Rillia's body had become limp and lifeless. Aria lifted herself from beneath her cousin and turned her over so that she could see her face. Rillia's face was beaten and bloody, her breaths rattling as she gasped for breath. Aria stared at her cousin in surprise and sadness as she grasped her hand. Fear rose in Rillia's eyes as she stared up at Aria. "I have sinned Aria. I have sinned against you and against the mission. I have sinned." Rillia murmured frantically, her hands grasping up at Aria's face in a pathetic gesture. Aria's hand fell gently to Rillia's face. "_Hodo_ _Rillia._ _(Lie still Rillia) _No, Cousin. You were not in your own mind. You knew not what you were doing." Aria whispered. "But I did. All those things I said, they were true. I was envious of you. I always have been. It was all true. The only reason I came was because I wanted the Ring for myself. Times have been uneasy in Rivendell and I," She halted, panting. "Even if it was all true, I do not hold it against you Rillia. You are my cousin, and my friend. How could I hold it against you?" Aria asked, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It matters not now. For my life is fading from this world." Rillia said quietly, calming down.

"No. You will live. I will carry you from Mordor if necessary. But I will not let you die Rillia." Aria whispered earnestly. "You have no choice Aria, for it is not you who decides upon life and death. Let it happen. Let the shadow fall. I have amended my sins, my life has been full. I will go." Rillia murmured. "No, Rillia. Please." Aria pleaded. "Do you forgive me, Cousin? For all my wrongdoings? Say it now, so that I may be at peace when I am called from this world." Rillia whispered earnestly. "I did not blame you in the first place Rillia! I knew the Ring had taken you and I knew that you were not yourself. Had you been, you never would have done such things." Aria protested through her tears. "Forgive me." Rillia whispered. "I forgive you! I forgive you! Rillia!" Aria cried out, grasping her cousin's hand to her tenderly. 

"It is over. The night is passing and the new dawn arises." In that moment, Rillia's eyes moved from Aria's face to the sky. They remained fixed there and a small smile passed over her countenance. Her lashes slowly fell to her cheeks and her breathing ceased, but the smile remained, peaceful and gentle. "Be at peace. Be at peace." Aria whispered as she beheld Rillia's spirit leave the mortal world. Then, though sorrow choked her and tears streamed down her face, she whispered a song, a song, though sad, she could not help but sing for the sake of her kin.

__

Rillia, Mellon Edhellen, Nen, Chae, en Gwilith. (Rillia, Friend of the Elves, Water, Earth, and Air.)

U-renianthach i amar galen... _(No more will you wander in the green fields of this earth)  
I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen..._ _(Your journey has ended in darkness)  
In gwidh ristennin i fae narchannen..._ _(The bonds cut, the spirit broken)  
I lach ed ardhon gwannen..._ _(The flame of the Elves has left this world)_  
_Caled veleg, ethuiannen._ _(A great light, has gone out.)_  


Aria looked upon her cousin with tenderness as the tears slipped down her cheeks, finally letting her emotions free at last. Then she kissed the Elf's still forehead and whispered,

__

Losto Rillia, sedho, hodo, (Sleep Rillia, be still, lie still,)  
  
"Be at peace" Aria choked, slipping back into the Common Tongue. Aria pressed Rillia's hand to her and sobbed, even as the fire and ash fell from the mountain, slowly surrounding her.

************************************************************************

Aria had fainted for only a moment in time, but that moment was crucial as the fire fell towards her. For a moment, she thought that perhaps it had all been a bad dream. None of it had happened. But when she looked down at Rillia's still body beside her, Aria gently closed her eyes in defeat. She looked about her, looking for a way to escape. The fire was beginning to encircle the small plot of land that Aria and Rillia lay upon, making it into an island surrounded by fire and ash. Aria leapt to her feet, scanning the area. Above her, she saw three eagles flying away quickly. She paid them no mind, but scooped up Rillia's still body and leapt over the small stream of fire even as it surrounded her. 

With Rillia's body in her arms, Aria stumbled away from the mountain. She ran as hard as she could, breathing hard, but breathing in the smoke and ash that surrounded her. She began to pant, then choke as the ash clogged her lungs and began to suffocate her. She finally fell at the spot where the Orc clothes lay strewn across the road. She didn't think she could make it. She had wanted to try to make it to the cave, but that didn't seem possible. Weakly she looked up the mountain and saw the lava and fire moving slowly but surely towards her. Then realization dawned upon her as her eyes closed in exhaustion. She would never make it out of Mordor alive. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	17. A Life So Changed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aria's mind had taken her captive. She could not escape. Fiery visions and painful memories besieged her mind and body. Faces, both cruel and kind, stood before her, whispering words in her ear. It seemed as though her body was on fire, on fire with the hatred of Sauron. He had taken Rillia into his service. He would not stop till he had gained her as well. He had tried to take her before, he would try again now. He would try to take her in her moment of greatest weakness. Rillia's tortured face appeared again and again, the hissing of the Dark Lord ringing in her ears, causing her to shriek in anguish. It would not stop. _It would not stop._

She did not feel the comforting hands that lay gently on her clenched hands, did not feel the gentle fingers that carressed her brow and laid cloths upon her forehead, did not hear the comforting words that were spoken to her. They did not exist. They were only another burden that had been added to her tortured mind. She panted and writhed, trying to escape from the hell she had fallen into. She wanted someone who could stop it. Anyone. But she could not cry out. She could scream, but in her hazy mind, she could not cry out. She tried and tried, tears falling from her eyes as the faces of her friends arose in her mind, but she could not say their names.

She stumbled across a burning landscape, her body burning with heat and exhaustion. She stumbled on the rough surface and she fell to the ground, the holes in her pants tearing further, exposing bloodied and chapped knees. She sobbed as she struggled to rise. Suddenly, a figure stood before her. A short, sturdy, but nonetheless familiar person. Gimli. Gimli would help her. She cried out and stretched her hand towards him. He quickly turned around, concern in his rough brown gaze. He quickly reached out to her, but before their fingers could touch, a chasm broke between them. Aria cried out and threw herself towards it, pressing her fingers into the rock, whispering to it. 

__

Stop! Stop! You musn't break now! I need you to stop! Please stop!

But it did not stop. It mocked her by opening wider and crumbling into the fiery depths below. Aria lay on the edge of the cliff, staring in disbelief as the rocks separated her from the help she so desired. Then more figures joined Gimli's short figure. She heard them call her name, their tones echoing their anguish. Merry's wild blonde curls shone in the light that the fire cast in the darkness. His hand was outstretched, his feet on the very edge of the chasm as if preparing to walk on air to reach her. Pippin appeared beside him, his green eyes glistening in the darkness. His mouth was slightly agape, but he did not speak. In his simple loving way, his arm was outstretched, his hand open as if trying to grasp her hand, though he was far from her. Aragorn stood alongside the hobbits, his sword outstretched, staring hard at the flames and crumbling rocks beneath him. The look in his gaze was clear, if he could, he would rescue her, but he could not reach.

Gandalf stood beside him, looking helpless for the first time. But still, he did not yell only her name. He yelled to her in her own language, 

__

Tolo dan Aria! (Come back Aria!) 

She sobbed his name over and over, her mind yelling that she would come back if she could. One yell stood out among the rest. It was anguished, nothing but grief echoed in it. Sam stood in front of the others, his Elven cloak blowing behind him in the wind. His brown eyes were as anguished as the tone of his voice as he called out to her, his hands around his mouth so as to amplify his call. Then two figures appeared beside Sam, one short the other tall. 

They did not call her name, but their eyes expressed their distress and their yearning to help her. As sudden as they had appeared on the other side of the chasm, one of them appeared on her side. He stood still at the edge of the chasm, his Elven cloak blowing around his short stature. He stood and watched as she picked herself up and stumbled to the ground once more. But even as she clasped the ground in pain, his fingers ran tenderly over her tearstained face. She rolled to her back and looked up, her tears still falling down her cheeks. To her surprise, tears also fell down his face, for the glistening in his blue eyes was unmistakable. 

As realization dawned on her, she grasped wildly for his hand, choking out his name, "Frodo." He nodded silently, his hands upon her reassuringly. He knelt to the ground, his hand ran over her sweating forehead as he shook his head. "What have I done to you?" He whispered. Aria blinked at him in surprise, her own pains forgotten. His words seemed to echo throughout her mind, even though they were only whispered. She grasped his hand tighter as she spoke. "You have done nothing. I have come to this of my own accord." She whispered. The hobbit's head drooped, then raised, his tears glistening brightly as stars. He carefully bent down till the wetness of the tears on his face brushed across her skin as he gently kissed her forehead. 

The kiss lingered long after it had been given, and Aria closed her eyes, willing to wait, willing to hold on for a little longer. The pressure on her fingers disappeared and the comforting presence receded as she realized that she was once more alone. She found herself once more sitting upright on the edge of the chasm, alone. She screamed his name. Why didn't he come?

__

FRODO! 

FRODO!

COME BACK!  


FRODO!

He did not come.

Again she cast herself down and beat the ground in frustration. Would she never escape from this place? This place of everlasting fire. A gentle hand touched her hair, the fingers tender and loving in their touch. She sat up and found herself looking into the deep blue eyes of the one she loved. "Legolas. You have come." She whispered, the tears falling faster now. He gazed at her tenderly, a small smile on his fair face as he caressed her hair, then her face, brushing away the tears with his tender fingers. "I could not leave you to brave the darkness alone." He whispered. Tears choked Aria's throat as she gazed sorrowfully at him. "Will I never escape this darkness?" She whispered. 

A shadow passed over the face of Legolas and he closed his eyes for but a moment before opening them again and speaking to her. "The darkness has touched you as it has touched us all Aria. _Tercáno nuruva. (The Herald of Death.)_ It will always be with you. But as long as I am here, it will never take you." He said tenderly, firmly. Then he took her face in his hands, and tenderly kissed her forehead. As he released her, merciful darkness fell over Aria's vision and her breathing returned to its normal pattern, peaceful and deep. And in the darkened room where she resided, the deep blue eyes of the Elf closed with relief as he heard and felt the change in her body. He sat back in the chair that had been placed at her bedside and whispered, "As long as I am here Aria, I will never let it take you. Never."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she awoke, her fingers touched delicate fabric and there was a softness surrounding her head. She gently opened her eyes and looked about her in surprise at the bright colors and beautiful smells surrounding her. She lay on a bed, covered with the most delicate coverlets, soft down pillows supporting her head. She knew not where she lay, nor who sat beside her for a long time. The figure's head had nodded in sleep as he sat beside her, one hand draped over the coverlet. His curly head was dark and his exhausted face had an air of superiority about it. His garments were that of a knight, a knight's garments that she recognized. As he stirred and his green eyes opened, a soft smile spread over Aria's features as she realized her watcher's identity. 

Peregrin Took's eyes opened wide as he stopped mid-stretch upon seeing Aria's eyes now open. A grin spread across his features and his hand dropped to hers. "Lady Aria! You are awake! I knew you would come around sooner or later. Merry and I, we've been switching off! Gandalf would have come, but he's been watching after Sam and Frodo, but Legolas has been popping in and out so much that Merry sent him out to walk about Ithilien instead of botherin' us." Pippin said quickly and excitedly. Aria sat up quickly and winced in pain. "Sam and Frodo. Are they safe?" She asked. Pippin cocked his head and pressed down upon her arm, pressuring her to lay back down. "Yes, yes. Both safe. Weary and hungry, but whole none the less. They woke up earlier this day as well. Its a good day I must say." Pippin said with satisfaction. 

"Pippin, what of your attire? There is a story behind it, I sense." Aria said, cocking her head with a knowing smile. Pippin immediately blushed and put his hands on his hips. "Merry and I are Knights of the city and of the Mark." He said proudly. Aria's eyes widened in surprise. "My goodness things have changed since I saw you last." She said. "I should say they have. I must say, things are different." Pippin concurred. "Pippin, I desire to get up from this place." Aria said, making a move to get up. Again she winced as she lay pressure upon her palms. She looked down at her hands and saw them both bandaged tightly. She looked up questioningly at Pippin. "You were burned badly Lady Aria. One of the Wind Lords saw you before he left with Sam and he told Gandalf when they reached this place. They sent other eagles after you." Pippin explained.

All of a sudden the events of Mordor returned. Rillia's changed face and personality, their fight to the death, Rillia's valiant rescue of her life, giving up her own for her sake. Aria closed her eyes tightly in rememberance. "Your friend, she was dead." Pippin said softly. "Yes, I know. She was my cousin. She saved my life." Aria said quietly. Pippin said nothing, unsure of what to say, afraid that his words would come out clumsily and harshly. "Where was she placed Pippin? Rillia." Aria asked faintly. "Her body was escorted back to Rivendell to be buried. Gandalf said they could. I, I hope thats alright." Pippin murmured. "Yes it is. I said my goodbyes." Aria said, pausing a moment before she spoke again. "Please ask for someone to attend to me Pippin. I need to leave this bed." Pippin stood and nodded. "Certainly. I'll be back." And he quickly rushed off. 

Aria lay still, alone in the comforting room. She looked around it, then looked down at her bandaged hands. Her arms were tinged with red, and when she peered under the covers, she saw the redness covering her chapped legs as well. She sighed and pulled the blankets back into place. She did not care that she had been burned. She was back. She was safe. After she had finally slipped into sleep, her horrendous dreams had vanished and she was able to hear and feel the comforting sounds and touches that were bestowed upon her in the little room. "Don't worry now Aria. Everythin's gonna be alright. You're safe now." Pippin had whispered, thankfulness echoing in his very tone. "You're gonna be fine now Aria. Gandalf says now that you're fever's broken, you'll be just fine. A little burned, but fine. I don't mind my sayin' that I'm terribly glad to hear it. I, I, want you to wake up now. Then you can see all the people you called for. Pip and me, Frodo, and Legolas, and everyone else. Please wake up Aria." Merry's gentle pleading was accompanied by the tender touch of his fingers on her hand. 

Then Legolas' comforting touch of his hand was bestowed, along with the words of an age-old Elven blessing. It was said that once it had been uttered by an Elvish prince, as his beloved lay dying on the lush grass of the boundaries of Mirkwood. As she lay there gasping for breath, the prince lay one hand upon his head, the other on his beloved's wound, and uttered the words that entered his breaking heart. She had recovered from his plea that his heart made, and ever after it was held in the highest respect in Elven lore. As it was then, so it was now a pleading for help that he murmured, his tone filled with emotion. _"What grace has given me, let it pass to her, let her be spared, save her. Cuiva nwalca Aria. (Wake up Aria.)" _ Aria gently ran her hand over her face, remembering the gentle touch and the tender voices that had worked so hard to bring her back to the land of the living._  
_

As Pippin dashed through the halls, Gandalf walked out of a certain room, Frodo and Sam following him. "I daresay, Peregrin! Where are you off to?" He called out. Pippin did not stop but simply whirled around to yell, "Lady Aria's awake and she wants to get up!" Then he was gone again, running fast. "Well that did not take long." Gandalf murmured. Sam and Frodo looked at each other before smiling knowingly. "Gandalf, if you don't mind, I'd like to see her." Frodo said quietly. Gandalf waved his hand and walked away. Sam turned towards Gandalf, but stopped, undecided. "Go on Sam. I'll be along in a minute." Frodo said with a smile. Sam returned the smile, then rushed after Gandalf.

Frodo padded down the hall and stopped outside the room where the Elf lay. He watched her a moment, lying there motionless, her eyes closed. Then he walked in and seated himself upon the small stool that rested close at her bedside. Aria's eyes opened and gazed at him tenderly as he sat down and a smile spread across her countenance. "Greetings Frodo Baggins! It has been a long time since we last met." She said with a smile. "I know. I had hoped that we could have shared our entire adventure together, but I see that was impossible. How are you?" He asked quietly. "As well as can be expected I suppose. Pippin tells me that I was burned, but it does not give me much trouble." 

Frodo stopped and ran his hand over the fingers of his right hand. He stared at his fingers, at the space of the middle finger that he had recently acquired. "I heard of your cousin's death. I am sorry." He said, finally lifting his eyes to her face. "Yes. It is well. Her time had come. Do not be troubled on my account. In a way, she has strengthened my will, my resolve.Were it not for her, I do not think I could have completed my task. That was her purpose upon this earth." Aria stopped a moment, letting her gaze play upon the hobbit's face. "Are you well Frodo?" Aria asked, lifting her head slightly from the pillows. 

Frodo did not answer her immediately. He ran his tongue across his lips as his eyes played upon the new wound on his hand. Then his gaze flickered into the Elf's face. It was as if she was trying to see through him, trying to understand the sorrow that still tried his heart. _Better have it out now Frodo. That way you can leave quicker. _Frodo sighed and began softly. "I've failed you Aria." Aria's eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?" She asked quietly. "I didn't destroy the Ring of Power." He continued, his eyes unable to look into Aria's face. "Frodo, had you not destroyed the Ring of Power, neither of us would be here." Aria said patiently. "Thats just it! I would have failed everyone! I _have_ failed everyone!" Frodo said passionately, his eyes flashing. "I was going to take the Ring and keep it for myself." He said, his voice quieting down somewhat. 

Aria did not speak, but merely waited for Frodo to continue. "I did not throw in the Ring." He whispered. "If you did not, then who did?" Aria asked patiently. Frodo closed his eyes tightly and placed his head on the bedspread, summoning up the courage to speak the next words. "Gollum did." He whispered. He felt the vibration on the bed as Aria jolted. He sighed and raised his head, looking into Aria's face. He was surprised at what he found there. There was not anger, simply disbelief. "Gollum?" She whispered. Frodo nodded and sighed once more. "He took the Ring from me, and fell in himself." He said, his eyes fixed on the design of the coverlet. 

Without thinking, Frodo lay his hands on the bed, exposing his maimed right hand. Aria drew her breath in slightly as her eyes caught sight of it. Frodo blushed a deep red and moved to take it away, but Aria quickly caught it in her own long fingers. She held his rough hand in hers for a time, simply gazing at it sympathetically before she released it. "You and I have both gained and lost haven't we Frodo? But all has come out right in the end. Everything has a purpose. Nothing happens on accident, and those that say they do know nothing." Aria said quietly before sighing and closing her eyes. 

Frodo stared at her tenderly and also with an air of disbelief. She did not hate him. She still trusted and believed in him. Somehow, though she had professed it with her lips and her expressions, he could not believe it. "But I failed." He murmured. Aria's eyes opened and gazed at him. "No, you _would_ have failed. There is a difference. Had Gollum not played the part he was destined to play, you would have failed." Aria said. "But _I _was supposed to destroy the Ring. _I_." Frodo said earnestly. 

Aria eyed him for a long time before she answered, and when she did, her tone was gentle. "Frodo, you did your part. You did not have to take the Ring to Mordor. No one forced you. You could have abandoned the quest at any time you chose. But you did not. You carried the Ring and its burdens all the way to Mordor. There the Ring was passed on to the one who was to destroy it. Gollum, though he was the most unlikely person to destroy it, did destroy it. He hated and loved the Ring and he could not live in that way. No creature can live like that, torn in two. Therefore, it was only fitting that he perished with the thing that had destroyed him, destroying it himself." Aria said softly, her eyes taking in Frodo's sorrowful figure tenderly before closing them. Frodo turned from her, taking in her words, and most importantly believing them. He then looked upon her lovingly, before moving his maimed hand back from behind the coverlet and placing it on her own burned palm. Aria's eyes fluttered open once more, then closed with a contented sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	18. Two Hearts Become One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frodo smiled through his tears of happiness after he heard his tale told by Aragorn. Sam too was affected in much the same way, for he had desired such a thing for so long and they had talked of it many times during their journey to Mordor. Now the Sun had taken its place behind the mountains in sleep, and the Empress of the Night, the Moon had taken his place. Frodo and Sam were dressed in mail, swords hung at their sides and circlets of silver upon their heads. They walked bashfully in front of Gandalf as he prodded them along towards the tents in the pavilion. Food was set out, delicious scents rose in the night air, along with the joyful laughing of those around them. 

They came to the main tent and to the main table, where sat Aragorn, King Éomer of Rohan, and the Prince Imrahil. The others smiled as Gandalf, Sam and Frodo took their places at the table. Frodo looked about in wonder at the sights before him. All this time he was treated as a hero and a sort of savior and he was not used to it as of yet. A figure emerged from the darkness that he recognized, Gimli, clad in armor, shining bright as fire, took his place at the table. He smiled and waved slightly in Frodo's direction, before plopping down in his seat, eyeing the food with anticipation. Two other figures emerged from the fragrant trees to his left. Two Elves, both dressed in fine, light garments. The male Elf was clad in shining silvers and light greens, his long blonde hair falling down over his shoulders, his eyes shining. The female Elf at his side, wore a dress of brilliant silver, shining as the stars above them. Her brown-red hair fell down her back as a waterfall, the simple silver circlet upon her head gleaming as of fire. Her brilliant, shining eyes met with Frodo's and as she smiled, he noticed the white bandages upon her fair hands. He smiled with relief as Aria and Legolas approached and took their place beside Gimli. Gimli smiled and poked Legolas when Aria was not looking, which made Legolas turn faintly red.

The feast was wonderful, the food delicious, but the talk and company more satisfying than any food or drink. To simply have Pippin, Merry, Sam and the others by his side, Frodo was more than satisfied. He yearned to know all that had happened among the others while he had been on his own mission, and Pippin had assured him that he would know all after the feast. He smiled with satisfaction as he looked over his friends, but his gaze lingered longer over Aria and Legolas. They sat beside each other, speaking in low tones in their own language, their eyes shining. Once Aria blushed fiercely as Legolas murmured something in her ear, a small embarrassed smile on his face. "Pippin says that they've gotten close during this time. He says that Legolas even acted like he loved her when they were at Isengard." Sam whispered in his ear. Frodo turned to him, his eyebrows raised. "Love her? Does she love him?" Frodo asked. "I don't know. Thats just what Pippin says. Thats what he thought anyway." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders before digging into the meat on his plate. Frodo looked back towards the Elves, unsure of his feelings. It seemed strange to him, for two friends to love each other, stranger still, that they were companions of his. But he knew that Pippin would tell everything he thought and knew, for Pippin was always a holder of gossip and news.

After the feast, the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aria rose from their places and seated themselves under the gently waving trees of Ithilien where the entire tale was told from beginning to end. Of the Orcs, the Ents, the confrontation with Saruman, the great battles, the encounter with Denethor, and Aria's brush with death. When it was all over, Sam and Frodo shook their heads in amazement. "Its gonna take me weeks to get this all sorted out." Sam murmured, scratching his head. Frodo smiled at his friend and sighed contentedly. Gandalf rose and sighed. "I'm afraid it is time to sleep again my friends. Though you have rested much, you must rest again." He said. "And not only Sam and Frodo, but you as well Pippin and Merry, for you have suffered much. I as well, shall take to my bed." Gimli said gruffly.

Legolas smiled and jumped to his feet. "And I shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which indeed is rest enough. In days to come, if my Elven-lord allows, some of our folk shall come here, and when we do it shall be blessed, for a while. For a while: a month, a life, a hundred years of Men." Aria too stood to her feet, with help from the gentle hand of Legolas did he take her hand and lift her. "I shall join you, for I am weary with desire to see these forests and hear the trees call." She said softly. Legolas smiled and took her hand in his. "The forests are wonderful! But Anduin is near, and Anduin leads down to the Sea. To the Sea!" And as the two Elves walked down the moonlit path side by side, Legolas sang softly, 

  
_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,_

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,

In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!

Aria listened to him silently, her eyes joyful in taking in the beauty of the forests of Ithilien, but her heart trembled with sorrow as she heard his lonely tones singing of the beauties of the sea. In fact, in her mind, she feared he would fly to the sea here and now if he had a mind to, therefore she grasped his hand tightly to her and did not release it even after the song had ended. After the song ended, Legolas and Aria walked silently down the path before they stopped at the feet of a particularly large tree. There did Aria release her hold on Legolas' hand as she leaned up against the tree. Then she smiled and spoke gently to him in her native tongue.

__

Tiro! Êl eria e môr. (Look! A star rises out of the darkness.)

I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren. (The song of the star enchants my heart)

Legolas smiled, but stood still, taking in her figure before he spoke softly at first, then with determination. "Aria, what will you do when Aragorn takes his throne?" He asked quietly. "I shall return to my sister in Lorien, then to my people in Nethrana." She answered. Legolas looked up at her, a surprised look in his eyes. "You would go?" He asked. "I would stay if someone wished it." Aria said pointedly, her blue eyes burning into his own. "I must fulfill my promise to Gimli. I promised to see the caves with him, as he promised to see the glories of the forests with me. I must do this first when we leave Ithilien." He said off-handedly. "I see. Then what shall you do?" Aria asked. "I know not. That depends." He said softly. "Depends on what?" Aria asked, raising her head as Legolas took a step nearer. "It depends on how you answer my question. Aria," Legolas took another step closer and took her bandaged hands in his own. "Will you complete my heart truly when this journey is done? Will you take your place at my side forever as the moon does with the stars? For I tell you, it is this that I desire and nothing more." Legolas said firmly. Aria did not hesitate, for the same thought was expressed in her own heart as well. "I will do this." And beneath the brilliant moon of Ithilien, the two Elves embraced, seeing their fate before them, knowing that each would forever follow the other, even to the ends of the earth.

For many days after this night, the Fellowship remained together even after Aragorn was crowned King Elessar, remaining in a home with Gandalf within the city. They all waited together, not knowing what Aragorn waited for that kept him from dismissing them. But finally that day came, when they found out for whom they waited. It was upon the Eve of Midsummer when the riders came. Aria watched from the steps of the castle with Legolas and the Fellowship as they approached. First rode Elrohir and Elladan with a banner of silver, then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all the household of Rivendell. After them came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, riding upon brilliant white horses and with them many fair folk of their land, grey-cloaked with white gems in their hair. But at last came Elrond, holding in his hand the scepter of Annuminas and beside him rode Arwen, the Evenstar. Aria looked upon her great-niece with satisfaction as she saw her beauty, and she smiled with happiness as she saw her sister's serious face. 

Aragorn decended from the steps and welcomed them. Elrond stepped from his horse and embraced Aragorn gently before he raised his scepter and laid Arwen's hand in the hand of the Aragorn. Gently, the two kissed and together they went up into the High City. To Aria it seemed that in this moment, all the stars flowered in the sky and set off a radiant gleam as of diamonds. Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings upon the day of Midsummer, and the tale of their long waiting and labours was come to fulfillment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Many days later did Aria join the Fellowship and the Lords of the Mark to bury Theodin, Lord of the Mark in Edoras. The journey was long but the time was well spent as she spent time with Aragorn and Arwen, the Fellowship and her sister. During this time, she confessed to her sister that she had given her heart to Legolas Greenleaf of the Elves of Mirkwood, and asked for her blessing. Galadriel gazed at her sister for a long time, taking her in. The bandages had long left her hands, but they were rough and calloused. Her face had not changed in facial expressions, but had aged greatly, the knowledge and wisdom showing in her face. She did not act with the rashness of a child any longer. She had grown and had learned more than Galadriel could have ever taught her. Galadriel laid her hand upon her sisters and smiled. "I give you my blessing to do as you will." She said softly, taking Aria into a gentle embrace.

After the buriel of Theodin, Lord of the Mark, Aria walked about the people, searching for Legolas. She found him at last, doing as the others were doing, readying their horses to proceed away from that place. He smiled as she approached and he took her hand gently in his. "What is it Aria?" He asked. "Where are you going from here? Are you not going to accompany us?" Legolas smiled and shook his head. "I have promised to go with Gimli to the Glittering Caves and I must keep my promise. But we shall meet with you again in Fangorn." Legolas said quickly. "If this is not suited to your liking my Lady, Legolas can back out and be known as one who goes back on his word." Aria smiled and turned in the direction of the rough voice. Gimli had approached them and had heard the words and he stood expectantly. "I would never keep Legolas from doing something that he has promised to do Gimli." Gimli grunted with satisfaction and walked away. "I think he was trying to get out of seeing Fangorn." Legolas said with a smile, then he sobered. "I shall see you soon." He said gently. Aria nodded and stepped away from him, returning instead to her own people of Lothlorien to ride with them. 

They proceeded to Isengard where Gandalf spoke with the Ents to see their progress. Aria shivered with dread as she saw the tall imposing tower of the Orthanc. In her head she saw and heard her own screams as she was thrown from marble wall to marble wall by the magnificent power of Saruman. She felt her own breath die in her throat and remembered the darkness. She closed her eyes tightly, but opened them as she felt Galadriel's reassuring hand upon her. They remained there and after they spoke with Treebeard, they lingered for a short time, for Galadriel and Celeborn spoke with Treebeard. It was during one of these deep conversations that Legolas rode up to them upon Arod, Gimli beside him. 

Aria walked to him slowly, but he did not dismount from his horse. He stared down at her, a small smile on his lips and happiness in his heart. "I am going to show Gimli the wonders of Fangorn, then we will return to Mirkwood and the lands beyond." He explained softly. Behind him, Gimli grunted. "I don't think she is pleased Legolas. Any woman would not be pleased with the way you're abandoning her. I've seen enough trees." Legolas frowned and turned to look at Gimli. "Are you going back on your word? You? A Dwarf of stature?" He asked incredulously. "No, of course not! I was simply pointing out that you were leaving her alone again!" Gimli spluttered. 

Aria smiled and turned to Gimli. "Thank you for your concern Gimli, but I do not fear being left alone. I have been alone many times, and this shall not be the last time. Soon we shall be joined together as one, and I would desire your company upon that day." Aria said gently. For once, Gimli was silent, his eyes wide with surprise. "You would want me, to come for your wedding?" He asked. "I would not have anyone else." She said. "But I would merely impose. The other Elves would not want me there." Gimli protested. "Then they must leave. Besides, Galadriel would be pleased to see you once more." Aria wheedled. Gimli's eyebrows raised and he spluttered. "Then I shall attend. Goodness, I didn't know that." Gimli finished with certain undiscernable mumblings as he mumbled to himself. Legolas turned to Aria and smiled. "When shall I see you again?" He asked. "I shall send you a message." She said simply. Legolas bent down and gently kissed her lips before he took off into the forest, Gimli beside him.

At the Gap of Rohan did Aragorn take his leave of them. Very sad were the goodbyes as he spoke to them all in turn. When he finally reached Aria, he rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "I remember the day we truly set out upon our journey. I told you that you could go, but you never did. I was grateful for that. For your strength." Aria shook her head. "I was not as important to this cause as you were Aragorn. For without you, we would have stopped long ago." She said gently. Aragorn did not contradict her, for he knew it would be useless. Instead he placed his hand on his forehead in respect and bowed slightly. "Hail Queen Aria! May your rule be long and your life full and happy." He said boldly. Aria did the same, placing her hand upon her forehead. "King Elessar, may your rule be prosperous and your life full and wonderful as the sun. My blessings are upon you." And with that, Aria bent down and kissed the head of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, giving him her blessing.

Six days after Aragorn left found the group in the forest at the foot of the Misty Mountains. There on the road they saw a beggar, clothed in rags of grey and leaning heavily upon a staff. Behind him another beggar followed. Aria's blood ran cold as she recognized the face behind the grime and the straggly white hair. Saruman. "Well Saruman! Where are you going?" Gandalf asked. Saruman turned upon him with a vengeance, and fire was in his eyes. "What is that to you? Will you still order where I go? Are you not yet content with my ruin?" He snarled. Gandalf sighed and eyed Saruman with sympathy. "You know the answers, no and no. But in any case the time of my labours now draws to an end. The King has taken on the burden. If you had waited at Orthanc, you would have seen him and he would have shown you wisdom and mercy." Gandalf said. 

"Then all the more reason to have left sooner, for I desire neither of him. Indeed if you wish for an answer to your first question, I am seeking a way out of his realm." Sarmuan growled. "Then once more you are going the wrong way and I see no hope in your journey. But will you scorn our help? For we offer it to you." Gandalf said hopefully. "To me? Nay, pray do not smile at me! I prefer your frowns. And as for the Lady here, I do not trust her; she always hated me, and schemed for your part. I do not doubt that she has brought you this way to have the pleasure of gloating over my poverty. Had I been warned of your pursuit, I would have denied you the pleasure." Saruman said glaring at Galadriel. Galadriel too sighed and looked upon Saruman with pity.

"Saruman, we have other errands and other cares that seem to use more urgent than hunting for you. Say rather that you are overtaken by good fortune; for now you have a last chance" said Galadriel. "If it be truly the last, I am glad. For I shall be spared the trouble of refusing it again. All my hopes are ruined, but I would not share yours. If you have any." He snapped. Galadriel sat back upon her horse and said nothing, but Saruman could not lock his gaze with her and he dropped it. But he looked upon Aria and a gleam entered his eye. "Why are you not buried deep in the ground Elf-maiden? I thought I had rid myself and this world of you long ago. It would have been a better place had you stayed there." He said. "I do not take beatings and threats lightly Saruman. I did what I was forced to do." Aria said simply. "So do you come to mock me like your sister and the great Gandalf?" Saruman asked sarcastically. "Neither of those two have mocked you Saruman. It only you who believe it to be so." She said, unwilling to engage in a debate with him. Saruman glared at her, and kicked the beggar in front of him, moving away from her. Aria sighed and placed her hand upon her face, satisfied that she had faced her fears.

When the group reached the gates of Moria, they stopped for seven days. They did not wish to leave each other so soon, for soon Aria and her people would journey to the East and back to their own lands, while the others would proceed to Rivendell and the Shire. It was during this time that Aria spent the most of her time with the hobbits, who relished in her company, for they were sad to be parted from her. It was on the seventh and last evening that Aria spent speaking with the hobbits, till the others had drifted into sleep, leaving her and Frodo alone in the darkness. 

They spoke quietly of their adventures and of what they would do when they reached their respective lands. Finally, all talk drifted into silence. Frodo looked at Aria, dropped his head and blushed before he spoke quietly. "Is it true what is said? That you love Legolas?" He asked. Aria smiled at Frodo's embarrassment and nodded. "It is true. In time, we shall wed in Lothlorien, among my own people." She said. "Will you rule in Nethrana?" Frodo asked. "That is a matter that I have not yet decifered. My people have been in the hands of my second-in-command this entire time. I shall put the question to you: should I reclaim my lands, or shall I put the decision to the people?" She asked.

Frodo dropped his head in serious thought, trying to decide the best decision. "I would say to let the people decide. They are your first priority are they not?" Frodo said finally. Aria smiled. "I am glad that that is your answer Frodo. For it was the answer that was in my heart." She said with satisfaction. "What shall you do when you reach your home?" Frodo asked. "I shall stay with Galadriel in Lorien for a time. Then I shall proceed to Nethrana to decide what shall happen there. At some point during that time, I shall send for Legolas and we will be wed beneath the trees of Lothlorien. I wish you to come Frodo. You and the others. It would mean much to me if you were there." Aria said. "I would be honored to come. I'm sure the others would as well." Frodo said with a smile.

"What do you intend to do when you return home Frodo Baggins?" Aria asked. "I intend to spend the rest of my days in Bag End. With Sam perhaps. I don't know. I've only gotten so far as to live peacefully in Bag End." Frodo said with a smile. "That sounds fine to me Frodo. Deal with the rest as it comes." Aria reassured him. Frodo nodded and sighed, looking up to the stars. "Life shall seem very strange after all this. It will seem almost empty. Though I've yearned for it to be over, now that it is over, I don't really know what I shall do." Frodo commented. "I feel the same. But our lives will run their courses as they will." Aria said. "I hope I can see the others and you again. I don't wish to never see you all again. Not after spending so much time with you all." Frodo said sadly. "Don't worry Frodo. We shall see each other again. There was a reason that we were brought together on this mission, and there will be a reason for us to see each other again. We are all too close not to." She said gently. Frodo gazed at Aria and she at him, both in silence, but they had no need for words. They had said all that was necessary to know the other's heart.

The next day, the Elves of Lothlorien took their leave of the group. Aria embraced the hobbits fiercely one by one, kneeling down in order to press them to her. The hobbits held her close as she embraced them, tears welling in their eyes, but they shoved them back, unwilling to cry now. Sam had a particularly hard time of it, but he managed until Aria held him close. He snuffled a bit and turned a bright red as she released him and saw his face. "Don't worry Sam. We'll see each other again. I promise." She whispered. Sam nodded, his face full of trust. Aria reached for Frodo and as the two embraced long and hard, the connection that had been forged between them when Aria had reached into the hobbit's mind, became stronger and unbreakable. Ever after, Aria felt his presence many times in her life, and Frodo felt her comforting spirit in his hours of deepest fear and anguish. And it was there that Aria of Nethrana took her leave of the hobbits of the Shire, never to see them all together again until the day when the Ringbearers would depart across the sea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Aria returned to Nethrana, her people greeted her with joy and anticipation. They had learned of her travels and of her encounter with the Ring and wished her to tell them of it. She did so, and learned that they desired her presence as their Queen. With a happy and full heart, Aria once more took her place as Queen. In the month of March on the thirteenth day, the Elven people of Mirkwood processed into the woods of Lothlorien to celebrate the wedding of Lady Aria and Prince Legolas. In the lead were Elves carrying banners of silver and green, behind them came many others holding banners of many colors of the forests in spring, summer and fall. Behind them upon a tall white steed sat King Thranduil, and beside him, his son, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. Behind Legolas on his white steed, sat Gimli, tall and proud. Not long after the Mirkwood Elves entered Lothlorien, the Elven people of Rivendell, lead by Elrond arrived, followed in splendor and glory by King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel, Gandalf the White accompanying them. Not far after them came Eomer and the Lords of the Mark. Among them were Pippin and Merry, wearing their uniforms proudly as they stood among the crowds. 

Only two were missing that day and they were Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. For the day was the thirteenth, the anniversary of Frodo's poisoning by Shelob. But even as he tossed and turned in his bed, in his hazy and confused mind, Frodo saw Aria, and saw her look of happiness as she was wed. As his mind's eye watched, the pain grew worse, his body becoming almost inflamed with fever. He barely felt Sam's gentle hand on his forehead, nor the wet cloth that he placed there. But as the worst of it all took hold of him, Aria's voice echoed in his mind, 

Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad Frodo. _(Hear my voice. Come back to the light Frodo.)_

The pain that racked the small hobbit's body lessened and his breathing gradually became regular as the words echoed in his mind and his fingers grasped the necklace of Arwen Undomiel. For Aria had felt his distress, even as she walked down the natural aisle that the trees around her created. She whispered this phrase and it reached him, causing him peace and causing him to remember the way she looked as she proceeded towards her destiny. And indeed it was a moment never to be forgotten. Under the white trees of Lothlorien did Galadriel and Celeborn stand above Aria and Legolas as they proceeded up the stairs to them. When they reached the two, Galadriel's soft white hand lifted her sister's hand and placed it in the waiting hands of Legolas. And with that, Aria whispered the words that she had uttered under the trees near Isengard. "I choose you Legolas, your heart to be united with mine, until the end of the ages." Legolas smiled gently as he replied, "I choose you Aria, your heart to be united with mine, until the end of the ages." As the two kissed, the bond was sealed, two hearts were one, and one they would be until the end of time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Author's Note: GAK!! DON'T LEAVE!!! IT'S NOT DONE YET!! PLEASE!!! :-) We've still got a few chapters to go before we see the end of Aria and the Fellowship, well, the broken Fellowship. But another thing, I just wanted all you guys to know how much I've enjoyed this ride that we've gone through. Because when you guys read the story and review it, it makes me feel like I'm reading it right along with you. It makes me so happy to receive your comments and encouragements because it truly encourages my writing. Thank you so much! I have no idea how many times I can say that! Well, I better stop, because I'm gonna put one of these things up at the end of the story, so I don't wanna use up ALL my words of praise!! ;-) Luv ya'll!!!

Yours,

T.H.


	19. Return to Hobbiton

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frodo Baggins shielded his eyes from the bright Shire sun as it beat down upon him. He turned back to Sam, watching him with a smile as he made sure small Elanor could not crawl away from the soft blanket spread out for her on the grass. Sam was such a loving father, so sure and tender in his care, just as he had been to Frodo at the foot of Mount Doom. It was the nineteenth of September, one day before Frodo and Sam would leave for Rivendell to be present for Bilbo's one hundred and thirty-first birthday. But Frodo sensed that it would be more. _I think, Frodo, that maybe you will not need to come back, unless you come very soon. For about this time of the year, when the leaves are gold before they fall, look for Bilbo in the woods of the Shire. I shall be with him. _Elrond had spoken those words last year before he had left for the Shire. 

It was now that time of year. All around him shone the gold trees of the Shire, the leaves brilliant colors of gold and vibrant reds and oranges. Every color touched a special place in his memory. The gold reminded him of the vibrant color of the Elf maiden's hair, the Elf maiden who had attacked him on Mount Doom, Aria's cousin Rillia. He closed his eyes tight when he thought of her, then of Aria's pained face as she slept, murmuring her cousin's name. That day that she had awoken, he had stayed with her till she returned to sleep, for though she thought herself able to rise, Frodo's presence seemed to bring her to the reality that she could not. Pippin had returned with servants and Frodo had sent them away once more. Her eyes were closed and her breathing easy for a few minutes, perhaps a half hour, then her forehead crumpled and though she slept, she called for her friends softly under her breath. Frodo could do nothing but sit with her, stroking her sweaty hand, and wish that had she never seen him, Rillia would not be dead and he would not have caused Aria such pain. But she reassured him that she did not blame him, but he could not erase the blame from himself.

The vibrant red leaves that fell all around him reminded him of several things. First, of the fiery flames of Mount Doom, the heat merciliess and neverending. It had scorched him with its hatred and had burned him with its malice. He had come out scarred, but whole, but the effects still remembered. Then when he thought of fire, calloused, burned hands immediately came to his mind. Aria. Aria had shown him her hands wistfully after she had taken the bandages from them. "They will never be the same Frodo." She whispered, her own eyes fixed on the scarred palms. "It is a badge," She said, sighing and letting her hands slip to her sides. "And a badge that I wear with honor, for I know that though my hands are scarred, the Dark Lord cannot come to claim them completely." She said with a smile.

He had managed a weak smile, but whenever he saw red such as the leaves that were upon the trees, he always thought of Aria. Of her passion for life, her vibrant mind and beauty. At times, he wished, but no. It was wrong to wish for something that could not happen. It was just, at times, she seemed to be the only one who understood him. At times she seemed to be a hobbit in her gentle thoughts and tender ways. But she was above him. Far above him and no matter how hard he wished, she could never be someone she was not. But that did not stop his rememberance of her, her gentle touch, patient mind, soothing words, and the kisses she so willingly bestowed upon him. She loved him with a dear love and he the same. Perhaps it was because of this, because of this understanding between them, that Frodo really did not see the need for a little hobbit-maid to settle down with as his cousins constantly badgered him to do. But he did know one thing. Forever would he hold her in his heart, giving her the highest respect and honor that he could give any being. 

"You alright Mister Frodo?" Sam's anxious voice came from the grasses beneath him. Frodo shifted in his elven cloak and smiled at his friend's concerned face. "Just fine. Thinking." He said. Sam nodded and grabbed Elanor as she crawled into the deep grasses. "I don't know if its just me Mister Frodo, but its one of those days when somethin' in me says, 'Sam Gamgee, you better be on the look-out, 'cause somethin's gonna happen today'. And I've been watchin'." He said seriously. "As have I. It does feel like one of those days." Frodo murmured, casting his eyes down the road below him.

Down the road a ways, the white stallion pranced through the roads of Hobbiton. The tall rider smiled kindly at those small hobbit children who stopped and stared as she passed, and waved to those elders who also stared. But finally she stopped at the feet of a few young hobbit children. Their mouths opened wide as she stopped in front of them, and they took a step backwards as the horse pawed at the ground. "Can you tell me where Mister Frodo Baggins lives?" She asked. One of the small hobbit girls, a fair thing with brown curly hair and twinkling hazel eyes, answered quickly. "Mister Baggins? THE Frodo Baggins? Why he lives just up the road Miss. Up the road and over the hills and on the third hill is Mister Baggins' home." She said. "I thank you." She said, nudging the horse gently and riding off and up the hill. The hobbit children stared after her in wonder, for never had they seen a being like her. Had they seen one of her kind before, they might had known that she was an Elf.

Finally she reached the top of the third hill, and she smiled at what she saw. A small house, nestled in the tall grasses of the Shire, a tree in the front, flowers at the window-boxes, the carefully trimmed walks. "_Gwenwin in enninath. (Long years have passed.) _I should have come here long ago Frodo." She whispered as she rode up to the gate. Sam and Frodo both lifted their heads as the stranger arrived at the gate. The figure jumped down from her horse, and tentatively lifted her hood, red-brown curls falling down her back. Frodo got to his feet slowly, a knowing smile stretched over his features. As Sam rose, Elanor in his arms, his eyes widened with surprise and he, like Frodo, stood still, afraid to move lest she disappear. "Well? Is this how you greet old friends here?" She called out. Frodo's smile grew wider, and the happiness that had caused the blood to rush to his face, overflowed. 

"Aria." He whispered before rushing down the path towards the tall Elf. Aria bent down and extended her arms as Frodo reached out to embrace her. When they released each other, they were both smiling happily. "I had a feeling we'd have visitors today." Frodo said with a smile, placing his hand in hers and leading her up the walk. "Hello Sam! Good to see you!" Aria said as she approached Sam. Sam blushed and reached out for her awkwardly, little Elanor still being in his hands. Aria eyed the small hobbit child with happy and surprised eyes. "Well if it isn't a little Gamgee lass. I had no idea Sam." She said with a smile as she looked upon the little girl's fair blonde hair and twinkling hazel eyes. "Well, if there was any way I could have gotten word to you, I would, but, well I tried." Sam murmured. "I know, I understand. It has been hard enough reaching the two of you as it is." Aria said. 

A hobbit maiden stepped out of the doorway, opening her mouth to call loudly, but she quickly stifled it as she saw the Elf standing there. Instead she blushed a deep red and stepped back in the house, her hand over her mouth, but Sam caught the action and stopped her. "Rosie! Come meet my friend! Mine and Mister Frodo's! Its the Lady Aria!" Rose tentatively stepped back out into the sun, her cheeks still rosy red. She moved quickly by Sam, her eyes fixed on the Elf. "Pleased to meet you I'm sure. Sam, Frodo and, well, Merry and Pippin too, have told me all about you." She said with a shy smile. "No doubt they have. It is a pleasure to finally meet Sam's bride." Aria said graciously, taking in the pleasant creature with a smile. Rose turned an even brighter red and clasped Sam's arm gently. 

"Speakin' of brides Lady Aria, we're sorry we couldn't attend your wedding. Mister Frodo, he was terribly sick." Sam explained. Aria's eyes quickly glanced down at Frodo. Frodo's head moved downwards, trying to avoid her gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly. "Oh, I didn't want to bother you. It _was_ your wedding day after all." Frodo murmured. "I would have felt better knowing your condition. But it is well." Aria said, placing her hand comfortingly on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo nodded and looked up at her. "Well, would you like a little bite to eat? I must say we don't have any Elf food or anything I'm sure you're used to, but I'm sure we can rustle up something." Rose said quickly. "I would like that very much Mrs. Gamgee." Aria replied, stooping as she walked through the low doorway. "Oh, please call me Rose, Miss Aria." Rose said with a small laugh. "Only if you call me simply Aria." Aria countered.

Cheese, bread and milk was set out, which the three hobbits and Elf gladly partook of, while Aria told them what had happened since they had parted. "So is your kingdom in Nethrana still your own?" Frodo asked. "Yes it is. I was chosen to remain ruler until I say otherwise. Things are well. Often times we return to Mirkwood to see Legolas' father." Aria said. "Why could Legolas not come?" Sam asked. "Legolas is with his father. They are overseeing a matter between Mirkwood and Lothlorien that is very important. He sends his greetings and his blessing." Aria said with a smile. Suddenly the door was flung open with a crash, startling everyone in the room. 

Everyone whirled around to face two boylike figures, dressed in bright mail that gleamed in the sun. They stared in shock at the figure that sat at the table before rushing to her side with exclamations of joy."I daresay, if it isn't the Lady Aria?" Merry cried out. "Yes! When did you sneak in here?" Pippin asked. "Early this morning. But if you two had deigned yourselves to come down and visit, you would have known that." Aria said with a smile. "Oh don't be so harsh on us! We meant to come for a visit! Didn't we Merry?" Pippin said. "Oh yes, but Pippin wouldn't come for a time yet. He's been about romancin'." Merry said, poking Pippin knowingly. Pippin turned a bright red and slugged Merry. "Whats this Pippin?" Aria asked coyly. "Nothin'. A fine young lass she is and sweet to me. She doesn't make fun of me, _MERRY_." Pippin put in. "Whats the name of this lass?" Aria asked. "Diamond of Long Cleeve and Pippin's right. Never was there a sweeter girl in all the Shire. Except you Rosie." Frodo said generously, causing Rose to blush. "There you see. Even Frodo agrees with me!" Pippin pointed out. Merry didn't speak, but simply rolled his eyes. "So what have the Elves been up to lately?" Merry asked. "Oh yes! Tell us everythin'!" Pippin concurred, causing a laughing Aria to retell the story of her reign from the beginning.

The companions spent a great deal of time together that day, indeed, it was past nightfall when Pippin and Merry finally took their leave from Bag End. Aria and Frodo were seated in large chairs by the roaring fire when Sam came to them. "Rosie and I, we're goin' to bed Mister Frodo. Just wanted you to know. Goodnight Aria. Good to see you again." Sam said with a smile before he padded down the hall and closed a door. Aria chuckled as he left. "Good old Sam." She murmured. Frodo smiled between breaths of his pipe that he was smoking meticulously and thoughtfully. "He hasn't changed. He's still good, dependable Sam." Frodo concurred. "Yes. Little Elanor certainly is a beauty is she not?" Aria said. "Yes. You know, I was thinking a while ago, that she looked more Elf than hobbit. What do you say?" Frodo asked. "I'd have to agree with you. Blonde hair is rare in hobbits, and an especially beautiful child she is." Aria agreed. 

Then there was silence between the two of them for a time before Frodo quietly shifted in his seat. He glanced at her, seeing her clear eyes never moving from the fire, the red reflecting sharply in her blue gaze. His gaze softened and he turned back to the fire. "Now that we're alone, what do you wish to tell me?" He asked, his eyes not moving from the fire. "I've come to tell you what is to happen in a few days. Have you guessed it yet?" She asked quietly. "No. I've only sensed that something was going to happen." Frodo answered, lowering his pipe and finally looking into Aria's eyes. She met his gaze with calm simplicity. "The Ringbearers shall come, and they will return to the Havens across the sea." Aria said softly. Frodo's pipe loosened in his fingers, but he did not drop it. He simply lowered it and settled it upon the table next to the chair. "And, I shall be included among them?" He asked. Aria did not answer him, but simply nodded. "I see. Is that why you came, to warn me?" Frodo asked tentatively. "Not to warn you. To prepare you." Aria corrected. Frodo sat back in his chair with a sigh. "So I shall be leaving the Shire once more. It varies. Sometimes I wish I could, and others, I wish that nothing could ever draw me away." Frodo murmured. "I know your feelings. But it is the right and necessary path." Aria said gently.

"I know. But why must it be so hard?" Frodo asked, desperation in his voice. A slow, reminicent smile spread across Aria's features. "You asked me that a long time ago. In the land of my people. _Renech i beth i pennen?_" Aria asked, her mind recalling the days in her Elven home, her tongue moving naturally into her own language. Frodo smiled, glad that he knew at least some Elvish to decifer her words. "How could I forget?" Frodo said with a sigh. "Do you remember what I told you?" She repeated, slipping back into the Common Tongue. Frodo frowned and his forehead furrowed as he reached back into his memory. He saw himself, afraid and trembling beneath the rocks that sheltered him in Lothlorien, a gentle peace entering his soul as the Elf maiden with soulful, understanding blue eyes sat with him and comforted him.

"You said, 'we do not know why burdens are placed upon us. We only know that we must carry the burden that is given to us to the best of our ability. We cannot shirk, cannot take shortcuts and cannot drop it from our shoulders, lest it become even heavier than before.'" Frodo said finally. Aria smiled wistfully, for she too remembered speaking those words, and they hung crisp in her mind even after Frodo ceased to speak. "Yes. That still holds true. You will leave Frodo, and you will leave many things behind you. Sam, Bag End, Merry and Pippin. All this you shall leave behind. Dear friends, hallowed places. But you cannot shirk from destiny or the future." Aria said gently. "I know. But I'm glad that I shall be going with friends." Frodo said simply, turning his blue gaze to face Aria's hopefully. Aria gazed upon him, burning sympathy growing in her heart as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "As am I, Frodo. As am I." She murmured, her hand caressing his shoulder, though her mind was fixed on what was to become of the hobbit before her. 

That evening, troubled dreams entered Aria's mind. Faces, shadows of the past arose to haunt her. Saruman's cruel torture, the first battle with the Orcs before the death of Boromir, her departure from Lothlorien, Rillia's anguished face, they all returned in a torrent. But the image that stuck in her mind, that was the background to all the pictures and faces she saw, was the Ring itself, glowing, vibrant and deadly. Frodo's tortured face entered her mind, the face she had first seen when they had come to Lothlorien, it was shadowed by yet another face, Frodo's face as he stared menacingly at Rillia as she lusted for the Ring. She writhed and tossed and turned as the images assailed her one by one, not allowing her to awaken from this cruel dream. Elven words echoed in the back of her mind, a haunting chant weaving the evil of the Ring into her mind.

__

Yénillor morne (Out of the Black Years)

tulinte I quettar (come the words)

tercáno nuruva (the Herald of Death.)

Hlasta! Qyetes (Listen--it speaks to) 

Hfirimain: (those who were not born to die.)

The Ringspell...

The image of Frodo, standing above the cracked surface of Mount Doom arose in her vision. He stood there, fierce, then calm as he denounced his cause and slipped on the Ring. His bright blue gaze disappeared from her vision as his body disappeared from the mortal world. She could almost hear Sauron cackling with triumph as the hobbit disappeared. Her body's emotions rose violently. She tried to wake up, but couldn't. It was all too real. In her hazy mind, she began to speak frantically, trying to call out to Frodo, the Frodo upon Mount Doom in the words of her people. 

A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor! (The Shadow does not hold sway yet!)

__

Tolo dan nan galad Frodo! (Come back to the light Frodo!)

A gentle touch carressed her clenched fingers as she cried out in anguish. She grasped the source of the touch, her fingers intertwining with the owner's, holding them in a fierce grip. The vision began to fade, the horror slipping from her. Peace returned to her heart as her heartbeat slowed from its formerly frantic pace. Then through the darkness, she heard a gentle voice call out to her. Elrond's noble face appeared, speaking the words firmly. Then Legolas, his fluid eyes taking her in lovingly, finally Galadriel, her gaze tender, her voice soothing. Then Frodo's voice echoed out through them all, speaking the words softly, gently. The words echoed and beckoned to her as it rang through her troubled mind.

Cuiva nwalca Aria. (Wake up Aria.)

  
Immediately following the gentle words, came the words she had just uttered, repeated clearly, tenderly as the gentle caresses upon her hand continued.

__

Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad Aria. _(Hear my voice. Come back to the light Aria.)_

Slowly, she opened her eyes, her breathing returning to normal at last. Her eyes focused first on the dead fire before her, the dim windows behind her, the armchair that she sat in, the pictures upon the mantle. She was in Bag-End, she knew that now. The Ring was destroyed. Frodo was safe. She slowly turned her head only to see Frodo eyeing her tenderly, his mangled hand resting gently in her own clenched hand. She did not release her fierce hold on his hand and he did not move to take it away as he gently patted her hand with his left hand. He smiled gently and leaned toward her. "Are you alright? I heard you cry out." He said quietly. 

Aria closed her eyes a moment as if fearing that the vision would assail her once more. "I dreamt about many things. The Ring, Sauron, Mount Doom, the many evil things that have befallen me in my life. _Tercáno nuruva. (The Herald of Death.)_" She murmured, placing her other hand against her head. Frodo shook his head knowingly. "I too have had such dreams, but they pass. Yours will as well. I am here now. Legolas will be there for you when you return home. You have others who will help you through it. You cannot fight it alone." Frodo said knowingly. "I know. It is hard to deal with, especially when I am surrounded by so much light, so much joy. But it will not fade from me. I am stained." She murmured. 

"We are all stained Aria. All of us who were involved in the fight against evil. All of us at one point experienced evil's attacks upon us, but we conquered. You must know that the darkness will never fade. It will always be there, in a deep part of your heart, for it has been placed there. It cannot be removed and it will always be there." Aria nodded, then smiled. "Such wisdom in such a small person. I admire you very much Frodo Baggins, and I always will." Aria said quietly. Frodo smiled, his touch still lingering upon Aria's fingers. Then he closed his eyes and whispered the words he had heard uttered not so long ago by Arwen Undomiel, the bride of the newly crowned King Elessar as they stood together after their marriage,

__

A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor. Ú or le a ú or nin. _(The Shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you and not over me.)  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

*Author's Note*: Awwwww!! Thank you guys!! I feel so loved! I was reading all your guys' reviews for the last chapter, Starlight, Kora, Cyrin-Dara, Elven Destiny, Risque, etc, and I've come to realize how lucky I am to have such great buddies!! I was just getting teary-eyed thinking that how much I appreciate you guys and you're support!! You guys *sniffle* ROCK!!! Well, I'm not gonna make this too long because I'm gonna do one of these on the last chapter, but I just wanted to tell you thanks so much again!!

Love you all!!!

Always yours,

T.H.


	20. The Havens

__

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The last chapter. *sniffle* Actually not really. I still have an Epilogue left, but still........I'M GONNA MISS ALL YOU GUYS!!!! *sniffle* Okay hold on. *grabs tissue and blows nose* Okay, I'm good. I'm not really gonna say much here because I'm gonna have a big long thing in the epilogue, so I won't make you suffer through it twice. ;-) Love you all!!

T.H.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning brought an early start as Sam and Frodo readied themselves to depart. Frodo rode on the horse that he called Strider, while Sam rode on his beloved Bill. Aria rode beside them on her own horse and they talked of old times long gone past, of the journeys of the Fellowship and the Destruction of the Ring. They camped in the Green Hills as the night fell. Sam quickly fell asleep, but Aria and Frodo remained awake as in olden times, for they had much to say to each other, much to say of the ideas in their mind and the feelings in their hearts. The next day, on the twenty-second of September, they rode further into the trees. At nightfall, Aria lowered her head. She knew that the time was almost nigh. It was almost the time that she would lose those whom she loved, unable to follow. It pained her, and the gentle sound of Frodo's voice as he sang cut her heart in two, for she knew she would never hear it again in this world.

__

Still round the corner there may wait,

A new road or a secret gate;

And though I oft have passed them by,

A day will come at last when I,

Shall take the hidden paths that run,

West of the Moon, East of the Sun.

Her voice rose, singing with the gentle voices that seemingly answered in the vale below them. Sam, Frodo and Aria pulled their horses to a stop as the song broke out. 

A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!

Silivren penna miriel,

O menel aglar elenath,

Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!

We still remember, we who dwell,

In this far land beneath the trees,

The starlight on the Western Seas.

Aria's heart throbbed as the Elven people rode to them, Elrond, Galadriel and the sleeping Bilbo. They greeted the hobbits with gentle words, but Aria did not move from her spot. Galadriel instead, after speaking a few words to Frodo and Sam approached her on her white horse. "There is much sorrow in your heart." She whispered. "That is not hard to see sister. You need only look at my face, rather than probe my heart to find that information." Aria said quietly. "Your time will come. Then you will join us." Galadriel said comfortingly. "But when will that be? I know not. Many years, and those that I love are being taken from me, away to a place where I cannot follow. You, Gandalf, Elrond, Frodo." Aria faltered as she said the names lovingly. Galadriel watched her for a time before placing her fair hand on Aria's. "We shall be gone, but you shall have your husband, and soon your children. You will not be entirely alone. Besides," Here Galadriel leaned closer to Aria and whispered gently in her ear, "My mantle is always around you." Aria's eyes met with the Lady of the Wood's and they were both silent as they proceeded to the Havens.

When the group arrived to the Havens where the great boat lay, Aria looked upon it and saw Gandalf standing there waiting for them. On his finger was the third ring, _Narya_ the Great, its stone red as fire. Aria slipped from her horse and approached him and he greeted her with a smile. "So you have come to see us off. Very good. I was afraid that you would not." He said. "How could I let my friends go without bidding them good-bye?" Aria asked with a sad smile. "Oh you could have. Many have. History is full of it. But now is not the time for that. Don't worry for us. You will soon join us. Many years from now, but how fast time flies depends only on you. Only you can make time seem to fly by or go slow. But you know that already." Gandalf said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I shall miss you terribly Gandalf." Aria broke out. Gandalf's deep blue eyes seemed to mist slightly, but it could have been an illusion, for the great fog around them was deceptive. "And I you young lady. We have had many good times together haven't we? Well, no worries. When your time comes, we shall have many more in our homeland. But how I shall miss you, Aria of Nethrana." Gandalf said gently, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Aria did not say anything, simply received his parting kiss and gave him a final squeeze before he let her go.

She stepped from the boat and turned around at the sound of quick chattering. Frodo was surrounded by Sam, Merry and Pippin. Aria watched as Frodo said his good-byes to them with tears in his eyes and moved away towards the ship. He stopped in front of Aria and looked up at her, tears slipping down his cheeks. Aria knelt down before him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You are brave Frodo. You are brave." She whispered. Frodo winced as if in pain at the sound of her voice, knowing that he would never hear its soothing tone again in this world. "I know. But, I wish you and the others were coming. At first I thought the reason you had come was because you were going to accompany us on our journey. But now I know it isn't so." Frodo faltered, dropping his blue eyes to the ground. Aria shook her head sadly. "I must stay here with my husband until the King passes into shadow. I feel that then, and only then will we join you in the lands across the sea." Aria whispered gently. 

Frodo turned away, his small hand wiping the tears that fell before he turned back to her. Aria's heart pressed so hard against her chest that she felt it would surely burst if she spoke even the smallest word, but she managed to speak. She had to speak. _Speak for Frodo. For Frodo._ Her mind whispered as she swallowed inevitable tears. But before she could speak, Frodo spoke first, and his tone held nothing but a pure love that can only exist in a pure heart, in one who goes about his journeys alone, alone in his life and in his thoughts. "I shall miss you, and I shall await our reunion. I will look for you, every day. No matter what. Come what may. For I can never forget you." He said, the tears welling in his eyes once more. Aria said nothing, but pressed him to her as her own tears began to spill to the dust. Frodo's hands went around her neck as a small child does to his mother, his fingers pressing her to him, the space of his missing finger becoming terribly apparent as he did so. 

Aria's lips gently fell upon the hobbit's tear-streaked face as she began to rock slightly, not only for his comfort, but for hers as well. Finally the two drew apart and stared at each other, their faces becoming calm, though they were tear-streaked. Aria's fingers gently wiped a tear that streaked its way down the hobbits cheek and let it fall. She smiled gently as she said quietly, "I have learned much from you, Frodo Baggins. Go with that knowledge. And go with my blessings and my love." And as she smiled, she repeated what she had whispered that fateful day on the banks of the river as Sam and Frodo first made their way to Mordor, "Farewell then Ringbearer. Our paths will cross once more. I guarrantee it. For I shall not allow you to escape me that easily. Be safe and watch for the dangers Frodo Baggins._ Namarie_." Frodo smiled gently before placing his small hand upon her face, looking deeply into her eyes before whispering, 

A lasta quettanya Aria, U-renianthach i amar galen. (Listen to my word Aria, no more will I wander in the green fields of this earth.)

Hlasta! Dartho guin berian, mellon. (Listen! Stay with the Hobbits, friend.)   


Boi ammen veriad lîn. (They need your protection.)

Then Frodo smiled wistfully, his fingers tracing a line down her cheek tenderly.

__

Êl eria e môr. U ni mellon. (A star rose out of the darkness. You my friend.)  


Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen lu i erui govannem. _(I thought I had strayed into a dream when we first met.) _

I ammeni veriad lîn et U-beriatha nin. (I needed your protection and you protected me.)

U-Caled veleg, caled mellon, melanelyies. I renech U. (You are a great light, a great friend, most beloved. I will remember you.)

Aria smiled and a small sad laugh escaped past her lips as she gazed into the hobbit's eyes.

__

Mana elyi etevanne _norie i melanelye Frodo, mi berian?_ _(What drives you to leave that which you love Frodo, my hobbit?)_

She asked him sadly, knowing the answer, and knowing that he too knew it as well. Frodo did not respond, but simply kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered,

__

Renech i beth in penneni? _(Will you remember what I tell you?)_

Aria smiled sadly and nodded. A smile flitted across Frodo's face as he watched her. As he moved his hand from her face, Aria quickly kissed it, smiling gently as heturned from her and onto the boat. 

Aria watched him, then turned to her sister as she approached. They stood still, each eyeing each other. Though it looked to the naked eye that the two were simply staring, in reality, they were actually speaking to each other in their own minds, for sisters' minds are more in tune with each other, and are more willing to speak and listen. What they spoke, was unheard by human ears, but it was bitter and sad indeed. Finally, Galadriel reached out and pressed Aria close to her heart, not letting her go for several minutes. When they pulled apart, Galadriel smiled wistfully and spoke, "Do not be troubled, for we shall meet again in paradise." She whispered. Aria held her head high and nodded firmly. Galadriel turned away, but before she stepped upon the boat, she turned once more and spoke the words that she and her sister had spoken to each other long ago, when they were children. It had become a password to them, a secret code that they knew and used when they bid farewell to each other, and they did it now, for the last time.

__

Auta i lómë! (The night is passing!) 

Aria breathed deeply and answered her sister in noble tones.

Aurë entuluva! (The day shall come again!)

Then Galadriel and Elrond stepped upon the boat and the anchor was lifted. Aria took a step backwards to stand beside the remaining hobbits. She put on hand on the shoulder of Pippin, and the other she gently clasped the shoulder of Sam and pulled him to her as his silent tears fell down his face. Then they watched as the ship floated mystically into the fog and they saw it no more. As the ship disappeared and the tears began to fall once more, Aria began to sing a song, a song she had been taught long ago, in the land of her people. Never before was it sung so beautifully as it was that day on the shores of the ocean of that land, for her tone was filled with longing, heartache and love. Far away, deep in the fog, Frodo raised his head that had formerly been resting in his hands. It was the last thing that he heard as they disappeared in the fog as they traveled to the land beyond the sea.

__

Know my heart is always near,

When your soul is far from here.

Together we shall be,

One and always free.

My soul shall fly alongside you,

My words will be there to guide you.

Guide you, till once more we shall see,

One we shall always be, 

In the lands across the sea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

But in dreams,

I can hear your name.

And in dreams,

We will meet again.

~ "In Dreams"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	21. Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Epilogue

Aria and Legolas lived in Nethrana until close to the year 1494, when she resigned her place as Queen in the realm of Nethrana. By this time, Rose, the wife of Samwise Gamgee had perished, and Sam had taken his leave of the Shire and had gone across the sea, the last of the Ringbearers. Also after this time, Merry and Pippin had both perished and were lying among the great dead of Gondor. Aria and Legolas had four children together during their marriage. Their first child was a daughter, Artanis, fair in her beauty, her mother's brown-red hair falling in curly locks over her shoulders, but her father's deep blue eyes reflecting from her fair face. 

Their second child, a boy called Failon, was as his father was years ago; blonde hair and deep, fluid blue eyes, slender fingers that eagerly grasped the archer's arrow as soon as he came of age, and a firm understanding and belief in all of the language and actions of nature. Another daughter came to them, Eruiel, but her beauty did not reflect either of her parents' fair faces, for her beauty was reminiscent of the Queen of a place called Lothlorien, who was known the Lady of the Wood. The last child born to Aria and Legolas was a boy, Artur, tall in stature with his mother's brown-red hair and bewitching eyes. 

All of them learned the skill of archery and in the days after, in the lands of the Elves, Artur, son of Legolas was known as the Accurate, for his arrows rarely missed their mark. His brother Failon was known as the Swift, for never was there one who drew arrows or knives more quickly than the eldest son of Legolas. Both Artanis and Eruiel followed their mother in her ways of sorcery and both also earned names for themselves. Artanis was known as the Lovely, for her beauty was known to all the boundaries of Middle Earth, and her charm and wisdom far surpassed any other. Though Eruiel was often considered the more beautiful of the two, she was not known for her beauty. Instead she was known as Eruiel the Wise, for her wisdom and knowledge was what she was known for, as well as her gentle temperament and her love for any creature, be they man, beast or creatures of a different race. Through all their lives, all of the children of Legolas and Aria filled their lives with joy and the passion for life that binds all Elves together.

Gimli, Gloin's son, lived with the Elves for many years, not wishing to leave Legolas. He became almost a second father to the children, who knew not the hate of their ancestors towards the Dwarves. Instead they loved him with all their hearts, for they knew not why they should not have love for the rough Dwarf. When Aria resigned her throne, she and her family left for Gondor at the invitation of King Elessar, who bid them to come and spend time with him. They lived in the city of Gondor till the death of the King. The bodies of Merry and Pippin were then moved to be laid beside Aragorn, at his side to the last. After Aragorn's death, Legolas built a gray ship in Ithilien where he and Aria, unwilling to leave him, sailed down the river Anduin, where it flowed into the Sea. Gimli went with them, unwilling to part with Legolas, as did their sons and daughters. And so passed the last of the Fellowship of the Ring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Author's Note: *sniffle* Well, *sniffle* there it is. All done. *sniffle* MAN I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!!! Okay, hold on. *blows nose* There we go. Now, I'm okay. I'm okay. Its been so wonderful writing this story for you guys, because thats who I write for, well, okay, I write for me, but mostly I like to write for other people, to keep them interested. And its great reviewers and readers like you guys that keep me going. I got SO much input from you guys on this story, and I appreciated every single one of them. It was so wonderful to get your feedback! So great! Thank you soooo, soooo very much! I'm so glad that my old buddies liked it and I'm REALLY glad that I made some new buddies and they liked it too! *wink* I hope to come up with another LOTR story soon, possibly I might. I've got a whole list of stories that I'm working on (which I'll list after this) and so, my brain is almost fried. :-) But I'll try. Thanks so much again! And now for individual thanks:

Link 0010: My very FIRST reviewer!!! Thanks so much! I was so relieved when I finally got a review that I posted right afterwards. *sniff* Was beginning to think that nobody liked me. :-) 

__

???? and Naira Kemenfea: Was so glad to read your reviews and knew that I was getting out into the LOTR realm. Really appreciated your input! Thanx!

__

Starlight: My buddy Starlight!! :-) Was so pleased that a wonderful author like you had decided to read and review my humble LOTR story, especially after I ready your spectacular one! I have always appreciated your input and your opinions, (especially loved the REALLY long ones, just because I love hearing what you have to say. You're such a wonderful critic and so helpful!) I luv your story and want to see it continue, NO PRESSURE!! ;-) Creative genius takes time, which also implies that patience is involved. *shifts uncomfortably* I'M PATIENT OKAY!! :-) Thanks so much again buddy! Hope to read more stuff by you!

__

Cyrin-Dara: Ahhhh, fabulous Cyrin-Dara. Again, was very pleased to see you review my story after I read and reviewed yours! Yours is so wonderful because _it is completely original. Rarely do the original characters created by Tolkien come in. You rely completely on your story and your characters to tell the story, which is fabulous. Some people try to do this (write an independent story) and fail miserably. But you have pulled this off with ease and grace. I love your writing style and your story! Keep it up!! Heh-heh, also love your humor fic. :-) Made me very happy! :-) Hope to read more of your stuff!!_

__

Risque: Wonderful Risque!! Was actually rather surprised to get reviews from you, but pleased! Your input is fabulous and so helpful! You tell me exactly what you think and if there's any thoughts on your mind, you don't hesitate to interject them. Thats what helps me so much!!! Your story is also fantastic!! A story that is basically an independent story, that is so wonderful!! It is so cool! Sucks that she died, but then again, you could have updated and I didn't know. Hmmm, will have to check that out. I've been in a terrible bind these last few weeks. MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN!!! AAGGG!! Thats why it took so long for me to update. Will work on checking it as soon as possible. It is a fabulous story! Keep up your writing! 

__

ElVeNdEsTiNy: And ElVeNdEsTiNy, I can't forget about you! I was really surprised to get a review from you, as I'd never read any of your stuff (glad I did though. Its great!). I always appreciate reviews from people I don't know, partially because then I usually make new buddies, partially because then I know that I'm getting out there. I really appreciate your input! Its great to hear from you! Speaking of which, as to your question of the origin of Aria's name, I simply was looking for a simple yet lovely name to put to an Elf like Aria's character. Aria was one of my choices, for it reminded me of 'song' or 'music', you know like 'Aria's in operas and stuff like that. :-) Yeah I named her after a fat lady singing. :-) NOT! So her name was purely coincidental with the other person's nickname you mentioned. But thanks for telling me about it! Your story: FANTASTIC!! Really great! Hardly a Mary-Sue at all!! Really cool, gritty, and at the same time beautiful in your descriptions. Rock on!!!

__

Kora: And last, but certainly, totally, not least, my dearest buddy and Number 1 fan (wink, wink) Kora. It was so great to have you review this story. I had barely thought to tell you about it and was so glad that you were able to find it for yourself, otherwise I might not have ever told you. Well I would have, but I kept forgetting to. :-) Your opinion is worth so much in my mind because you've been with most all my stuff since I started. You say what you think and don't hesitate. I appreciate that so much. Rock on! I luv your stories so much, and I did manage to read your RTT story and your Young Herc one, AND your Newsies one. But alas, that was before my computer busted and I was also short on time at the time and so I couldn't review. But let me tell you now that they rock!! Really cool! Keep up your work buddy!! 

Alright you guys, here's a probable list of the things I'm working on at the moment, just for your info. Don't have any idea if you'll even read them or anything, but still. 

****

Newsies: Not sure of the title as of yet, but it will be a story about and by our notorious friend and Newsies Strike Leader, Jack Kelly. From his point of view, Jack tells us about himself, his family and his life from the very beginning and on after the Newsies strike. This is a very probable one that will most definitely make it to ff.net. I'm still working on it and it will take a little more time as I am just at the strike. Heh-heh, that doesn't seem like much, but it is! I've written over 60 pages already!! :-) Will work hard on this one.

****

Star Wars: Yep!! Its that time of year!! If you were able to read my previous story, "A Vision Into the Future", this is the sequel. "A Vision _Into the Future" was a story about Elaina Solo during Episode I. You'll hafta read it to get the storyline! :-) Don't read "The Diary of Elaina Solo" though. That is the VERY rough draft of "A Vision Into the Future" and quite lousy if I do say so myself. Okay, okay, it wasn't LOUSY. I was just inexperienced. Anyway, this next story does not as of yet have a title. I just started it. :-) Am working as fast as I can on it (yes I have seen Episode II and it ROCKS!! GO SEE IT!! Heh-heh, I've seen it twice already! No I'm not loaded! I've just got lots of friends! *wink*) but anyway, the fact that Episode II is a relatively new film, I have not been able to get a copy of the transcript for Episode II, which will help me in my writing the story. But anywho, in this story, Elaina Solo is twenty-six and a Jedi Knight. It has been ten years since she last saw Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. While working on a mission in Corellia, she is called back to Coruscant after Senator Amidala is attacked. :-) You'll hafta wait for that one!! Will work hard on this too!_

****

Harry Potter: Yes, I'm a relatively new Harry Potter person, fan, whatever-you-call-it. I'm not obsessive or argumentative about it either. Heck, I don't even know that much about it!! I would probably get most everything wrong if my sister weren't really big on the books!! :-) Sad no? So you can kinda tell that I don't get the books on the world of Harry Potter and all that crap. Lala. I'd rather just write it and use the stuff from my own imagination. :-) Anyway, this story DOES have a title and its called, "Harry Potter and the Master's Mirror". I have written quite a bit of this one actually. It is set immediately after the fourth book, so its basically my imagining what the Fifth Harry Potter would be like. Anyway, synopsis: Harry Potter and his friends are returned to Hogwarts early after a murder is committed. Students from the other wizarding schools are sent to Hogwarts in an attempt to find safety from the unknown murderer. _What do mysterious eyes, a teacher, a vengeful ghost and a mysterious phrase, "The Master's Mirror" have in common?? Heh-heh. You'll hafta wait till I finish it!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
_

Anyway, thats about it. But still, they're exhausting. So I'm making headway in those three and I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. Like I said, don't know if you even like these subjects, but just thought I'd put them up for viewing. :-) _Thanks again you guys!! You are some of the awesomest fans\reviewers I've ever met!!_ _Rock on!! And keep writing!! _

Your dear ff.net buddy,

T.H.


End file.
